Three for the Price of Two
by kwillads
Summary: John was right, the price paid was too high. John is hurt, but overcomes the challenge he faces. Shep Whump in the worst way.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis, the characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this story is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Author Notes:**

2-6-2008 Previous spelling errors corrected. Content of story unchanged. Added Chapter titles. Any remaining mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Prologue -

"No! Never! We're keeping all of them!" John shouted across Elizabeth's desk at his friend. It wasn't her fault, he shouldn't be yelling at her, but he had no other way to release how upset he was about what they were asking.

"The SGC wants them, John." Elizabeth countered. Elizabeth had a feeling how John would react. She didn't blame him, but the whole reason they were in the Pegasus Galaxy to begin with was to find ways to protect Earth. And the scientists played a major part in their success or failure.

"Look, I understand they could be useful against the Ori, but Atlantis needs them. The Wraith are not going to stop coming. Neither are the Genii, the Asurans or Michael's super-bugs. And with….you know… I can't fight them alone. I have to know that Atlantis and everyone here will be safe and keeping them is the only way to do that." John cradled his head in his hands and just shook, anger replacing all rational thought.

Rodney came shuffling up to the desk from the back of Weir's office where he was standing. "Elizabeth, you can't be seriously thinking of turning them over to the SGC!" Rodney's face was red with anger, right along with John's. The physicist's mind was working overtime trying to offer an alternative solution, but before he could John spoke up again.

"Elizabeth, you just tell them they are not up for grabs. The price was too heavy in getting them in the first place. I've given all that I am willing to give…we're keeping them. Tell them to go out and get their own." John had worked himself into a fury; he couldn't take any more so he whirled around and left the office, heading for the nearest balcony. He needed to cool off before he said or did something he would regret later.

John was right; the price paid was too high.


	2. Chapter 2 P4X 497

Chapter i - P4X-497

"Can you hurry it up, up there? I probably have pneumonia by now." McKay said, griping. He was cold, wet and could hear squishing noises coming from his boots. The team was in single file heading back to the stargate. The narrow path beneath their feet made the passage sluggish going what with the rain.

They had been investigating P4X-497 for nearly five hours. No energy signals. No life signs. No nothing, really. Maybe a few insects here and there, but really nothing at all of any strategic value. Just lush plants as far as the eyes could see. A botanist's heaven: a veritable rain forest kind of planet. Lush green vegetation everywhere; trees that reached for the sky forming canopies over the forest floor.

The two suns of this planet were warm, creating stifling humidity since it had been raining constantly since their arrival. A steady, moderate shower; reminding you of a spring day on Earth: except this rain had already lasted for hours…days maybe. After stepping through the gate and into the light rain, John almost called the mission to an end. Temperature was warm in the nineties, sky was clear so he figured it would stop raining soon. So they trekked on listening to a litany of complaints from McKay. Despite the warm climate, being wet down to your skin made you feel cold deep inside. Everyone had gotten soaked to the skin since they didn't have their rain gear with them. John knew he would never hear the end of it from McKay as the light rain never ceased. The rain had penetrated their clothing right down to their very souls.

Rodney had estimated that the planet had already received seventy inches of rainfall thus far. The trees forming a canopy high overhead trapped the humidity below protecting the delicate plants underneath from the two hot suns that circled the planet. Most of the plants had large leaves; bending and stretching to catch every bit of sunlight they could. Thick vines draped down from the trees in a tangled mess on the rainforest floor.

This small single path, winding along a narrow ridge, was leading them back to the Stargate. The ravine dropped some eight hundred to one thousand meters down to their left before it bottomed out. Above them a solid mountain about six hundred meters high, had outcroppings of rocks you could see scattered here and there. The hillside was all covered with beautiful shades of green foliage; above and below the winding path. Teyla was taking point, followed by John and Rodney. Ronon was covering their six; although there was no danger. Each member leaving three to four paces in between the other; they were continually swatting plant leaves from their field of vision as they slogged along the narrow path. The ground was definitely spongy, but they kept up a fairly steady pace. Their boots were covered in mud. Following this path was becoming harder as they went along. The ground appeared like it couldn't hold much more water.

As the trek continued, they started to notice areas where water run offs had formed, forming water falls along the trail. All of a sudden a loud thunderous boom shook everyone to a stand still. Everyone looked towards the sky to see if it were a lightning strike that had caused the loud noise, but it appeared not.

"That was strange," commented John. "Anything on your scanner McKay?" Turning his head slightly in Rodney's direction who was about four paces behind him.

"Nope." Replied Rodney, short and sweet with a shiver of cold running down his spine.

"Well then, let's keep moving. I want out of these wet clothes sooner, rather than later." A shiver running down John's back as well.

As they took the next step to move, the ground shook and rumbled under their feet, just like an earthquake. Before anyone could react, the ground under John slid away taking him with it. His arms flying up in the air as he began to fall. Muddy water flowing around him like lava, John tumbled down the side of the ridge with its force, getting covered in mud and hitting plant after plant and a rock here and there. Limbs tangling, vines wrapping around his legs and body, he tried to reach out and grab at the plants that were whizzing by in hopes of slowing his decent. His hands were caked with mud and they slipped from the vines every time he tried to hold on. He rolled over jutted rocks, but the fast flow of mud and water kept him off balance, carrying him farther down into the ravine, away from his team.

For what seemed an eternity, the team watched in stunned horror as their CO was flushed down into the ravine by a flood of water and mud.

About two hundred meters down the ravine bank it all came to a sudden and abrupt stop. John's slim body was slammed into the trunks of two trees. His lower back hitting one of the trunks dead on with a solid thwack, while his head hit the other, but, with not as much force. He was laying somewhat on his right side; tangled in vines, plants and muddy water still rushing towards him, the force pressing his aching and damaged body further into the unyielding trunks of the trees he had just hit. He couldn't feel much of his body; as it was numb from falling down over rocks and plants. His head ached with a fierce passion and his vision began to blur. John was trying to hold onto consciousness; he wanted to yell to his team, but had no energy, his breath had been sucked from him. Darkness came and he slipped into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. From above there were shouts; yells of concerns that didn't make it past his ears.

"Sheppard!" yelled Ronon in his strong Satedan voice.

"John!" cried out Teyla. "I cannot see him, do you see him?" She said to her two team mates.

No reply was returned from either shout.

"He's not answering us. Oh god, oh god, oh god. How are we going…? What if he's…?" McKay didn't want to finish those statements afraid of what the answer might be. "Where are you Sheppard? Answer us." Shouted McKay. Then he quickly took out the hand held scanner from his jacket pocket and scanned for life signs. Rodney let out a silent sigh as his instrument still showed four life signs.

Ronon not wasting any more time started down the ravine. Cautiously sliding down, almost on his butt. With neither of his stunned team mates making an effort to follow, he looked back at them with determined eyes, "follow me." He boldly shouted. Ronon continued his slide down the one thousand meter ravine towards his fallen friend.

Without another thought, Teyla started down from where she was. She was three paces ahead of John when the ground opened up behind her and took him. It left in its wake a four foot wide gap in the trail between her and Rodney. All that remained was a steady flow of mud and water. Rodney, cut off from Teyla, followed Ronon down the steep ravine, doing his best to put his hands and feet in the same places where Ronon's had been moments ago. With his shorter stature he was finding it more difficult and his decent was slowed. He grabbed at plants still being covered by the light rain and praying that each hold wouldn't pull the plants out of the spongy ground.

Digging their heals into the soft earth to keep their balance; slowly the three made their way down the ravine looking for any sign of John, not knowing how far down he had traveled.

Looking ahead she saw a dark huddled mass wrapped in mud and vines, Teyla saw John with his back against the trees. The water and mud flowed under, around and against him. She started to move to her left in the direction of Rodney and Ronon. Grabbing for any hold she could get so that she didn't slide further down the ravine herself, while Ronon moved to his right. Ronon was the first to reach John; afraid to do anything until Teyla arrived. Covered in mud, his eyes closed, John's body looked lifeless. Ronon noticed a small amount of blood on the trunk of the tree. Teyla reached the spot a moment later at John's feet. Gasping at what she saw, she wiped the mud from her hand on her pants. Getting most of it off, but with her hand still stained, she carefully reached forward and placed two mud stained fingers on John's neck to check for a pulse. Looking back up at Ronon, and now Rodney, who was panting from the exertion, she gave a small smile.

"He is alive. His pulse is weak, but it is there." Her voice soft, tender and quiet.

Looking between themselves, they knew there was no way that they could carry John out of the ravine, to safety, without assistance. It had taken them over twenty minutes to reach him as it was and they had no means of making a liter. The decent was steep. Slippery. Finding footings and carrying extra weight up the ravine would almost certainly mean slipping further down instead of climbing out.

Ronon turned to Rodney, "I cannot carry him out of here. This rain is making it much too hard." He said. "We need to find shelter until I can get help."

When Rodney hadn't offer up any help or response to Ronon's statement, Teyla looked over at Rodney and rephrased the inquiry. "Can you tell if there are any caves or structures nearby we could use as shelter?"

The ravine, being very deep and over grown with plants made it impossible to see the rocky surfaces which lie beneath.

Rodney, snapping out of his daze, grabbed the scanner from his vest pocket; making a few calibrations before he scanned the area. Standing firm, Rodney slowly turned in a three hundred sixty degree circle, trying not to loose what little footing he had. "I think there might be something about forty meters to the right and down another meter or two," keeping his eyes trained on his scanner.

"Stay here. I will check it out." Ronon using his long legs, he stepped carefully through the mud flow and around Teyla to head off in the direction that Dr. McKay had pointed out.

Rodney, intensely watched Ronon's position on the scanner and what he hoped might be a cave, or rock outcropping that would give them shelter from the rain. Rodney gave Ronon directions. "There! Stop! It should be right there. Whatever 'it' is that I'm picking up should be right there."

Ronon turned and pushed through the forest bed of plants, feeling his way carefully along the side of the ravine. His hand came into contact with a rocky surface. He patted a little farther and his hand went right through. "I think I found something!" He yelled back to his two team mates. Pulling vines and pushing plants out of his way, Ronon pressed in further. Bending down and stepping out of sight from his team mates, Ronon entered what appeared to be a cave. It felt fairly large, ceiling high enough as Ronon was able to stand up. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he took a few steps inside, his senses telling him that it was empty. Walking further into the cave he barely made out another chamber. Checking for any signs of animals, Ronon stilled his breathing and listened carefully, eyes carefully scanning the floor of the cave looking for tracks. With none found, he decided it was safe enough to bring Sheppard here. The cave was warm and dry and would provide shelter from the rain outside while he went for help.

Upon coming back to the mouth of the cave, Ronon got his knife out and cut away the foliage that was in his way, making the entrance to the cave easier to access. Ronon climbed back over to Teyla and Rodney and told them what he had found. "It's a cave, two chambers from what I could see. No animals. It's dry and warm."

John still had not awakened. No sound, no movement, not even a moan when Teyla had put a field dressing on his bleeding head. Just a steady, rise and fall of his chest. Teyla had used her knife to cut away the vines that were wrapped around his body and legs. She carefully checked John for broken bones, moving her hands slowly along each leg and arm and around his ribs. She did not find anything broken. She couldn't tell right now, but she imagined that he would have some dandy bruising later.

Ronon sent Rodney ahead of him to the cave as Ronon reached down and pulled a freed John into a fireman's carry over his shoulder. Teyla lent a guiding hand while Ronon slowly stood up. He carefully put one foot in front of the other and made his way to the cave, slipping just once or twice. He did not want to loose his balance altogether and fall further down the ravine with an unconscious John on his shoulder. Upon reaching the cave entrance, Teyla guided him in. Rodney was inside using his light from his vest to shine a path towards the rear of the cave.

The cave was about ten meters deep before it branched off to another chamber. At it widest point the cave was eight meters wide. The floor was pebbled with stones. Rodney indicated to Ronon to put Sheppard down. It was a little warmer towards the back of the cave and the ground was not as bumpy, nor wet. Ronon gently bent over setting Sheppard down parallel to the cave's entrance with his head to Ronon's right. Teyla, always keeping a watchful eye, moved to John's right side as she knelt and removed John's backpack and guided his head to rest on the cave floor. From John's pack, Teyla pulled out an emergency blanket to cover their wet, mud covered, unconscious team leader.

Standing back up, Ronon professed, "I'll go to the gate to get help. It shouldn't take me long." And with nothing more said, Ronon was out of the cave and on his way to the Stargate before anyone could say anything challenging.

Teyla took the light out of John's vest pocket, turned it on and sat it by him, illuminating a small area around his bandaged head. She took her light out of her vest and did the same. Rodney was hovering nearby not knowing what he should do. Teyla was much better at this sort of stuff than he was. Teyla sat down by John's side and checked for a pulse again, pushing a lock of hair away from his forehead and prayed that he would wake up.

Rodney looked to his unmoving CO and at Teyla. He could hardly make out their features, the light was so dim. "Teyla, I'm going to set the scanner at the cave's entrance, to transmit a signal. It will act like a beacon, so when the jumper arrives, they will be able to use the jumper sensors and find us. I'll be right back."

Teyla nodded with understanding.

A few minutes later, Rodney returned, looking for signs that something had changed in Sheppard's condition. But nothing had changed in those couple of minutes he had been gone. John still lay there motionless, breathing slowly. Teyla started to hum; the sound soft and pleasant. Soothing. Her ministrations gentle, as she wiped away the mud from the Colonel's face, being ever so gentle as to not cause him any further harm. Rodney decided there was nothing that he could do for John right now, and waiting was not his thing. Being still, he was never good at; he was always in motion. So he decided to explore the cave and the second chamber. It was something that would keep him busy. Rodney bent down by Teyla's side, "Teyla, um…I'm going to check this chamber over here. Will you be ok? I mean here…alone with John?"

Teyla with her soft brown eyes looked over at Rodney and whispered, "we will be fine."

"Okay, I won't be gone long. I'll just be over there." Pointing over his shoulder to the second chamber. "Radio me if something changes." Teyla gave a slight bow of her head and a smile as her answer.

OoO

Ronon's long strides took him to the cave's entrance in no time. Stepping out of the cave and back into the rain and chill of the late afternoon suns, Ronon started to climb back up the side of the ravine to the path near the top of the ridge. It was no easier to climb up, than it had been to climb down to John thirty minutes earlier. Ronon grabbed hold of plants, his hands dug into the mud, anything to get leverage. Using his powerful leg muscles he climbed, breathing heavier with each step he took.

The Stargate was not far away when all this happened. Maybe another thirty or forty minutes along the ridge as they were walking. But now the urgency of getting to the gate and getting Sheppard help was all that he could think of. As he reached the path, he took a minute to breathe deep, his muscles aching. The climb had been hard and long. Speed was now of the essence. Turning in the direction of the Stargate, Ronon got into a fast paced run. With each long stride pounding into the sodden soil, muddy water splashed around, coating the back of his legs and his long jacket.

Twenty minutes later, although it seemed longer, Ronon reached the gate and dialed Atlantis. The gate exploded into its bright blue puddle. Now shimmering in front of him, Ronon reached down and entered his IDC.

"Off-world activation." Chuck announced to the control room staff.

Upon hearing the klaxons, Dr. Weir was already stepping out of her office. As she headed into the control room she inquired, "who is scheduled to be back now?" Looking to the Canadian for an answer, she stopped by his side and waited.

"Colonel Sheppard's team ma'am, receiving Ronon's IDC." Chuck said looking at his screen showing confirmation of the IDC.

"Lower the shield." Weir said.

Chuck reached over and pressed the shield button on the console to allow John and the others to return safely.

Weir spoke into her comm, "the shield is down, come on through." As she waited for John and his team to come through the Stargate, she walked to her place on the balcony overlooking the gate. She was a bit surprised to see only Ronon. He was covered in mud from head to toe and breathing hard. Weir quickly headed down the stairs to talk to him.

"Where's John and the rest of the team?" She inquired, worry beginning to show.

Ronon was breathing heavy and panting, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. "There was a mud slide. Sheppard was taken down a ravine about two hundred meters. He unconscious. Teyla and McKay are with him. We found a cave out of the rain..." He wanted to say more, but he needed to get his breathing under control first.

Weir reached up and tapped her comm, "Major Lorne…assemble a rescue team and meet Ronon in the jumper bay in ten minutes." Not waiting for a response from the Major, she tapped her comm for the second time, "Carson…grab your bag and meet Major Lorne in the jumper bay in ten minutes. John is unconscious and possibly injured."

"_What happened to him, Elizabeth?"_ Inquired the good doctor.

"All we know is he was caught in a mud slide and fell about two hundred meters down a ravine." Weir explained with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"_Aye, I'll get my supplies and get to the jumper bay." _With that said the doctor was off.

Weir looked at Ronon and just said, "go!" moving her hand in a shooing motion towards the jumper bay.

Ronon took the stairs two at a time until he reached the jumper bay, leaving a trail of mud in his wake. Major Lorne, Lt. Ruiz and two other Marines where putting rescue gear into Jumper Three. Ronon quickly explained the situation on the planet. As they hauled the last of their gear into the jumper, the doctor was just coming through the door with his.

"You better put a backboard and full stretcher in there too, Major." Beckett remarked walking up the back hatch ramp.

"Already done Doc. Ronon said that the planet is mostly a rain forest; doesn't sound like there will be anywhere to park. So we are going to just hover in the ravine." Major Lorne reported.

"Do we have everything?" The Major looked at his team, Ronon and Beckett. Getting satisfactory nods, he said, "saddle up!"

Within minutes Jumper Three was hovering in the gate room ready to go through the event horizon. Weir tapped her comm, "bring them home Major."

"_Will do ma'am."_ Lorne responded as Jumper Three thrust forward through the gate.

Upon exiting the gate on the planet, Lorne looked at Ronon and asked, "now where?"

Before Ronon could respond, Lt. Ruiz, who was piloting Jumper Three, turned to Lorne, "Sir, we are picking up a signal. It looks like it is coming from there." Lt. Ruiz pointed at the HUD screen and pointed at the white blinking light.

"Alright Lieutenant head that way." Lorne looked at Ronon and got a satisfactory nod that they were indeed headed in the right direction.

In just a few minutes Jumper Three was slowing and maneuvering down into the ravine. Lt. Ruiz piloted the jumper as close as he could to the side of the ravine. Hovering even with the cave entrance, the hatch was lowered to match up with the ground just outside the caves entrance. "Keep it steady Lieutenant; I'm going with the Doc and Ronon. Sergeant Miller, stand guard at the caves entrance." The Major took the final step off the ramp and onto the soggy ground, following Ronon and Dr. Beckett who were five paces ahead.

OoO

Fifteen minutes or so had passed, when Rodney came out of the second chamber with his hands full. The lighting they had was not much, so Teyla could not see what it was that Rodney was carrying. Walking over to Teyla and Sheppard, he knelt down and showed Teyla what he had found. In his hands were a stack of blankets. Together they carefully put a couple on John's still form, tucking them firmly around him in hopes of staving off shock. Rodney took a blanket and wrapped it around Teyla's shoulders. Her head tipped in gratitude.

"There's more, I'll be right back." Excitedly he stood up and went back to the chamber. Coming back a few moments later with a lantern in his hand. He got the lantern lit and it put a nice warm glow throughout the cave. Much better than the two small lights from their vests.

"Rodney, where is this coming from?" Teyla had a puzzled look on her face.

"The chamber over there if full of stuff, I saw the blankets and thought we could use them. There are more boxes, crates and bags to look through. It looks likes someone at some point stock piled this stuff, maybe a black-marketeer or space pirate, I don't know. All I do know is that the chamber is full of this sort of stuff and who knows what else. I don't think we have to worry about anyone coming back for it. It doesn't look like anyone has been here in years….lots of years…hundreds of years. The dust over the crates hasn't been touched in a very long time. The moderate temperature in the cave has kept most of it from rotting." He exclaimed with an exhausted smile. "How is Sheppard?"

Teyla's gaze returned to John, "he has not moved, nor has he woken. I'm concerned, Rodney."

Concern showed in his own eyes and a lump had started in his throat, Rodney looked at them, "he'll be okay. Carson will fix him up as soon as we get back to Atlantis." He paused for a second then continued. "If its ok with you, I'd like to go back to the chamber and see what else there might be."

Without a word, Teyla just nodded her approval.

Rodney turned and headed back to the chamber. Once there he found another lantern and got it going. Turning his light off and putting it back into his vest, he set about his investigation of the rest of the contents of the chamber.

The chamber was not as large as the first one. There were sacks, boxes and crates stacked everywhere. Rodney wasted no time in getting started; who knew what could be in all the crates and boxes.

Teyla kept watch over John. Still humming to him softly and willing him to wake, she snuggled under her blanket a bit more, trying to keep the cold away. She un-wrapped his right hand out from under the covers to hold it. Her hand cradling John's and her thumb rubbing circles on the back. Teyla needed the contact; needed to feel John's presence with her. She stopped her humming as she felt her hand being squeezed. Looking down at John who had started to stir. Under the blankets she could tell he was trying to get his other hand and arm free. His head moved from side to side with a small groan escaping his parched lips.

"John." She said softly. "John, can you hear me?"

He was struggling to get free. He couldn't move, something was holding him in place. He could hear someone calling his name. A soft voice, like a whisper in the winds. He felt someone caressing his hand. But he just couldn't quite get his body to cooperate. Not yet at least. John struggled to open his eyes. He had a sense of being warm, yet he was cold. '_Why am I cold? What happened?'_ He thought. His mind was clouded; it was a challenge to think clearly. His head throbbed to the beat of his heart. _'There it was again, that voice. I should know that voice._' He said to himself.

"John."

John was more than determined this time; he would get his eyes open and see who belonged to that angel's voice he was hearing, no matter that his head had a jackhammer inside. Slowly he pried his eyes open, one at a time, blinking several times to clear his vision. He could see rock above him in the soft yellow glow that danced about him. He allowed his head to loll to the right where he thought he heard the beautiful voice.

"Teyla?" John's voice came out as a half-audible rasp, his dry throat causing his words to come out soft and scratchy.

Her soft brown eyes filled with joy, "yes John, I am here. How do you feel?"

There were many questions he wanted answers too, like where he was and why was he wet and most of all why his head hurt so badly. All he could squeeze out of his dry mouth right now was, "Rodney? Ronon? Where?" Hoping that Teyla would understand what he was asking. He had looked around, but didn't see them hovering near by and hadn't heard any other sounds around him. As team leader, he needed to know that his team mates were safe.

Teyla knew exactly what he meant. "Ronon went to the gate to get help. He is fine. Rodney is searching another chamber in this cave we found. He is also fine," looking off into the direction of the second chamber.

Processing the information that Teyla had provided, John licked his lips and tried to speak again. Teyla gently lifted his head and pressed the canteen to his lips for a small sip of water. The water felt heavenly against his dry mouth. He savored every bit.

"Thanks." John said as he tried to get his thoughts together.

"You did not answer me before. How do you feel?" Teyla repeated her inquiry a little more sternly.

John gave her his most reassuring grin and whispered, "I'm fine." John closed his eyes from the struggle; his eyelids felt like lead weights. If truth be known, he felt like crap. His head was pounding, his body ached and he was wet, cold and tired.

"You must keep your eyes open, John. You cannot sleep. You need to stay awake. Talk to me." Teyla laid a reassuring hand across his forehead and cheek, still holding his right hand, she squeezed.

John was trying too, but his eyelids were so damn heavy. His head pounding from the jackhammer inside of it, hammering in constant rhythm with the beating of his heart. Doing his best, his eyes opened and moved around the cave ceiling, trying to remember what had happened. It was coming back to him in small pieces. He remembered the rain. He remembered he was cold and wet. He remembered the loud boom and the ground shaking.

"I f..f..fell." John slurred out.

Teyla tapped her comm and informed Rodney that the Colonel was awake. Rodney had been working in the second chamber for the better part of an hour. She tried to get Ronon, however, most likely due to the rock; the signal was not getting out. And she didn't want to leave John alone to walk to the entrance to try Ronon again.

From the direction of the second chamber Rodney came a bustling over. He has a sparkle in his eyes, and was carrying a medium sized crate in his hands. His steps were quick and sure, as he walked over to Sheppard and Teyla. His eyes were wide like the Grand Canyon. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Rodney could hardly contain himself. Kneeling down and placing the crate gently before him on the cave floor, on John's left side, he grinned at his team leader.

"Okay, I give…why are…you Mr. Happy?" John inquired. Still not being able to get his thoughts out in one coherent sentence.

Rodney's grin widened, if that was even possible. He could not stop thinking of the possibilities. He could not stop smiling or humming, his head bobbing back and forth on his shoulders. Slowly he opened the crate that he had set before him and pulled out a ZPM. "Look what I just found! And not only this one, but one more just like it. Yes, you heard correctly. Two. A total of T.W.O. Can you believe it? Do you know what Atlantis can do with two fully charged ZedPM's? Do you? Do you? With two fully charged ZedPM's the shielding capability would cover the Athosians on the mainland. We might be able to fire up the star drive. We could supply power to all areas of Atlantis. We could power up the labs and finally after all these years figure out what they do. God! I hope they are fully charged. I have not looked in all the crates and boxes in the chamber yet. I'm only about a third of my way through. And there could be more. Did I mention that I'm not sure if they are fully charged or not, but what a find! So far two ZedPM's!"

"Rodney. Breathe!" John said with all the air he could spare from his lungs before the physicist passed out. It was a great find. Now if they were fully charged, that would be even better.

Rodney snapped back to reality, taking a deep breath in. Still reeling in the joy of finding two ZedPM's, he looked at Sheppard, "Oh…Sorry." His mouth continued. "How are you by the way?"

John looked up at him and gave his best, "I'm fine."

A sound at the cave's entrance brought the three explorer's attention together. All looking towards the opening, they made out the large frame of Ronon leading what looked like Beckett and Lorne into the cave. Outside, even at this distance, John could hear the hum of a jumper.

"Sheppard, you ok?" Ronon's voice echoed in the cave.

"I'm fine." John stated simply.

"I'll be the judge of that lad. Now let me have a look at ya." Teyla moved to stand near Ronon, allowing the Doctor access to Colonel Sheppard. Beckett lowered himself near John, in Teyla's place. Opening his bag and getting out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "Teyla luv, how long was the Colonel unconscious?" Beckett un-wrapped the Colonel from his blankets gaining access so he could listen to his heart and lungs. Cool air brushed over the wet uniform; a small gasp slipped through the Colonel's lips.

"About fifty to fifty-five minutes. He just woke up." She politely said.

"Thanks luv. Is there anything else I need to know, as I know the Colonel will not be forthcoming?" Carson paused; a questionable look crossed his face and asked, "where did you get these blankets?"

Before Teyla could speak Rodney answered, "I found them. They were in that chamber back there."

While Beckett did his ministrations, taking pulse, blood pressure, listening to heart and lungs; checking for broken bones, John's focus was elsewhere; he hadn't noticed that when Beckett checked his legs for broken bones that he hadn't felt his hands go up and down his legs. His focus was on Major Evan Lorne, his Second in Command. "Major, I have a job for you. I need you to get a detail here and go through some crates and boxes. Look what Rodney found besides blankets." John pointed to the ZPM that Rodney was still holding dearly.

"Yes Sir!" Major Lorne snapped with a grin on his face. Lorne knew what the implications were if Atlantis had even one more fully charged ZPM. Lorne headed back to the cave entrance. Stepping up on the ramp and into the jumper, he started advising Lt. Ruiz to open a connection back to Atlantis.

"Colonel, if I can just have a look in your eyes." Beckett said pulling out the dreaded penlight; trying to quell a squirming Colonel.

It didn't take Lorne long. Upon coming back to where the Colonel was, Lorne reported, "okay, Dr. McKay I have a second jumper with a team ready to go through crates coming through the gate in ten minutes. Why don't you show me what we are dealing with here?"

"Right this way Major." Rodney said. Putting his precious ZedPM back into the protective crate, and getting up, he looked down at Sheppard before he walked away, "are you really alright, that was some fall you took?"

"Rodney, I told you, I'm fine. And Dr. Beckett will tell you the same thing. Right Doc?" John gave the doctor his half grin smile.

Beckett being put on the spot just said, "I'll let ya know after I get him back to Atlantis and thoroughly checked out."

Holding the crate in front of him, afraid to let it out of this sight, Rodney moved to go back to the second chamber. Because he was so excited at the find he wasn't paying attention to where he was at or going. Rodney misjudged and stumbled over John's feet. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

John's face flashed a look of surprise. He didn't feel anything. '_Why did I not feel Rodney step on my leg? Better yet, why can't I move my legs?'_ These thoughts scared John. Looking up at a scared Rodney he just said, "no."

"Oh thank God!" Rodney gasped and he and Lorne made there way over to the second chamber.

Carson caught the look on John's face and knew right away something was wrong. He wanted to say something, but John's eyes pleaded at him to stay quiet. So Beckett did the next best thing. "Teyla, Ronon, would you be so kind as to go back to the jumper and get the stretcher and backboard for me. I'm almost ready to get the Colonel out of here." With a nod from Teyla and a grunt from Ronon the two headed for the jumper.

Once they were gone and out of ear shot, Carson turned to John and asked him point blank, "can you feel or move your legs son?"

John didn't want to answer that question. _'Ask me any question but that one Doc.'_ He thought. He was afraid of what it might mean. Locked on Carson's face he just shook his head 'no' although moving added to the pain already banging inside his head. Unable to voice it out loud, as if by doing so, would make it true.

"Okay Colonel, just relax. I'm going to put you on a backboard just in case." Beckett said with a lump in his throat. "Do you remember anything from your fall?"

"Only bits and pieces. Doc. I don't want my team to know. I don't want anyone to know right now. Do you have to use the backboard?" John whispered.

"Aye Colonel I do. But I can let them know it is just precautionary since you took a tumble down the ridge." Beckett's explanation eased the Colonel's frightened mind.

"Thanks Carson," was all John could muster up to say.

By the time they were done with their private conversation, Teyla and Ronon had returned with the backboard and stretcher that Dr. Beckett had sent them after. Rodney and Major Lorne returned at the same time from the second chamber. It was time to get the Colonel home.

Taking the backboard from Teyla, placing it on the cave floor on John's left side, Carson thanked Teyla. "Thank you luv."

Addressing the group before him, Carson explained what was going to happen and why. He also told them he needed their help to roll the Colonel onto his side to get the backboard in place. Assigning jobs to each, Carson took John's head. He told Ronon and Lorne to roll John's shoulders and hips. Rodney took care of John's legs and Teyla would slide the backboard underneath John once he is on his side.

Carson folded John's arms across his chest and told him to keep them there. With everyone in their place, "On the count of three. Everyone ready? Colonel, just let us do all the work." Carson looked to each face to get acknowledgement. "Okay then, one, two…three." With that, John was rolled onto his right side and Teyla slid the backboard underneath him. Gently the four men rolled Sheppard back down. Carson secured John to the backboard. When he was done, the four men carefully picked John up and placed him on the nearby stretcher.

John gathered enough of his voice, and hoped it would sound commanding, "are we ready to go home now? I'm still wet and cold."

John got a few nods and a 'Yes Sir'. The four men each took a corner of the stretcher and lifted John up. Walking carefully to the cave entrance, out into the light rain, they stepped onto the lowered hatch that Lt. Ruiz had kept steady and into Jumper Three. They placed Colonel Sheppard on the floor in the rear compartment. Carson tutted about John while Ronon, Rodney and Teyla each took a seat on the bench.

Lorne looked down at his CO, "Sgt. Miller and I will stay here Sir and wait for Jumper Six to arrive. I'll get them started going through the chamber. See you back in Atlantis Sir. And Dr. McKay… we'll bring home every ZPM we find. Don't you worry about them, they'll be safe with us." McKay nodded and Major Lorne stepped back off the hatch and into the caves entrance to keep out of the rain. The hatch raised and within minutes Jumper Three was on its way back to Atlantis.


	3. Chapter 3 Discovery

Chapter ii - Discovery

The trip took only a few minutes. Lt. Ruiz dialed Atlantis and before they knew it, Jumper Three was landing on its re-charging pad in the jumper bay. As the hatch was lowered, Beckett's staff was already waiting with a gurney. So was an impatient Dr. Weir. Rolling the gurney forward to the base of the ramp, they were met by their CMO, Ronon, Rodney and Corporal Mitchell carrying a stretcher with Lt. Col. John Sheppard securely attached. Setting him gently on the waiting gurney.

Elizabeth stepped up to the gurney to look at John. "Hey….heard you were mud wrestling."

"I guess you could say that." John replied. His mood subdued by what he was thinking.

With a nod from Beckett, the gurney started rolling down the corridor towards the infirmary; followed by a mud soaked Ronon, a cold and damp Rodney and Teyla. Weir turned around to ask Lorne for an update and realized he was not there. "Where's the Major?" she asked to no one in particular.

Lt. Ruiz was just at the back of the jumper when he heard her question. Walking down the ramp he replied, "Major Lorne and Sergeant Miller remained on the planet ma'am. They are waiting on the team in Jumper Six. Dr. McKay found a chamber stockpiled with crates and such. He found two ZPM's ma'am. Lorne stayed to head up the investigation of the rest of the chamber."

Weir nodded her appreciation and thanked the young Lieutenant. Then she turned and headed to the infirmary herself to check on John and the others.

OoO

John had closed his eyes as he rolled through the halls of Atlantis from the jumper bay towards the infirmary; the lights above him flickered as he passed each one, making him a bit nauseous. Just as they pushed through the doors to the infirmary, the distinct smell of antiseptic assaulted his senses, Beckett started issuing orders to his staff. Everyone jumped into action all around him. John's gurney kept going until it reached the exam bed. Orderlies and nurses began their work preparing their patient.

Carson paused a moment, turned around and held up a forestalling hand to stop the three that were following. "Alright you three, I want you to first get a shower, get into clean scrubs, get your post-mission check done and get some hot food in ya. I'll let you know about the Colonel once I have done a thorough exam, but it will take a while." When none of them made an effort to move Dr. Beckett ordered, "Move! Off with ya! Didn't ya just hear what I said?" Using his hands in a back & forth upward motion he indicated they should go. Beckett turned and went towards his patient's bed to start the exam. Reluctant, the three did as they were told and headed for the infirmary showers.

Although it had only been a few short minutes by the time Carson got to Sheppard; he was already in a gown, sporting an IV in the back of his left hand. His damp, rain soaked muddy uniform had been removed and lay in a heap on the floor. Sheppard was covered in a warm blanket and his hazel eyes were barely open. The nurse was taking his blood pressure for the second time. Carson reached down to take John's wrist to get a current pulse, not that he didn't trust the pulse/ox monitor. He always felt that human contact was the best care for his patients. The nurse now moved onto taking his temperature and respirations.

At this point John didn't really care too much about what was happening or his surroundings, half open, glazed eyes peered out from underneath his very heavy lids. Carson looked down and saw the worried face staring back. His doctors' mind was thinking ten times faster; cataloging all the tests that needed to be done. He wanted so much to reassure his patient and friend, but it was too early to do so.

"I need a full skull and spine series and get the Ancient scanner warmed up. I also want a CT and an MRI." His Scottish brogue barked.

Looking down at John he asked, "are you in any pain son? How's your headache? Any soreness around your ribs or arms?"

John really didn't want to talk right now, so he just shook his head 'no'. His thoughts were on all the things that he would not be able to do if this nightmare he was living turned real. '_How could I maintain Military Command of Atlantis? No more off-world missions. No flying, surfing or skateboarding. No more early morning runs with Ronon. No flying. No more stick sparring with Teyla. No more flying choppers or puddle jumpers for that matter.'_ His mind was so heavy with thoughts, he just wanted to sleep and then wake up from this nightmare.

But of course that was not to be. Beckett kept after him to stay awake. He could feel part of himself being moved; it was like looking down at himself from above. He was disconnected and had no control. John hated to be out of control. He was being taken to get the x-rays and scans that the doctor had ordered.

After hours of endless scans, poking and prodding, he was back in the infirmary being tucked under another warm blanket in his usual bed. Carson pulled the privacy curtains, allowing John to close his eyes for the first time. John knew he would be awakened in a few hours anyway.

OoO

Jumper Six landed softly in the jumper bay on its pad. Major Lorne could hardly wait to tell his CO of their mission. Searching the chamber that Dr. McKay found didn't take as long as they thought. Three men from Jumper Six plus himself and Sgt. Miller made fast work of it. Most of the stuff in the bags, crates and boxes was worthless. Grains, pelts, food stuffs, oils, nothing of any real value. The search team had found some Ancient looking devices amongst the crates and boxes; so they crated them up to bring back as well. Besides the two ZPM's that Dr. McKay found, Lorne and his team uncovered three more. With the excitement of the find strong on his mind, Lorne was the first one out of the jumper. Before he got too far though, he turned to his men and told them to take the ZPM's and other Ancient devices they found to Dr. McKay's lab.

Lorne headed straight to the infirmary. He knew that Dr. McKay would still be there with the rest of his CO's team awaiting news of his condition. He also figured that Dr. Weir would be there as well. He could give his report to them both and it would save time. Almost at a trot he headed down the halls of Atlantis. Major Lorne reached the infirmary and sure enough he saw Dr. McKay and Dr. Weir waiting inside.

He opened the infirmary door; all eyes turned and focused on him as he entered.

Dr. McKay was the first to say anything. "Well…what was in the rest of the crates?"

The Major finished his step into the waiting area, nodded to Dr. Weir and began his report. "We found three more ZPM's after searching the remaining crates and boxes. Most of the stuff was of no real value. I had my men take the five ZPM's as well as some other Ancient devices we found to Dr. McKay's lab."

"Five…Major? We have five ZPM's?" Weir said with astonishment.

"Yes ma'am."

Rodney eyes just about exploded from their sockets they were so wide and he could see that Dr. Weir was having the same reaction. Before things got out of hand, Rodney spoke up, "we may have five ZedPM's Elizabeth, but we don't know if they are charged or not." When he finished speaking, Rodney tapped his comm and informed Zelenka to start the testing. He would be there as soon as he got word on Sheppard's condition.

Carson headed out to the waiting room, where he knew he would find John's team and Elizabeth waiting. The group, upon seeing Carson coming towards them, all stood impatiently waiting for him to take those last ten steps toward them, anxiously wanting to know what the good doctor had to say.

Holding a hand up to quell the bombardment of questions he knew was coming, Carson took a deep breath and began. "He's stable. He has a concussion, but no skull fracture. We'll have to wake him up every few hours or so, he's not going to like that much. He has several bruises and a few minor cuts, nothing to really worry about. We're watching for any signs of infection. The Colonel is sleeping right now. But I suspect you all want to see him anyway." Carson hated not telling them everything, but he had promised his patient. He would leave that detail up to John when he was ready.

"Is John going to be alright?" Elizabeth blurted the question that was on everyone's mind.

Carson lowered his head and looked at his shoes giving himself time to come up with a satisfactory response that would not betray his promise. When his gaze returned to Elizabeth and the rest, he simply said, "with time."

Carson led the group into the infirmary to the now sleeping Colonel, parting the privacy curtains so they could enter. Weir moved up to the right hand side of the bed looking down at her Military Commander sleeping peacefully. Teyla stood on the left and bent down to touch her forehead to his in the traditional Athosian way. Rodney and Ronon stood at the end of the Colonel's bed just watching the two women and their team leader, not knowing what either of them could or should say or do. Major Lorne just hung back, not wanting to get in the way.

Beckett ushered them out with instructions to eat and get some sleep before he went back to his office to search the Ancient data base for anything that might help his patient.

OoO

John lay quietly as the Ancient scanner made its pass over his body. He had endured x-ray after x-ray; head shots and spine shots. So many that he lost count. The MRI he had earlier only added to the jackhammer that continued to bang in his head. He was glad that the Ancient scanner was quiet. Beckett was reviewing the x-rays his lab technician had just handed him. Putting each picture on the lighted white panel, he scrutinized each with a careful eye, not liking what he saw when it came to the spinal x-rays. A nurse walked over and handed her CMO a file containing the results of John's CT scan and MRI. Opening the file he read through the results; page after page. Shaking his head in disbelief at what he was seeing and reading.

His patient was being moved back into the infirmary and put into his usual bed, settling under a warm blanket, when Carson came to talk to him. Pulling up a stool to sit next to his bed, Carson's eyes betrayed him before he could utter a single word.

With such pain and sadness in his eyes, he spoke softly, "I have the results of all your tests and scans."

"It's bad, isn't it?" John asked. He already knew the answer before he even asked the question. John had total recall of what happened to him on the planet. While undergoing the scans and x-rays it had all come flooding back to him. He remembered hitting the trees that stopped his descent. He remembered everything. It had come back to him in slow motion replay.

"Aye, it is…it looks like you have a complete spinal cord injury; which is total loss of motor function and sensation below the waist." Pausing to allow John to grasp what he was saying before he continued. "The paralysis is permanent." Carson never liked giving bad news to his patients that was one part of his profession he hated.

John had a million question to ask, but couldn't think of one at this moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. Opening his eyes again and looking into Carson's deep blue ones, he just asked, "I'd like to sleep now if I could?"

"Aye, go ahead, we'll talk later. Because of your concussion, I'll be waking you up every couple of hours you know. We have much to discuss when you're ready. I still have to go talk to your team; I know they have been waiting out there for hours." Carson rose from the stool he had been sitting on when John called to him.

"Doc! Please don't say anything about this to them." John's eyes pleading with the doctors. "And could you keep those curtains closed?" John was a private person, he wanted to be left alone and didn't want to be seen either.

"I won't son, now rest; we'll talk later when you feel up to it." Carson set the stool aside and closed the curtains behind him as he walked to the waiting area to see five people with concern written all over their faces.

It didn't take long and John's heavy eyelids won out. He fell into a deep sleep.

OoO

Beckett had kept his promise. For the past twenty-four hours John was forced awake about every two hours or so. Asked if he knew his name, where he was and if he remembered what happened. John knew he had a catheter, but this time he didn't complain; he couldn't feel it protruding where he knew it should not be. His head hurt and his tired body ached and only wanted uninterrupted sleep. By early morning on his third full day in the infirmary, John was staying awake more. When a nurse came by to check on him, he asked for the time. It was 05:23.

"Would you get Dr. Beckett for me?" He asked the pretty nurse who had finished taking his vitals and was jotting down the results in his chart.

"Sure, I'll call him right away for you Colonel. Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Mary responded. Mary was a seasoned medical nurse; she served at several posts in the Middle East for the British. She was in her late forties, brown hair pulled into a bun, with her soft green eyes, caring and gentle. Although Mary stood only 5'3", she could take down any Marine who would not listen to her orders.

"No, just tell Dr. Beckett I'm ready." And with that said, the nurse was off. John rested his eyes and waited for Beckett. The bruises that covered his torso and arms had started to turn yellowish-green. He hadn't really cared about the ones on his legs.

It wasn't long before a sleepy eyed doctor pulled the privacy curtain back and pulled up a stool next to John's bed. John felt bad for waking him so early, but he had to know what was going to happen and he needed answers now.

"Doc…I'm sorry for waking you up so early." John said with a half smile.

"It's alright son. I know you have questions and I'll do my best to answer them." Beckett said.

John looked back at Carson; he did have a million questions running through his mind all at once, but he just didn't know where to start. This had to be a bad dream; this just couldn't be happening to him. So he started with, "is this real?" The words came out almost as a whisper.

Carson ran his hand over his five o'clock shadowed face and looked at John, "its real."

A great sadness was building up inside of John. His eyes took on a darker sheen. The half smile he had a few moments earlier had disappeared. All those things he thought about earlier; he would never be able to do again flooded his mind. '_No surfing, no sparring, no flying. Oh God, no flying. How was he going to live without being able to fly? And Atlantis, who would take care of Atlantis?'_ John couldn't believe this. He didn't want to believe this. Surely Carson would figure something out.

"Carson…there's gotta be something you can do. This can **not** be happening! I need options, yeah… options. What about Ancient healing devices, or…." John's eyes pleaded with Carson for the tiniest bit of hope.

"I wish there was son. When you got slammed into that tree, you broke your back. There's no surgery, no options, no Ancient miracle that can help you. You're gonna have to live with that fact and go on with your life." Carson's tone was kind and gentle but still firm enough. He had to make John understand.

"What life?" John had no inflection in his words at all.

"Son, your brain still works, you have two good arms and hands; though your legs may not work. There will be plenty for you to do and you know we are all going to support you, any way that we can." Beckett was letting the fatigue he felt catch up with him and his words came out a little sorely. "We are your family son; we are not going to let anything happen to you. This much I promise."

John took everything in, absorbed what he knew was true. Of course, they were his family; they would do anything for him. Just like he would do anything for all of them. It was just that he would rather be on the 'doing too', than the 'done too' side. John pondered his next thought, '_what if the SGC won't let me stay_?'

"Carson…would you call Elizabeth, just Elizabeth, no one else. I don't want my team to know just yet. I guess I should tell her. And um…would you stay and help me?" John didn't know if he could manage this on his own or not.

Already reaching for his comm, Carson looked over at John, "of course I will."

It was nearly 08:00 when Elizabeth walked into the infirmary. John and Carson had spent most of the last two hours talking, explaining and planning. She looked to the curtained off area where she knew John was. But decided to seek out her CMO first, his message to come to the infirmary was a bit vague. Being told not to say anything to anyone else shocked her a bit. _'Why just her? Why not his whole team?' _She thought as she rounded the corner and found her CMO sitting in his office looking pretty worn out; cup of tea in hand.

"Carson? What is this all about?" Elizabeth didn't care too much for mystery.

"Oh…good morning lass…John is awake and wants to talk to you. He should be finished with his breakfast by now." Carson said standing and motioned for her to follow.

The two headed from Carson's office to the curtained off area where John was. Indeed he was just finishing up his breakfast when the curtain opened and Elizabeth and Carson walked in. Carson motioned for Elizabeth to take a seat, while he pulled away the rolling bed table and the empty breakfast tray. Carson pulled over the stool and sat down.

"Good Morning, John. How do you feel?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm good." Was all John could say at the moment; trying to figure out where he was going from here.

"Carson tells me you want to talk. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Elizabeth…" A long pause and a deep breath later John continued, "I'm going to need your help with something."

"Go on." She said after another long pause by John. Whatever it was that he needed to talk about must be pretty difficult for him. It was unlike John to hem and haw when it came to saying something important.

"I need you to do some research for me. I need you to research if there are any Military Commanders who retained their posts after being permanently injured." There he had said it. '_Now what?'_ He thought.

Elizabeth had a puzzled look on her face. Trying to process the meaning of his request. Why would John want to know something like that? Why would a concussion…then it hit her like a ton of bricks; something else was wrong. "What's wrong John? What are you keeping from me?" She looked between the two men hoping to get some kind of a sign.

Not really knowing how to say what needed to be said, John took the direct approach. He knew Elizabeth would prefer that to toying around with the subject. "Elizabeth…I…I'm…I have no feeling from the waist down. I'm paralyzed." '_God that was hard.'_ Harder than he thought it would have been to say.

Elizabeth didn't say a word. Didn't move. Her eyes were locked on John, but it seemed they were looking through him. Her mind taken aback by the information that she just heard.

"Elizabeth?" John cautiously said.

At the sound of her name, she snapped out of her daze, blinked a few times as if that would clear her mind. She looked at John, then to Carson, then back to John, trying to read their faces. "John?"

John just nodded. What else could he say?

Carson took this moment of silence to jump in. He figured John could use a little help about now. "Lass…he's telling ya the truth. I've done every test, every scan, searched every data base available to me and there's no fixin' the Colonel's spine."

Still processing the information, Elizabeth looked to her Second in Command and Chief Medical Officer and questioned. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

John spoke right up. "I really could use that information. That is why I asked you here, Elizabeth. I would like to remain on Atlantis. I would really like to remain as Military Commander. I want to know where I stand so to speak. I've been thinking 'bout this for several hours now, I know off-world missions are out, but I think I can still do the job I was given…if the SGC and you will give me that chance." He finished.

Elizabeth would give him that chance; she needed John as much as John needed to be here. She didn't think she could operate Atlantis without his help and guidance. She was only concerned what the SGC would think.

"I'll get right on it. We send our data burst at 14:00 hours. By tomorrow same time we should have an answer." She was getting up from her chair, when John stopped her.

"Elizabeth, please don't say anything to anyone about this. So far, you, Carson and his staff are the only ones who know. I'd like to keep it that way for now if I could. Especially since I don't know if the SGC, Air Force or IOA will allow me to stay here or not."

"Sure, John. I know a few people on Earth I can trust. No one will know until you are ready." Elizabeth got up and left the two men. She had work to do before the 14:00 hour deadline.

John and Carson continued to talk about how life was going to change if he got to stay. What John's needs were going to be; the risks and care he would require. This got Carson thinking; he should send his own data request to Earth. If he timed it right, the Daedalus could bring the needed equipment on their next run. Carson was thinking on the more positive side of things. He had no doubts that John would remain on Atlantis. With his mind in over-drive, Carson excused himself and went back to his office to prepare his request. John was exhausted; he and Carson had been talking since around six am. So a little nap right about now seemed like a good idea. John snuggled back into his pillows and closed his eyes, trying to shut off his mind, even if just for a few hours.

OoO

It was now lunch time and Colleen, the nurse, was getting ready to take John his tray. Dr. McKay walked into the infirmary whistling and smiling from ear to ear. He stopped the nurse and asked if he could see Sheppard.

"I was just taking his lunch tray to him. I think he is still sleeping." Colleen replied. Colleen had short blond hair, eyes as blue as the ocean. Rodney really liked her; she reminded him of Samantha Carter back at the SGC. The only thing Rodney didn't like about Colleen was being on the receiving end of a sharp needle; Colleen was real good at doing her job.

Rodney, taking the tray out of her hands said, "I'll do it," then he walked over to the curtained off area surrounding Sheppard's bed and put the tray on the rolling bedside table. Before rolling the table in front of Sheppard, Rodney thought it best to wake his sleeping team leader. He gently put his hand on Sheppard's thigh and gave it a light shake. The Colonel didn't stir. He squeezed and shook a little harder this time and still the Colonel lay sound asleep. Rodney could see the rise and fall of Sheppard's chest, so he knew he was still alive. Panic was starting to set in. Rodney was ready almost to run to get Beckett. But first, he moved a little closer and placed his hand solidly on Sheppard's shoulder and gave a light shake. Colonel Sheppard's head moved, he took a deep breath in and his eyes blinked away the sleep. Turning his head to the right he saw Rodney staring at him strangely.

"Hey. What's wrong?" John asked. "Are the ZPM's all depleted?" John had been in and out of consciousness over the past three days and he hadn't seen Rodney or been able to talk with him for more than a couple of minutes.

"Huh? Oh… no, three of them are fully charged. Two of them have minimal power." Rodney answered still with that strange look on his face.

"So why do you look like your cat just died? I would have thought with having three fully charged ZPM's, you would be on cloud nine; or coming down from a sugar high." John couldn't comprehend why Rodney looked the way he did. This just was not your typical 'I got three working ZPM's' look coming from the physicist.

Rodney, still dumb-struck at the events that just played out before him, tried to gather his genius wits in order to respond. "I brought you your lunch. See. I tried waking you, but you didn't wake up."

"I must not have heard you. I was really tired. Carson and I had been talking since quite early this morning."

"You don't get it. I had my hand on your thigh and I shook you. Twice! And you still didn't wake up." Rodney voice rose in volume. "You couldn't have been that zonked out! What's wrong with you? What didn't you tell us?"

John looked like he had been caught in headlights. How could he have let his guard down? He didn't want his team to know yet. It would be tomorrow afternoon before he got the information he requested from Weir. It would be tomorrow before he knew whether he had a fighting chance to stay. How could he let this happen? But more importantly he thought, _'what do I do about it now?_ _Rodney was waiting for an answer. He's a genius after all, he would figure it out given enough time. Oh God!'_

John looked at Rodney, "I do have something to tell you. But I would rather wait until tomorrow afternoon and to tell all of you at the same time."

"Not gonna happen Colonel! You tell us now!" Rodney demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

With a heavy sigh, John gave in, he was in no mood to fight. "Can you get Teyla and Ronon here?"

As quick as he processed the Colonel's request, Rodney hit his comm. "Teyla! Ronon! Drop whatever unimportant thing it is that you are doing and get your asses to the infirmary. NOW!"

Not waiting for a reply from his team mates, he turned back to stare at Sheppard, hoping he could figure out what in hell was going on here. Not five minutes later, Teyla and Ronon come running into the infirmary. Both out of breath, Ronon with his hand on his blaster just in case. Carson heard the commotion from his office and came barreling around the corner; almost running into the pair.

"Whoa! What's the trouble? Where's the fire?" Carson's voice sounded a little on edge at hearing running footsteps in his infirmary.

Teyla, still panting a little, in her soft voice responded. "We got an urgent call from Dr. McKay to report here." Her eyes searching the room as she spoke for her missing team mate.

"You did, did you?" Looking around his infirmary, Carson didn't see Rodney either. Just then, Rodney poked his head out from behind the curtain that surrounded Colonel Sheppard's bed.

"You two! Get over here. Now!" He yelled stepping back inside the curtained off area.

The three of them headed over to Sheppard's bed to see what had gotten Rodney so upset that he'd be shouting. After parting the curtain, they entered. Carson right away went into doctor mode. Checking Sheppard's monitors for any irregularities that might have caused Rodney to yell. Teyla and Ronon settled on the other side of John's bed, waiting for Carson to finish and Rodney to start explaining.

Carson not finding anything wrong, looked down at John, "everything alright, lad?"

John looked at Carson and without a word spoken between them; Carson knew right away what had happened. "I'll be in my office if you need me." Giving John a squeeze on his shoulder.

"Thanks Carson." Was all John could say. Beckett left them to talk, heading back to his office. He sort of felt sorry for the young pilot. He knew this was not going to be easy for him.

"Well, Colonel, we're here. What is it that you aren't telling us?" Rodney said with bitter exasperation.

"Why don't you all sit down; this is going to take a little while." John motioned to the chairs in the area. He also tried to find a more comfortable position. Rodney saw the Colonel squirming, so he helped raise the head of the bed up. "Thanks."

Teyla pulled a chair over from the next bed and sat down on John's left side. Ronon grabbed the chair on the right, sitting down and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Rodney was left with the stool that Carson usually used. Once everyone was settled, John began speaking.

"I didn't want to tell you guys this until I was sure. I didn't want you to worry about me." John looked down at his hands, playing with the edge of the blanket. "I wished I could have waited until tomorrow afternoon, but I doubt now you will let me. Right?" Looking at his team mates with a half grin and puppy dog eyes. _'Nope…they're not buying it. Didn't think they would.'_ He thought to himself.

"Colonel, please, just tell us. Whatever 'it' is can't be all that bad." Rodney injected. Finding the stool very uncomfortable to sit on.

Looking up at Rodney he knew McKay would take this hard. He wanted to spare them all the pain. He had enough of his own to go around and didn't need to see his friends struggling too. He had put them in this position before. When that iratus bug attached itself to his neck; when the retro-virus almost turned him into a bug, even when Kolya had captured him and a wraith fed off of him as they watched helplessly. That was all too much pain then, now this was a greater pain to deal with.

John turned his gaze back down at his hands, afraid to look at his team mates. The words stuck in his throat, "I…I did get hurt on the planet. Not just a concussion as Beckett told you the other day. I asked him not to say anything, so don't get mad at him or anything. Falling down the ravine, I remembered hitting those two trees. When I slammed into them…I…I heard something. I heard a crack, before I lost consciousness." Raising his head just a little, "I…I…broke my back." Eyes flickering from Teyla to Ronon to Rodney and back again, John was looking, studying his friend's faces. Wondering if he should continue.

Teyla sat a little more erect in her chair, tilted her head slightly, "I do not understand, what does this mean?"

John returned her gaze. "What it means Teyla, is that…I'm paralyzed from the waist down, I can't walk."

Rodney remained silent. He had been for the past several minutes now. A silent Rodney was not good. He hadn't said a thing, hadn't twitched or moved a muscle.

Looking to Ronon, John looked deep into the runner's eyes. There! Caught in a brief moment he saw it. Ronon brought his legs up and was about to bolt. Before he could get away, "Ronon! Stop! This has nothing to do with you. You did nothing to cause this. It was the fall and hitting that damn tree as hard as I did. You saved me. You found shelter and ran to the gate. You did nothing to harm me in anyway. And if you don't believe me, I can call Beckett over here right now and he can tell you. You have nothing to feel guilty about! None of you do! And Ronon don't tell me you don't, because I saw it in your eyes. Now stop it! None of this was anyone's fault. I don't need your pity right now. I need your understanding…please." Those last few words almost came out as begging.

Ronon had felt guilty alright. Throwing someone over your shoulder to carry couldn't have helped matters. Even though Teyla checked for broken bones, what else was he to do? He just couldn't let Sheppard lie there, being covered in mud and water while he ran to get help. Ronon's thoughts turned to 'what ifs'. _'What could I have done differently? What if it had been me who caused Sheppard's back to break? How would I know for certain?'_

Looking back to Rodney, who still hadn't moved or said anything, John softly spoke, "Rodney? Aren't you going to say something? Anything?"

Rodney, hearing his own name came back to the present. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Um…sure…why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one who can't walk anymore." Rodney's eyes pop wide open. "Oh God…I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Rodney who had entered the infirmary a happy-go-lucky man because he had three fully charged ZedPM's to power Atlantis, had in a matter of minutes, done a one-eighty in the opposite direction because he found out his best friend had lost the use of his two legs in a mud slide.

It panged him at how those words sounded. "It's okay Rodney, I know you didn't mean it that way." John paused to get his next thought in order. "Look at it this way; we got three fully charged ZPM's. I'd gladly give up my legs for that. It means more to me that Atlantis and all her people will be safe. What are two legs, when you're talking about a whole city of people?"

"Don't say that! You don't mean that!" Rodney yelled.

"Yes Rodney, I do mean it." John countered. At least right now he meant it. He needed Rodney to understand that it was okay to be happy about the ZPM's and that he would be alright with this… eventually.

"What does this mean for you?" Teyla interrupted before an all out yelling match started.

"Well…I don't know yet. That's kinda why I didn't tell you guys this before. I was hoping to get some information from Earth first. I'm having Elizabeth check to see if any current or past Military Commanders retained their positions after becoming handicapped. If some of them have, I'm going to fight like hell to keep my position here. And even if they do take my Command away, I want to stay here in Atlantis; I don't have anyone on Earth. You guys are my family now; I want to stay here if I can." And with that John let out a long sigh.

"We could…we could help." Snapping his fingers, the light just turned on inside Rodney's head. _'This is more like it…the Rodney I came to love and hate.'_ John thought while listening to Rodney continue his ranting. "With three fully charged ZedPM's, like you said Atlantis is safe now. You have less chance of getting hurt here, than on an off-world mission per se. We can argue that, not only are you needed by the military, but you are the only one who can make Atlantis fly. And the weapons chair, you're needed there too. Your ATA gene makes you valuable to the success of this expedition." Pausing a moment to take a breath, "we can help you too…you know…take care of you, the things you can't do for yourself. We can show the SGC, the Air Force, the IOA and anyone else they throw at us that you can still do your job."

Atlantis flying, that never occurred to John. "Gee thanks Rodney, you only want me for my gene."

"What? No…no…I didn't mean it like that." Rodney stuttered out. "I was just saying…"

"I know Rodney…I know…its okay." John letting him off the hook.

It had been over an hour and Carson was getting concerned. He had heard a few raised voices a few minutes ago, but now it was too quiet. So he decided to take a look in on his patient. Coming up to the curtain, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Come on in Doc." Sheppard announced to the man behind the curtains.

Stepping through, he looked at all their faces. He could tell that John was tired and looked drained. Teyla was sitting and it appeared she was contemplating what she had learned. Ronon looked like he was ready to fight or hit something or someone. Rodney was snapping his fingers to thoughts only he could hear, muttering to himself.

"Alright you three, times up. The Colonel needs rest. You can come back and see him later." Carson declared. Looking around he saw that John had not eaten his lunch. It was still sitting on the tray table. "Son, you need to eat. Do you want me to send out for another tray?"

"Naw…I'm not really hungry right now. Maybe later." As John let out a yawn.

As the three team mates began to stir and move out, in order to let the Colonel rest, John looked at Ronon. "We okay?"

Ronon looked back, "yeah…we're good."

Even though Ronon said they were good, John could see Ronon still felt guilty. John could only feel sorry for the Marines that would be in the gym. He knew that when Ronon was upset, his release was to shoot something or beat something up; which usually meant taking it out on his Marines.

"Teyla? Rodney? We okay?"

Teyla just nodded and smiled. Rodney turned, "we're good Colonel. Don't you worry, genius here remember. I'll figure something out, just like I always do."

Carson tutted at the monitors and the blanket, not wanting to leave just yet. He was concerned for his patient. "John, it's been a while now, why don't we get you turned onto your side for awhile. Which do you prefer, right side or left side?" Lowering the head of the bed back to a sleeping position.

"Left side Doc."

In ten minutes, Carson had John lying comfortably on his left side. With his eyes heavy, John knew sleep was just waiting around the corner.

OoO

John's little siesta lasted over six hours. It was nearing 19:30 hours. As he slowly woke himself up, he felt hungry, starved even. His stomach growled from lack of food. He had missed lunch, although not on purpose and breakfast had been at 07:30 that morning. He tried to roll himself back over on to his back, but with all the pillows propping him up, he couldn't manage. Apparently, the rustling noise he was making caught the attention of Dr. Beckett. Soon the good doc was helping him to lay flat and raised the head of the bed to a sitting position.

"I'll bet a weeks pay you're hungry, lad." Carson said smiling.

"Sucker bet Doc." John replied with a grin and a wink from his eye as his stomach growled.

"How about I send out for some dinner? I think it's your favorite, macaroni and cheese."

"Sounds good Doc, I really could eat something."

Carson stepped outside of the curtain heading for his nurse, but didn't get very far. He never had a chance to ask. He saw Teyla coming into the infirmary carrying two trays. "I figured the Colonel would be hungry. I hope you don't mind, I brought my dinner as well. I thought I would keep the Colonel company."

"No, not at all lass. I was just getting ready to send one of my nurses out for a tray for the Colonel."

"Well, it is already here. Shall we?" She said. Carson took one of the trays out of her hands, turning back towards John's bed.

"Look what Teyla brought you lad." Carson set the tray on the rolling bed table. Moving the table into position over John's lap. Teyla sat down in the chair with her tray on her lap.

"Now that's what I call service." John said. "Thanks Teyla."

"If you don't mind, I would like to eat dinner with you." Teyla said politely.

"I don't mind at all. I would enjoy the company."

Their attention was drawn away to some commotion outside the curtained off area; Carson went to investigate. John strained to hear what was going on. His answer soon walked through the curtain; holding two dinner trays.

"I guess you had the same idea." Looking at Teyla.

"It does so appear, Dr. McKay. Why don't you join us?" Teyla offered.

"Pull up a chair McKay." John motioned to the one on the left side of his bed.

As Rodney made his way to the other side of the bed, he pulled the rolling bed table away from the next bed and set his two trays down. Looking over his shoulder, he called to Carson. "Hey Carson! Why don't you join us, we have extra."

But before Carson could respond, Ronon was standing in the curtained doorway; carrying two dinner trays of food.

"I guess these are both mine." Ronon grinned as he stepped through the curtain.

The tiny area erupted in laughter. It took a few minutes for Carson to pull another rolling bed table over and helped Ronon set his two trays down. Making his way next to Rodney, Carson pulled up a stool and they all began eating. Rodney began talking about how he and Zelenka were testing the ZedPM's a second time just to be sure. Teyla told him of her afternoon. Ronon, who never really says much, told John about his training session with the Marines. _'Note to self…remember to apologize to the Marines Ronon thrashed when I get out of here...'_ John said to himself. Their conversations, trading food from each others plates, the snarks, the laughter, it was all normal. John was grateful for the normalcy. _'Maybe things would turn out. Only tomorrow would tell.' _He thought.

After everyone had finished dinner, the dishes were stacked on the trays. John wished them all a goodnight and one by one his friends, his family, bid him a 'goodnight', a 'see you later' or 'get some rest' as they disappeared from the infirmary. John was again alone with his thoughts. The 'what ifs' starting to crowd his mind. Before Rodney was out of ear shot, John yelled to him, "hey Rodney! Would you bring my laptop and my book back with you tomorrow? I got some stuff to work out."

"Sure thing Colonel!" He yelled back giving a wave as he exited the infirmary.

OoO

It was just after midnight when the nurse, Mary, came to roll John into a new position. Carson was so concerned that he would get bed sores; that the nursing staff was there about every three hours or so. When Mary showed up, she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave a slight shake, whispering to John to wake up. This was unusual. Normally the nurse would just remove the pillows from his backside and lightly roll him over, straighten out his legs, covering him up and be gone. _'Why did she need me to wake up this time? Was something wrong?' _

As soon as John's senses were awake enough he realized something wasn't right. A foul odor assaulted his nose. Without knowing it, John had messed his bed. He couldn't feel the wetness against his skin or the bedding sticking to his legs. He wondered how long he had been like this. Mary, being the professional she was set to work to clean John up and change the bed linens. She must have noticed how embarrassed John looked.

"Colonel…it is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is a normal function and with your paralysis it is to be expected. I'm sure that Dr. Beckett has already explained that too you." she said comfortingly.

John just nodded. He didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' just didn't seem enough. It took Mary more than a half hour to clean up the mess he had made. John was now laying on his back with clean sheets under him and over him and sporting a clean gown.

"Anything else I can do or get for you Colonel?" Mary asked.

"No."

"Alright then, try to go back to sleep. I'll check on you in a few hours." With that Mary turned and went back to her desk, back to the paperwork she had been working on earlier.

John couldn't sleep though. His mind was wide awake. His thoughts took him back to when Beckett explained his condition. '_He remembered Beckett explaining that with the loss of sensation this might happen 'loss of bowel control' he said. He explained with a proper high-fiber diet it can help regulate his bowels and that there were medications that could help too. Urinary Tract Infections, or UTI, I can also look forward too. Now what else had he said about that? Oh yeah, I would have to learn how to self-catheterize myself. It was bad enough waking up from a mission with one of those things sticking in me, now I have to learn how to do it to myself. And oh, my favorite…blood clots. Pulmonary Embolisms, or PE as he called them. If I sit for too long blood clots could develop and if they broke free it could be fatal. So he tells me I have to rest during the day. Get out of my wheelchair and rest flat. What else did the good doctor tell me about my new life? My weight, right…I'm going to lose weight and muscle. It's bad enough he harps about my weight now, what is it going to be like from now on? Sexual dysfunction…don't have to worry about that one. Who would want a person stuck in a wheelchair? So far though, no muscle spasms. I haven't seen my legs twitch at all.'_

John couldn't sleep, he wanted to sit up. He knew Mary wouldn't raise the bed, so with his left hand he reached over his head to the right trying to find the bed control. Patting until his fingers touched something hard. Grasping the control he lowered it down to his line of vision. Pressing the 'head-up' button; the bed started to rise. Once he was more in a sitting position he looked down at the lifeless limbs that were betraying him, he curled his hands into fists and struck outHitting his thighs over and over and over. He felt nothing, blow after blow.Still nothing.He thought he should feel something, but he didn't. Each blow he knew was reddening his skin under the white sheet, soon to turn into purple bruises.

"Why won't you work dammit!" John growled. Another blow. "Move!" Another hard hit to his thighs. Still nothing. "Work darn you!" His hands grabbing at the sheet. "Work!" He yelled. With anger swelling inside him he could no longer hold back tears. Hot tears ran streaming down his face as he continued to pound the living daylights out of his legs. "Please move!" "Work!" He cried. "I need my legs." Strike after strike and still his limbs would not do his bidding.

OoO

Rodney had just finished up in his lab for the night. He and Zelenka had tested the five ZedPM's throughout the day for the second time, deeming three of them were fully charged and safe to install. The other two had partial power, Rodney was re-testing one of the ZPM's a third time. He was running simulations, working on a solution to combine this minimal amount of power with another ZPM. Having no luck with his equations, he decided to call it a night.

He thought he would check in on Sheppard first before he turned in. Earlier John had asked for his laptop and book. As the saying goes 'never put off till tomorrow what you can do today'. Rodney hopped off his stool, walked to the door of his lab and thought the lights off before leaving.

He headed to Colonel Sheppard's room to get the requested items. Upon entering his room, he found the Colonel's room to be orderly. Everything had a place; the bed neatly made. Rodney found the laptop sitting on the desk in the midst of reports and files he must have been working on; since that was the only place in the room that was not so tidy. Reaching down he lifted the laptop and rested it in his arm. Turning his view to the rest of the room, his eyes looked up and down for the book. He spotted it sitting on the floor, half under the Colonel's bed. He bent over to pick up the book. Shuffling the laptop and book in his hands, he headed out the door towards the infirmary. '_Won't Sheppard be surprised when he wakes up in the morning to find his book and laptop already there.'_ Rodney thought.

Getting into the transporter near Sheppard's quarters, he was one stop away from the infirmary. When the door opened, he stepped out and headed down the darkened hallway to the infirmary. At 01:17 the halls of Atlantis were empty and quiet.

Entering the infirmary he saw the night nurse, Mary working on reports. He walked over to her and said he was just going to set these items on Sheppard's table. She made him promise that if the Colonel was sleeping that he would not disturb him. '_Work darn you!'_ Just as their conversation came to an end, they both heard cries coming from the screened off bed. _'I need my legs.' _Rodney and Mary both went to see what was going on.

Reaching the curtain first, McKay pulled it to the side and peered in. He saw John beating on his legs and crying. Rodney had never seen Sheppard cry before. He turned to Mary and told her, "I got this." Mary gave a questionable look, then nodded and turned away.

Rodney passed through the curtain and quickly set the book and laptop down on the table. He then reached over and grabbed both of Sheppard's wrists, holding them tight, but not interfering with his IV. He pulled the Colonel's wrists away from their current action of slamming into his body parts.

"Stop that!" Rodney yelled sternly.

John was fighting back, he didn't want his wrists held, he wanted to keep beating on his legs until they moved and did what he commanded. After struggling for several minutes John looked up and saw Rodney standing there, holding his fists tight. His struggles weakened against Rodney's powerful grip.

"Let me go." Sobbed Sheppard.

"Can't do that. Not until you calm down and tell me what is going on here." Rodney exclaimed.

"Just leave me the hell alone! I didn't ask for you to be here." John replied trying to once more get his hands free of Rodney's hold.

"Well, I am here. Why are you beating the crap out of yourself?"

John looked at Rodney and into his blue eyes, searching for answers, searching for help he was afraid to ask for. "I'm paralyzed, Rodney."

"I know that. You told us that earlier, remember?" Rodney's heart sank.

"What am I going to do Rodney? I can't walk, I can't fly, hell, I can't even tell when I have to go to the bathroom!" He whimpered sadly. "I'm no good any more." Pausing to still his breathing, "tell me something. If this had happened to you, what would you do?"

Rodney thought carefully before he responded, "I believe I would adapt. I certainly wouldn't roll over and give up without a fight."

Rodney was taking all this information in. Not sure what else to say or what to do, this was not in his job description as scientist. He guessed it must be in the job description of being a friend. He had been working on this 'friends' things for some time. He could honestly say he wasn't good at it yet. "You'll be okay. We all will be okay. You just have to hang in there," offering encouraging words.

Rodney could tell that the fight was over. Rodney still had hold of John's hands. John's energy was fading; he was not struggling against Rodney's hold. The anger was over, Rodney lightly eased off the pressure he had on John's wrists. John's hand slipped out of Rodney's grip and fell to his lap. "How do you feel now?"

"Useless, crippled, dysfunctional…" John reached forward and grabbed Rodney's jacket into his fists and clung tight. He pulled himself toward Rodney and laid his head on Rodney's shoulder. Letting out small whimpers and sighs and an occasional hiccup from his earlier crying episode. Rodney had never seen this side of the Colonel before. The Colonel had always been strong, even while being fed on by a Wraith, the Colonel showed no fear. Right now the Colonel was clinging to him, something Rodney never thought would ever happen. Sheppard was scared.

Rodney put his left hand on Sheppard's back and rubbed in an up and down motion, murmuring softly to ease the Colonel's mind. Behind Rodney he heard the curtain open again. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Beckett and Mary. He whispered to Beckett that he had everything under control.

John's grip on Rodney's jacket finally loosened. Rodney leaned forward and laid the semi-conscious Colonel back on his pillows, the Colonel's face red and tear streaked, eyes barely open. Once he got Sheppard's hand unclenched from his jacket, he turned to Beckett and motioned that they both go and talk. The two men walked to Beckett's office and after entering, closed the door. Mary stayed and with a cool cloth, began to wipe the Colonel's reddened face, muttering soft words as she continued her ministrations lowering the bed back down to a sleeping position. The Colonel's eyes closing back into sleep.

"Rodney, what was that all about? Mary said he was beating himself." The Doctor inquired half asleep himself.

"He was Carson." Rodney replied. "I'm not sure what it was about. He muttered something about not walking, not flying and something about a bathroom. I really wasn't paying that much attention. I was more concerned about stopping him from hurting himself any further."

"Aye. You did good Rodney."

"What happens now?"

Dr. Beckett leaned back in his chair, thought for a moment before replying. "We show him that he is capable. You know that the grieving process has several stages; denial, disbelief, sadness, anger, bargaining and it ends up with acceptance. It can take months before he gets to acceptance or even years. For now we just help him understand and focus on what he 'can do', and that he is needed here on Atlantis."

Talking for a few minutes longer the two men agreed. Rodney left to go to his quarters to get some semblance of sleep. Carson headed to John's bed to check on him. Opening the curtain, he found the Colonel sound asleep. So he thought he would get a few more hours himself. He nodded to Mary on his way out to his own quarters. Mary stayed by the Colonel's side for a few hours more. Wanting to be there if he should wake and need something.

OoO

Dr. Weir walked into the briefing room just shortly after 8 am. She had called this meeting to discuss John's progress over the last couple of days and what they could do to aid him in his new situation. Seated around the table were Teyla, Rodney, Dr. Beckett and Dr. Heightmeyer. Ronon was leaning up against the corner of the room as always, with a watchful eye. Major Lorne took the seat next to Dr. Weir that would normally be John's place at the briefing table.

"Thank you all for coming this morning." She started. "I thought it might be wise to get together to see what **we** could do in order to help John acclimate to his paralysis." Stressing the 'we' when she spoke. "Dr. Beckett, how is John doing?"

"He had a bit of an episode last night…or I guess I should say early this morning. But I'm happy to say that he is doing well under the circumstances."

"What kind of an 'episode' did he have?" Weir inquired pushing her data pad forward on the table.

Before the Doctor could answer, Rodney looked up from his laptop and spoke. "It really wasn't an 'episode' so to speak. He was just frustrated for a while, that's all." Glaring at Beckett, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

Dr. Heightmeyer interjected. "From the report that I read about the incident, Colonel Sheppard was beating himself…quite hard from the sound of things."

"Beating himself? Carson?" Weir looking to Carson for an explanation; she hadn't read through all the files since coming to her office this morning, and was taken by surprise at hearing the news.

"Aye, when Rodney found him, he was in a fit of anger and he was taking it out on his legs. I checked him this morning and although he will have bruising, he didn't cause any further damage to himself."

"Like I said Elizabeth, he was just frustrated. It's no big deal. He's over it now. So why don't we move on…hum?" Rodney said sarcastically before returning to his laptop data.

Weir looked at Rodney and wondered what he was protecting John from. "Okay then. What is our next step?"

Dr. Beckett cleared his throat, "my staff is going to start getting the Colonel up and into a wheelchair so he can be more mobile. We will be showing him how to care for himself. We will also be teaching him how to regulate his eating and drinking to maintain his health. I think the next step we should consider is getting him back to his quarters and back on light duty." Beckett paused to let everyone catch up. "You know the Colonel doesn't like being in the infirmary, and the sooner we get him out of there and back to being 'Colonel Sheppard, Military Commander', the faster he will heal."

"I agree with what Dr. Beckett is suggesting. The Colonel needs to feel needed, useful. Getting him back to work will do wonders for his mental attitude." Dr. Heightmeyer said.

"What about his care? There are some things John will not be able to do for himself. Who will help with that?" Dr. Weir questioned.

Teyla, looking to Ronon and Rodney, and getting their nod of approval, as they had spoken earlier about this, she said, "we will, Dr. Weir. We are his team, we will help in any way we can. And for those…instances…where we are unable, I am sure Dr. Beckett and his staff could step in." Receiving a confirming nod from the doctor.

Dr Weir, studying the three faces of John's team realized they would do anything for him. And by the looks she was getting, she thought they had worked this out between themselves before coming to the meeting. Looking down at her agenda to bring up the next topic, the door to the briefing room opened. There on the other side sat John in a wheelchair; dressed in a set of scrubs, a blanket lay across his lap.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Carson exclaimed rising out of his seat.

"I would like to join in on the meeting if I could. You are talking about me, aren't you?" John said looking at all the faces in the room.

John looked to Weir to get approval before entering the room. Weir nodded and John wheeled himself into the room and up to a spot at the table where Major Lorne had swiftly removed a chair.

"Thank you." John said to Lorne. "I know that you all know I had…I don't know what you want to call it…but for the record I want you to know that I'm over it now. I'm ready for whatever you will allow me to do."

Elizabeth looked at John. "I'm glad to hear you say that. You have a back log of reports that are due. I think there's even a couple of mission reports that I have not received yet, too. And I was just informed this morning that the armory has some requisitions that you haven't signed off on yet. There's also a conflict with an off-world mission that you need to settle. And I have received numerous requests from the science staff needing your ATA gene to unlock several Ancient devices. I think getting back to work sounds great. Don't you?"

John sat there with his mouth hanging open. He thought for sure he would have to beg in order to get released from the infirmary. And to go back to work right away, that thought never crossed his mind. He figured he would end up counting bullets in the armory or stuck at a desk job shuffling papers all day, so going back to work was the furthest thought in his mind.

"Shut your mouth, Sheppard! Don't look so surprised." Rodney snarked.

Rodney's outburst brought John back to the here and now. John closed his mouth and blinked a few times. Trying to get what he just heard to make sense. "I can go back to work?"

"Yes, John, but only light duty until Carson says otherwise." Elizabeth explained. "You're still my Second in Command and Military Commander. Major Lorne will assist you, if that is alright."

"That's fine." John said. "Since my team is here and Major Lorne, I would like to take this opportunity to ask my team if they would allow Major Lorne to be their new CO." John looked over at Rodney and Teyla and then to Ronon who was still standing off in the corner keeping watch over the room.

Rodney was the first to speak up. "I think I could give it a try…a trial run, so to speak…it won't be the same you know. I have you already broken in and it took me three years."

"Teyla? Ronon? What do you guys think?" John asked looking between them.

Teyla looked to Ronon to get his non-verbal answer, "we will also try Colonel."

"Major, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to discuss this with you first, but what do you think?" John turned to his Second in Command and asked.

"Yes Sir, you're the boss!" Lorne exclaimed.

"Major…Evan…it's not an order. I'm asking…do you think you can put up with McKay?" John giving Rodney a wink as he asked the question.

The Major looked over to Rodney and then to Teyla and Ronon, "if they'll have me, Sir, I would very much like to be their CO."

"Great! My first official act. Now…if the rest of my job could go just as easy." John commented, which drew John several looks from the people sitting around the conference table. "What?"

The meeting continued on for another hour or so. Topic after topic was discussed in length. Snarks flew back and forth between John and Rodney, as if nothing was wrong. It was agreed that John would return to his quarters with the help from his team mates. Those things which John did not want help with; they would call upon Carson and his staff. For the time being, this sounded way better than moving into the infirmary on a permanent basis. John didn't like the idea of depending on his team so much, but they insisted. He knew there would be things he couldn't do for himself and reluctantly he knew he had to accept their help. Only if it meant he could stay on Atlantis. That question hung over John like a thick wool blanket ready to smother him. It was also agreed that John would work part time for now and Major Lorne would fill in when needed.

Carson looked across the room and saw the tiredness in John's face. So he stood up and proclaimed, "I think it's time for the Colonel to get some rest. He's had a very busy first day of work."

John wanted to argue, but he really did feel wore out. A couple of hours rest would do him good he thought. "How about we pick this up after we receive the data burst from Earth this afternoon? Then we can see if this is all for nothing." He added.

Everyone agreed. They would reconvene at 14:30 hours and plan their next step. Hopefully it would be to formulate a plan to keep John as the active Military Commander.

John allowed Carson to push the wheelchair to the transporter and then down the hall back to the infirmary. While the ride back to the infirmary was short, John reveled in the feelings of support he received from everyone at the meeting. Even Heightmeyer was in his corner this time.

OoO

The klaxons sounded and Elizabeth was on her feet in no time heading to the control room. Looking at the gate technician, she asked, "what is it?" She wasn't expecting any of the off-world teams to be reporting in now.

"It's Earth, ma'am. Their sending a data burst." He replied.

Elizabeth was so caught up in her thoughts from the mornings meeting; she failed to realize what time it was. Of course it was Earth. Now all she hoped was that it contained good news for John. "Please send the information to my terminal."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck replied typing away on his console laptop.

Sitting behind her desk, terminal up and running, she by-passed most of the information; solely concentrating on finding the reply she needed from yesterday's message. She scrolled until the requested file appeared. Taking a deep breath, she opened the file and started reading.

Weir pretty much had the whole document memorized in the half hour it had been since she received the information. Now it was time to share the contents with John and the rest of her executive staff members. She copied the information onto her data pad and then proceeded to the briefing room. When she arrived most everyone was there; Teyla, Ronon, Major Lorne. Dr. Heightmeyer was just coming in behind her and in the background she could hear Dr. McKay shushing people out of his way coming up the stairs. Dr. Beckett and John only minutes behind Rodney's verbal entrance.

This time, with respect to his Commanding Officer, Major Lorne took a different seat at the table. He left the Colonel's usual spot next to Dr. Weir open, moving the chair that was normally there out of the way to the corner of the room. Carson wheeled John into place; then took his seat on the opposite side of the briefing table.

John looked somewhat rested, although he could have used more sleep. By the time he got back to the infirmary it was nearly eleven am. He managed to get a couple of hours before Carson arrived with a lunch tray. After lunch, John wanted to look more official for the afternoons meeting. He practically begged Carson to help him shower and get into his own clothes. So here he sat, in a wheelchair, but at least he was dressed in his uniform, which allowed John to feel like all things were normal, even though they were not.

Dr. Weir cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She looked over at John with a smile and began to relay the information she received thirty minutes earlier. "First off, I'd like to thank you for all coming back this afternoon. I'll try to keep this meeting short. So with that, I'll jump right in to why we are all here." She paused for a moment before continuing. "There are several handicapped Military Commanders. However, none of them are currently serving, or had served on a front line post." Looking around the room, Weir studies each person for a response to the news. She can tell by the look on John's face that he has given up on the possibility of retaining his Command.

"That doesn't mean Sheppard cannot be the first." Piped up Rodney.

Elizabeth was hoping for just that sort of comment before she continued. "It is my recommendation we file a petition with the SGC to have Lt. Col. John Sheppard remain as our Military Commander." She gave everyone a moment to process what Rodney said and her recommendation. "I believe we have overwhelming evidence to support our petition and get them to see our point. Just having found three fully charged ZPM's is a start. I would like to ask each of you to prepare a statement, if you will. We will combine the information and send it to Earth with our next data burst which is tomorrow at 14:00 hours. Any questions, people?"

The room started to buzz. Everyone was talking all at once, with one common goal in mind; what they wanted to put into their report for the official petition. The electricity in the room from everyone's excitement filled John's soul. He really hadn't thought about how he impacted the people around him, but now he was glad they were all behind him one hundred percent. He was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, but he contributed that to the lack of rest.

The meeting was dismissed, Elizabeth asked John to stay behind. Everyone headed out to get started writing, compiling and theorizing on how to keep John as Military Commander. Carson hung back until John told him he would make it back to the infirmary when he was done.

"How do you feel about all this, John?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm amazed…confused…worried…the list is endless Elizabeth. What if the SGC refuses? With the black mark on my record, and now this, it's not in my favor." John had a worried look on his face.

"Stop thinking 'what ifs'; start thinking about all the good you have done here. All the people you have saved. The allies and trade worlds you helped bring together. And if you are not the Military Commander, so be it. I will fight to get you assigned here. We need you John. Atlantis needs you. It may be difficult at times, but we have always worked it out. This will be no different; you and me solving problems; Military status aside."

"I hope you're right, Elizabeth." John said. "I best get myself back to the infirmary before Carson sends out his watchdogs." Looking over at Elizabeth one last time before he goes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, John. Now get going before I have to deal with an angry CMO."

OoO

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. John rested up a little before his team showed up with dinner. At least this time there were no extra trays. That evening, Carson showed John how to catheterize himself. They also discussed and made plans for when John was back in his quarters. By 23:00 hours John was wiped out. He slept all through the night. It didn't even bother him when a nurse came by to roll him into a new position.

Morning came and John ate his breakfast. With Carson's help, he showered, got dressed and headed to his office to get a little work done before he met up with Elizabeth.

Around eleven am, John met with Elizabeth who had received numerous recommendations to include in the petition. Seems word spread and there were a few more people in Atlantis who had something to say about John. She had spent all morning compiling. At noon, John made her stop and they went to the mess hall for lunch. After lunch, Elizabeth went back to her office to complete the petition and get it ready to go out by the 14:00 hour deadline. There wasn't anything else John could do until they received a response in the next days data burst from Earth. Carson insisted that John come back to the infirmary and rest a few hours. Reminding him, he was only on light duty and he needed to get out of the wheelchair to prevent blood clots before meeting his team in his quarters.

Carson played show and tell to John's team on what some of their duties would include. Like every three hours or so, roll John into a new position to avoid bed sores. Helping John get dressed in the morning or undressed at night. Showering and getting John in and out of his wheelchair properly. Rodney didn't gripe or snark, which amazed everyone, including John. Dinner time came and he and his team went to the mess hall. Meatloaf night. Afterwards they gathered in the rec room for a movie. By 22:00 hours John was ready to sleep. Tomorrow would be a stressful day.

OoO

It was nice to wake up in his own room, in his own bed for a change. John's day started out like it did while he was in the infirmary, only he had his team here to help instead of Carson and the nurses. Ronon helped him with a shower and dressing. After breakfast John tried to keep busy in his office. It was only 09:43 and too early to camp out in the control room waiting for a data burst. John was getting antsy, so he went to the firing range to blow off a little steam. Usually he would work out in the gym, sparring with Teyla or Ronon, but that was not possible now. So he settled on the gun range. Amazing how expending a few hundred rounds of ammunition can calm the soul.

He met his team for lunch in the mess hall. Tensions were on the high side. Everyone knew what this day would bring; hope or despair; everyone wished for the former. John couldn't stay away any longer, by 13:03 hours he found himself sitting in the control room, minute's ticking off slowly.

Gradually, Teyla showed up; Rodney complained he was there working on a console that one of the night techs screwed up; Ronon lurked in the background. Elizabeth had been working in her office all day. Door closed, not wanting any visitors or interruptions. John was surprised to see Major Lorne walk into the gate room. Only he stayed downstairs and visited with a couple of the Marines who were on duty occasionally looking up to the control room. Even Carson managed to escape the infirmary and found himself in the control room.

Almost like a precision clock, the klaxons on the gate sounded at 13:59:53 by his watch; not that John was watching of course. Elizabeth came out of her office, stunned, but glad to see everyone there to support John, no matter what the outcome may be.

"Off world activation." Said Chuck. "We're receiving a data burst from Earth, ma'am."

"To my terminal, Chuck." She said. As she turned toward her office she looked over her shoulder "Well…come on…in my office everyone."

She didn't have to ask twice. It took less then two minutes before everyone was gathered around Weir's desk. Carson, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Evan, and John of course. Elizabeth sat down and opened the data burst files. Quickly scanning down the list she found what she was looking for.

Opening the file, she read, not stopping until the end. Her face didn't show any sign one way or the other of the information contained in the file. The room was silent, too silent. When she was done, she lowered her laptop screen and looked at the group there before her.

"Okay…the SGC has ruled that for the next three and a half weeks John will remain Military Commander. At which time when the Daedalus arrives…a final recommendation will be made by Col. Caldwell." Before Elizabeth could say any more, the room erupted with curses and banter between the group, in several languages. It appeared a mutiny was being planned. Finally, Elizabeth could take no more, "People!...People!, please…there's more…if John can fulfill his Military Command responsibilities to the utmost scrutiny over the next four weeks, Col. Caldwell will have no choice but to recommend John stay as Atlantis' Military Commander."

John looked up from his hands, as he didn't want anyone to see his expression when Elizabeth read the news and said, "what?"

"John, if you show them you can handle the responsibilities, you'll stay Military Commander, it's that simple." Elizabeth stated. Although a lot depended on Col. Caldwell's recommendation, she had no doubts that the Daedalus Commander would find everything in satisfactory order.

From the back of the room a voice rings out, "Okay people…we have our work cut out for us. We need to get John and Atlantis in shape. Col. Caldwell is not going to be easy to convince. Are you with me?" Rodney shouts. Heads turning in his direction Rodney says, "what?...I don't know about you, but I would rather Sheppard be in command then Caldwell or anyone else the SGC might throw at us."

"You do have a point there, Rodney." Carson mentioned.

"Hello…Genius here. Of course I have a point. Further more, Carson, you are in charge of keeping Sheppard alive. Lorne, you and Sheppard tackle your Marines…whip them into shape if you have too…if you need extra help I'll sic Ronon on them for you. Teyla…you…you can keep everybody on schedule. Elizabeth…you keep doing whatever it is you do. And as for myself… I'll keep Atlantis up and working. We got three fully powered ZedPM's and I intend to use them in our defense…whether it will be against the Wraith, the Asuran's, the Genii or the SGC remains to be seen."

The five people in the back of the small office conversed about what it was they could do to help the Colonel win over the SGC and Col. Caldwell. Rodney was babbling the most about plans for the three ZedPM's and how to protect Atlantis, while Carson had a few ideas himself. Ronon and Teyla spoke more quietly about how they could contribute. And Major Lorne was already working out a plan of his own to prepare the Marines.

"There's more." Weir said, but no one stopped talking. John was looking at her with questionable eyes. Weir raised her voice a little in order to grab their attention. "Please…can you all focus here for another minute…there's more. There's something else that I think you should know that came in today's data burst." Finally, everyone stopped talking and turned their attention in her direction.

Dr. Weir wasn't sure how to break the news so she just blurted it out. "The SGC wants the ZPM's for the fight against the Ori."

The office went quiet. There wasn't even the sound of breathing. It was like all six of them had stopped breathing all at the same time.

"No! Never! We're keeping all of them!" John shouted across Elizabeth's desk at his friend. It wasn't her fault, he shouldn't be yelling at her, but he had no other way to release how upset he was about what they were asking.

"The SGC wants them, John." Elizabeth countered. Elizabeth had a feeling how John would react. She didn't blame him, but the whole reason they were in the Pegasus Galaxy to begin with was to find ways to protect Earth. And the scientists played a major part in their success or failure.

"Look, I understand they could be useful against the Ori, but Atlantis needs them. The Wraith are not going to stop coming. And neither are the Genii, the Asuran's or Michael's super-bugs. And with….you know… I can't fight them alone. I have to know that Atlantis and everyone here will be safe and keeping them is the only way to do that." John cradled his head in his hands and just shook, anger replacing all rational thought.

Rodney came shuffling up to the desk from the back of Weir's office where he was standing. "Elizabeth, you can't be seriously thinking of turning them over to the SGC!" Rodney's face was red with anger, right along with John's. The physicist's mind was working overtime trying to offer an alternative solution, but before he could say anything John spoke up again.

"Elizabeth, you just tell them they are not up for grabs. The price was too heavy in getting them in the first place. I've given all that I am willing to give…we're keeping them. Tell them to go out and get their own." John was mad; he couldn't take any more so he whirled around and left the office, heading for the nearest balcony. He needed to cool off before he said or did something he would regret later.

John was right; the price paid was too high.

Stunned at his outburst, but totally behind what he had said, the remaining occupants all started talking at once. Voicing their own opinions as to the audacity of the SGC. Rodney was really thinking he should use their ZedPM's against the SGC now. The Wraith now seemed tame in comparison.

"Look…I know this is upsetting. Let's focus on John first. I'll handle the SGC. You all heard Dr. McKay…you know your assignments, let's get busy. We have a career to save." Elizabeth dismissed everyone out of her office. Letting out a heavy sigh she lowered herself down in her chair; resting her head between her folded hands.

John had gone to the balcony just to the left of the control room. He needed air and he needed to think. The doors whooshed open and the salt air assaulted his senses. John relished the scent and breathed deeply, filling his lungs to capacity. Rolling to the rail so he could look out over Atlantis and watch the ocean as the waves crashed against her down below. The sound always calmed him so he could think more clearly. That's one reason why he and Elizabeth choose this balcony when difficult decisions had to be made. It was peaceful, serene and theirs to share alone.

Not only did he have to justify himself to the SGC and Col. Caldwell in order to keep his command, but now the SGC wanted to take away one of his means of protecting his people and his city. It may have been a fluke accident that allowed them to discover the ZPM's, but it was not a fluke that he suffered greatly with the loss of his legs.

John heard the door open behind him, but he didn't turn to look to see who it was. He knew it was either Elizabeth or Beckett coming to check on him.

"John? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Sorry I yelled in there." John kept staring out over Atlantis. "Elizabeth, you can't give in on this one. I don't have any other way of protecting yo…protecting everyone and this city. We need to keep the ZPM's…all of them. I can't give them anything more." John's head bowed and he stared at his legs.

Elizabeth, still standing by the doors, hadn't moved. She watched his actions carefully. "I'll make it happen. I'll make them understand…somehow John. I promise."

"Thanks." John said. "I should be going…I have work in my office to do. I need to prepare for Col. Caldwell's visit." He began to turn his wheelchair around to leave.

"Dr. Beckett is waiting on the other side of the door. He wants to make sure you are okay. Do you want him to come out here or …?" She trailed off, knowing that John would not want to go to the infirmary.

Looking up at Elizabeth for the first time since this whole conversation began; he saw the worry and concern in her face. A lot of which he was the cause of right now. It seemed he wasn't done hurting people. "Out here is fine."

Elizabeth turned and walked back into the control room, passing Carson and nodding to him that it was okay to go out on the balcony now. Carson did a general appraisal of his patient checking the Colonel's pulse and blood pressure. Through the whole assessment the Colonel never uttered a word.

The two men left the balcony together, Carson headed for his infirmary and John headed for his office. John sat behind his desk, opened his laptop and began typing. Setting about the task of what needed to be done if he wanted to remain Military Commander of Atlantis. He didn't stop until Teyla showed up to escort him to his quarters for rest.

OoO

John had spent a week in the infirmary after his accident. Once they had received the news about John's status as Military Commander, John had little less than three weeks to prepare. The Daedalus was scheduled to leave Earth the day after they received the notice. Taking approximately eighteen days to travel between galaxies.

John worked long hours, or as long as Dr. Beckett would allow him, getting his command logs in order, updated and working with his Marines in order to make a good impression. He really wanted to keep his command. He even found the time to tell the battered Marine's how sorry he was for the thrashing that Ronon set upon them a few days back. At least none of them ended up in the infirmary.

Rodney installed the three ZPM's and tested the shield strength and capabilities. Rodney had projected the shield would cover ninety percent of the planet, and surprisingly enough it covered ninety-seven percent.

Zelenka and McKay also fired up and tested the star-drive with John's help. All systems one hundred percent good.

With the power being generated now by the three ZPM's it allowed Atlantis expedition members to discover new labs and technology.

Atlantis was a fully functioning city. They could now use their naquadah generators for other purposes. Rodney tied a couple of them in as a back up power source in case the ZPM's failed.

Elizabeth had sent a second team to P4X-497 in hopes the jumper sensors would pick up more caves they could search. If one was stock piled, there could be others and maybe, just maybe, more ZPM's. Two other caves were discovered but the search yielded nothing.

Dr. Weir spent countless hours back and forth with the SGC about turning over the ZPM's they found. She offered them the two partial ones, citing Lt. Col. Carter might figure a way of combining the power.

She advise them that even though the Ori posed a threat, the Wraith gaining access to Atlantis and to the Stargate to Earth posed a greater threat. One that neither party would like to have happen.

Elizabeth expressed the Colonel's unwillingness to part with them. Atlantis had to be protected at all costs and this was the first step. Finally it came down to whether three ZPM's for the price of two legs were really worth the sacrifice the SGC wanted them to make. Elizabeth being the skilled negotiator she was, was victorious in the end.


	4. Chapter 4 Day 1 Daedalus Arrives

Day 1 – Daedalus Arrives:

"Stop fidgeting! You look fine." Elizabeth said to John.

It was 08:10 and the Daedalus was landing on the east pier. Col. Caldwell would be coming down the cargo bay ramp soon. John and Elizabeth stood by the east pier doorway watching as the big ship landed in place. No matter how many times John saw the ship land, each time he was amazed at its grace and size. John and Major Evan Lorne had worked day and night for the past two weeks drilling his Marines on the task of off-loading the Daedalus efficiently. Everything John had done, was getting ready for this day. John sure hoped it was all going to be worth it.

As the cargo bay ramp lowered, you could see the Daedalus personnel getting ready to off load the supplies. They were releasing the straps and tie downs that held the needed cargo in place during the long flight. Some crates required the use of a forklift, while others were on rollers. Once the Daedalus crew started to move the containers onto the pier, John had a contingent of Marines ready to take over.

"I'm not fidgeting," John said calmly. Although he straightened up in his chair; used both his hands to smoothe down his pants legs over his thighs wiping the sweat from his palms. He was dressed in his Atlantean military uniform; black shirt, with his black and gray jacket, gray BDU pants tucked into his military boots; side holster in place with his 9 mil. tucked safely inside.

Still looking at the cargo ramp they saw Col. Caldwell appear; heading down the ramp in their direction. John rolled his wheelchair toward the Colonel to shorten the distance. Elizabeth was a step behind, coming to a stop about three paces before Col. Caldwell reached him.

Snapping out a salute, "welcome back to Atlantis Sir." John drawled; holding this position until the Colonel returned the salute.

"Nice to be back, Colonel, Dr. Weir." Said Caldwell as he returned the salute to John.

"Nice to have you back, Steven." Dr. Weir said, reaching her hand out to shake Caldwell's.

Col. Caldwell turned his focus to Colonel Sheppard. "I'm sorry to hear about your injury Colonel. I want you to know that my recommendation will be fair. The Daedalus will be here a week, I think that will give me enough time to look things over."

"Yes Sir, thank you, Sir. Should be more than enough time." John responded. By now the Daedalus crew had unloaded several containers, crates and boxes. "If you'll excuse me Sir, I will get my men started on clearing the dock and stowing the containers."

"Dismissed, Colonel."

With another salute, John turned his wheelchair around and headed toward Major Lorne who was standing by the Marine contingent. After issuing orders to Lorne, the Marines jumped into action. As fast as the Daedalus crew could unload, the Atlantis Marines had the supplies off the dock and into the storage warehouse; where from there, they would be dispersed to the many departments within Atlantis; food items to the mess hall; ammunition and weapons to the armory; research equipment to the science labs; and finally the medical supplies to the infirmary. Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard had practiced this maneuver again and again over that last two weeks, wanting to make a good first impression, until the Colonel thought it was flawless.

His Marines were proud to put in the time and extra training to make it happen. Ever since coming to Atlantis the Marines didn't exactly know how to take the Air Force Colonel's style of command. But after a few days, most of the men agreed, they liked Sheppard's style of command much better. He was fair and never asked someone to do something that he, himself would not do, even now. Colonel Sheppard had earned their respect.

Dr. Weir entertained herself in idle chat with Col. Caldwell for a few minutes longer. Both of them looking over to John and watching the man work. Elizabeth excused herself and headed back to her office to prepare for the afternoons meeting. Leaving Col. Caldwell on the sidelines to observe and listen as Sheppard handled the offloading and new personnel.

With the offloading of supplies complete, Col. Caldwell's attention turned to replacement personnel and new personnel arriving on Atlantis. As Caldwell looked back at the dock, he found Colonel Sheppard eyeing the new Marines who were gathering off to the side waiting for their orders. There were some new scientists and medical personnel as well.

Stating loudly, "May I have your attention please. I am Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Military Commander of Atlantis. I first want to welcome you. Don't worry about your gear; it will be brought to you later." Not wasting any time he jumped into command mode. "I would like the new science and research personnel to step to my right. You will be escorted by Sgt. Tonniges to meet with Dr. McKay, Chief Science Officer here on Atlantis." Seven people moved to his right, John checked each name off his list of new arrivals. Then he nodded to Sgt. Tonniges and the small group followed the Sergeant off the pier.

"Now, medical personnel; please step to my left. Sgt. Jones will escort you to medical to meet with Dr. Beckett, Chief Medical Officer of Atlantis." A smaller group of four moved to John's left and he again checked their names off before giving a nod to Sgt. Jones.

"Okay, now for you Marines, to my right is Sergeant Buckland and to my left is Sergeant Moore. They have your quarter assignments; along with your orientation schedule. If your last name begins with A through J see Sgt. Buckland; those whose last name begins with K through Z see Sgt. Moore. Once everyone has their assignments and schedule, the good Sergeants will then escort you and show you where the orientation will be conducted. Be on time people. If Sergeants Buckland or Moore cannot answer your questions, please contact myself or Major Lorne."

The new Marines quickly formed two lines in front of their respective Sergeants. The lines were pretty much evenly matched. It didn't take long to hand out living quarter assignments and orientation schedules. Colonel Sheppard had already reviewed the roster showing the names of the new Marines, and broke them up evenly into two groups.

The new personnel that arrived on the Daedalus had been quickly dispatched to their appropriate sectors within a matter of minutes. When John looked up from his clipboard to make sure everyone was accounted for, and had been taken care of, he noticed a man wearing a gray and red jacket looking off into the distance over Atlantis. The man stood about 6'3" with sandy brown hair and a muscular build, late thirties early forties. He looked like he could be a pro football or basketball player.

Rolling his wheelchair closer to the man John called, "Sir" to get the man's attention. "I'm Colonel Sheppard, how can I assist you?" Thinking the man was part of the Daedalus crew.

"Colonel Sheppard, it's good to meet you. My name is Dr. Carl Epson." He said bringing his gaze around from Atlantis to the Colonel in front of him, extending a hand in greeting.

"Dr. Epson, what is your duty assignment here on Atlantis? I've already sent the science and medical personnel…" Returning the handshake John's comment was cut off mid-thought.

Before John could finish his statement Carl Epson spoke up. "My duty here on Atlantis is 'you' Colonel Sheppard."

"Me?"

"Yes. Your Dr. Beckett arranged for me to come to Atlantis. I am a Physiatrist." Epson said.

Looking a bit surprised and confused, Beckett had never said anything about requesting help. Looking down at the roster of names, John noticed one name not checked off, Carl Epson. There was no duty station assigned to his name. John asked, "what is a Physiatrist? I've never heard that term before."

It was not a surprise to Carl that the Colonel was unfamiliar with the term, as it had taken him many years of schooling to become a Physiatrist; a Doctor of Physical Medicine. "Colonel Sheppard, I have eight degrees, all in the physical handicapped arena. A one stop shop, you might say. I am a physical therapist as well as an occupational therapist. A rehabilitation nurse and psychologist. I am a certified dietitian and a registered nurse, as well as a chiropractor which lead up to the final degree as a Physiatrist. This in a nutshell means that I can take care of your personal, physical, mental and emotional needs. As long as you allow me…I would hate to think I made a three week journey across two galaxies just to have you send me back home. Oh...and I also know massage therapy."

"Dr. Epson…" John not knowing how to proceed with the information he was just provided.

"Call me Carl, Colonel. I don't care much for the title of Doctor. Makes me sound stuffy."

"Okay, Carl…I'm a bit confused right now I will admit. I was not informed about you. So please forgive me for being unaware." John simply stated.

"Not a problem Colonel, I completely understand. If you have time, I think we should talk."

"I'd like that Carl, but right now I need to finish up with Col. Caldwell. I'll have my Second in Command, Major Lorne escort you to…" Carl cut John off again.

"Colonel, that's sounds great, but what I would really like is a tour." Carl was interested in how the city was laid out and how the Colonel navigated. He wanted to get as much insight as possible in order to help the Colonel.

Colonel Sheppard was a bit taken back by the boldness of this guy. He would definitely have to say something to him later, but now was not the time or place to do so. "Alright." Looking to Major Lorne, "Major, if you would be kind enough, please show Dr. Epson around our city. I'll meet up with you in a couple of hours and take over."

"Yes Sir." Major Lorne said and nodded to his CO, handing Colonel Sheppard his clipboard to show the Marines were accounted for. Turning to Dr. Epson he said, "Sir, if you would follow me we'll get started." The pair took off through the door into the city.

"Major, if you don't mind, I would prefer you address me as Carl." Epson said.

"Yes Sir." Major Lorne responded.

Colonel Sheppard rolled his way over to Col. Caldwell, "Sir, all offloading has been completed. All supplies have been secured in the holding warehouse pending distribution. Also, all personnel have been accounted for and escorted to the proper areas. If there is nothing else, I have…a personal matter to attend too before this afternoons briefing." There was no way he was going to tell Caldwell he had a mandatory nap in a few minutes.

"Very well Colonel. I believe this is the first time that supplies have been offloaded in less than two hours."

"Yes Sir." John replied. "If nothing else?"

"Dismissed." Col. Caldwell stated.

John turned his wheelchair around and headed back into the city. Glancing at his watch it was 09:47. He knew it would take him a good thirty minutes to get back to his quarters, unless he pushed himself to go faster. Over the past three weeks, he and his team mates had settled into a routine; getting up at 06:00, shower, get dressed and meet with Elizabeth at 07:00. Breakfast at 08:00 with his team; office by 09:00. Either Ronon or Rodney was there to help with the early morning chores. After breakfast, he took care of personal business. Around 09:00 he would go to his office to get work done. By 10:00 hours he would return to his quarters for a mandatory two hour rest, imposed on him by the good doctor. At 12:15 sharp, he'd make his way to the mess hall for lunch. His afternoon was a mix of scheduled meetings, briefings and solving schedule disputes to say the least. By 16:00 hours he was to be back in his quarters for another mandatory rest break. Followed by dinner at 18:30 hours. After dinner, was the best time of the day…his time. His time to do whatever he wanted, unless an emergency came up with the city or a team coming in hot from a mission, then he would be found in the control room with Elizabeth. Some of the time he took time to prepare for Caldwell's visit. He would time himself from various locations around Atlantis just to see what his response times would be in case of an emergency.

John had been following this routine for weeks now, it seemed to work out the best for everyone and gave him some alone time as well. Right now all he could think about was being late. Teyla was going to kill him. She was given the job of personal watchdog by Rodney. Teyla made sure John was resting when he was supposed to rest. Eat what he was supposed to eat. And now he was late getting back to his quarters.

Glancing at his watch again it was 10:11 hours and he had just now reached the inhabited part of the city. A few more minutes and he would be at his door.

"You're late." Teyla sighed.

"I know. I was tied up with Col. Caldwell and the Daedalus. I got back here as quickly as I could." John rasped out. He made excellent time, but his arms and shoulders ached abominably from pushing the wheelchair so fast. He could actually use some rest after the busy morning.

John wheeled into his bathroom and took care of personal business. When he returned, Teyla helped him out of his wheelchair and John lay down on his bed. "Hey…can you be back earlier? I have a lot to do this afternoon."

"We shall see." Teyla said as she was mostly through the door.

John closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes was asleep. His chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

OoO

"Thank you Major for taking time from your busy schedule to show me the city. I can't believe how huge it is. The gate room and that Stargate, wow. But what I really want to see is Colonel Sheppard's quarters, and his office." Dr. Epson said. "And any other places the Colonel goes to or works from."

"I'm sorry Sir, but that won't be possible." Looking at his watch and noting the time. "The Colonel specifically asked that I show you the city, not his quarters, office or where he goes."

"I understand. Would you be willing to show me your quarters then until such time as the Colonel can otherwise? Are they not similar to the Colonel's?" Epson asked.

The Major pondered his request for a minute. "Why are you so interested in the Colonel's quarters?"

"Lets just say I have my reasons and leave it at that for right now, shall we?"

Major Lorne knew there was something behind that statement, but couldn't put his finger on it. He led Dr. Epson to his quarters. "These are my quarters, Sir." Opening the door and gesturing with his hand for Dr. Epson to take a look around.

"Does Colonel Sheppard have the same size room?" Carl Epson asked.

"No Sir, the Colonel's room is about half this size."

"Why? I would think someone in command of this great city would be entitled to better living quarters."

"When the expedition arrived here over three years ago, they didn't have a lot of power to search. So quarters were assigned close to the control room. Once Atlantis had more power and we could search further out, some members choose to move to larger quarters, but Colonel Sheppard never felt the need. He wanted to stay close to the control room and the Stargate." Lorne explained.

"I see. Are there living quarters near the control room that are larger? Maybe with two bedrooms and additional living space?" Carl asked.

"I believe on Level Six, why?"

"Would you show them to me please?"

"This way, Sir. We'll have to take a transporter." Major Lorne motioned down the hall to his left.

Moments later the two were on Level Six. Major Lorne was showing Dr. Epson the rooms off the corridor. The first two rooms were not large enough and were on the interior side of the corridor. The next room they looked at was on the exterior side of the corridor. Opening the door and stepping inside, they were greeted with warm sunlight coming through the windows. The main room was spacious. It also had a balcony. There were two other rooms. One on each side of the spacious common area. Each with its own bathroom.

After briefly walking through the rooms Carl Epson turned to Lorne and said, "this will do Major."

"Forgive me Sir for being blunt, but 'this will do' for what?" He scowled.

"For Colonel Sheppard and myself. This will be perfect for our needs." Pausing a moment before he continued. "Please contact Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir and ask them to report here."

Major Lorne was stunned; he wanted to bounce this guy right off the balcony. But instead, he tapped his comm. "Lorne to Beckett."

"_Aye, Beckett here Major, what can I do for you lad?"_ Carson inquired.

"Can you report to Level Six, Center Tower, East Corridor please." Lorne used his military voice to request the good doctor.

"_Yes Major, is there an injury?"_

"Not at this time Doc." The Major replied. _'But there could be,'_ he said to himself.

"_On my way."_

Major tapped his comm a second time. "Major Lorne to Dr. Weir."

"_Go ahead Major."_ Weir responded.

"Ma'am, can you please come to Level Six, Center Tower, East Corridor?"

"_Yes I can, is there a problem?"_

"No ma'am."

"_Alright, give me five minutes and I'll meet you there on Level Six. Weir out."_

Major Lorne stepped to the door and opened it to the suite that he and Carl Epson were standing in. Keeping the door open and looking towards the transporter; he waited for Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir to arrive. He hoped they would have some answers for him, or this guy was going to do a solo dive off the pier when no one was looking. Dr. Beckett was the first to arrive. He saw the Major's shoulder in the doorway when he stepped out of the transporter, the Major's attention elsewhere for the moment.

Carl Epson continued to walk around the suite. Going back into the bedroom to the right of the door, he appeared to be sizing it up. Looking at how much room there was. Stepping into the bath area, he discovered in more detail this one had a tub/shower combination, single basin and stool. Walking across the room and into the bedroom that was to the left of the entry door again, this room appeared to be quite a bit larger. It had its own doorway out to the balcony, a king-sized bed or bigger. Walking into the bathroom that was attached, he found just an oversized shower stall, double basin and stool with plenty of maneuvering room. Coming back out of the bedroom, he walked out onto the balcony from the living space. The view outside was breathtaking.

"Major…what is this all about?" Carson asked taking in the view of the room. And wondering why he was summoned here.

"I don't know Doc. I have been showing Dr. Epson around the city per Colonel Sheppard's order and now he wants to see you and Dr. Weir." The Major explained pointing to the man that was standing on the balcony.

Dr. Beckett looked like the light just went on inside. Stepping inside the room, Beckett walked over to the balcony door to talk to Dr. Epson while they waited for Elizabeth to show up. Major Lorne turned his head down the hallway when he heard the familiar swish of the transporter door opening. He motioned to Dr. Weir of his presence and she walked down the corridor towards him.

"Major. What's going on here? Who is that?" Weir asked taking in the site of the third gentleman who was talking to Beckett on the balcony.

"Ma'am, as for what is going on, I don't know. As for who, his name is Dr. Carl Epson. The Colonel asked me to give Dr. Epson a tour of the city." Replied Lorne.

Before Weir could ask her next question, Dr. Beckett and Dr. Epson had moved from the balcony into the center of the living space. Dr. Beckett was motioning for the two to come into the room and join them. "Dr. Weir, I'm sorry luv, I wasn't aware that Dr. Epson had arrived. He wasn't listed on the Daedalus roster of medical personnel. Dr. Epson, may I present Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of our expedition."

"Nice to meet you Doctor." Epson said holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you as well." Returning the handshake. "Carson, can you explain what is going on here?" She asked.

"Aye, remember the data burst I included in our initial communication almost four weeks ago."

"Vaguely," she replied.

"Well, in that communication I requested specific equipment that would help the Colonel with his disability to be shipped on the Daedalus when it came this time. I also requested that they send a personal caregiver for the Colonel. Dr. Epson here, came highly recommended and will be Colonel Sheppard's personal physician. The Colonel will no longer be dependant on his team or my staff. Dr. Epson will take care of all his needs." Carson explained.

"Ma'am, please call me Carl. And just so you know, I am a Physiatrist, a doctor of Physical Medicine. Besides my doctoral degree, I hold seven other degrees; as I told the Colonel when we first met this morning. We didn't get a chance to talk in great length. The Colonel was quite busy, but I am hoping we can get together this evening." Carl spoke.

"Alright, that much I understand now. But why are we 'here'?" She asked motioning with her arms to the room they were standing in.

"The Major was kind enough to show me around. In order for me to do my job, I will need to occupy the same space as the Colonel. The Major told me that the Colonel's room is quite small; half the size of his room if I can quote. He showed me this room and I think this space will be perfect. As you can see it has two bedrooms, each with its own bath. The main living space is spacious which makes for getting around in a wheelchair a whole lot easier and the balcony offers a spectacular view of your city. If you and Dr. Beckett agree, I would like to get started on the renovations and the installation of the equipment." Epson remarked.

"I don't know. Colonel Sheppard should be involved with this decision, as it mostly concerns him."

"Aye Elizabeth it should, but no matter what happens, the Colonel is going to need assistance. I'm sure he knows that by now. Dr. Epson will be providing that assistance and more. Elizabeth, we both know that John needs this. He needs to gain some of his independence back. The equipment I ordered will help with that and so will Dr. Epson." Carson said.

"Actually, Doctors, the equipment that was ordered was low tech and out of date. I took the liberty to change a few things to a more high tech level, which will allow the Colonel to gain even more independence with his disability." Dr. Epson injected. "Please, if you agree, I am ready to retro fit this space to accommodate the Colonel. All I'll need is someone with plumbing, wiring, hydraulic and carpentry skills."

"I still don't know. I don't like making decisions for the Colonel." Weir said biting her lower lip.

"Ma'am, if I may, I've been working with the Colonel closely over the past three weeks. I assure you that the Colonel would not take offense to this. From a strategic stand point, the transporter is only twenty paces down the corridor; with a direct link to your office. These quarters are still in the central tower and close to the control room and the Stargate, which I know is important to the Colonel. And as for sharing this space with Dr. Epson, I don't see that as a problem either; he will have his own room and his own balcony. You know how the Colonel loves his balconies." Major Lorne recited.

"Alright, you three talked me into it. I just hope Colonel Sheppard will see it the same way. Dr. Epson, what will you need?" She added.

"First, I need these three crates delivered to this space," handing Major Lorne a manifest highlighting the three crate's identification numbers. "Secondly, I need someone who knows renovation. Last, I need two days in order to complete the project." Epson stated boldly.

Weir turning to Major Lorne, "Major, get Dr. Epson whatever he needs. And Dr. Epson, I would like to talk to you privately at your earliest convenience."

A pair of 'yes ma'am's' rang out.

Major Lorne took a few steps back and tapped his comm. When he heard what skills Dr. Epson required, he had mentally put together a list of names. Contacting the engineering department, he requested Ito, Stiles, Spanelli and Sukora to report. He also arranged for the three crates to be delivered ASAP.

Elizabeth left the three men and went back to her office. It was almost lunch time and she still had a few more reports to put together before the afternoons briefing.

OoO

Elizabeth entered her office and sat down. Her mind still reeling from her latest discovery on Level Six. She opened the first report and began reading. Then with two more reports read and filed she still had more to go. A knock on her door took her away from her reading.

"Come in Teyla, what I can do for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"It concerns Colonel Sheppard. When he came back from the pier this morning he was late and he appeared exhausted. He wants to be woken early, as he said he had much to do before the afternoon briefing."

"I see." Elizabeth said.

"Is there not anything you can do? Can you postpone the meeting perhaps?" Teyla inquired. "I do not wish this to look bad for the Colonel. But he needs more rest."

Elizabeth was just about to answer Teyla when her comm beeped. Holding up a finger to stop the conversation, "Weir here, go ahead." Listening to the voice on the other end and nodding once or twice. "Alright…tomorrow morning at 09:30 hours then, Weir out." With a smile on her face "Teyla, good news. That was Col. Caldwell. There's a problem on board the Daedalus that demands his attention. He just rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow morning."

"That is good news." Teyla exclaimed. "I will let John rest then. Thank you Dr. Weir."

"Don't thank me, thank Col. Caldwell it was his idea." Weir said.

Teyla nodded, rose and left Dr. Weir's office leaving Dr. Weir to go back to her reports. Now she had more time to finish them. _'Thank God for small favors'_ she thought and went back to reading.

OoO

"I need the hydraulic connections here and here." Pointing to locations in the bathroom and in the Colonel's bedroom. "I need the double basin removed and a single one installed, with no cabinet underneath. The basin should 'float' so the Colonel can maneuver his wheelchair underneath, but still have some counter space around it. The mirror in the bathroom will need to be lowered. In place of the second basin, I need a cabinet built here for storage; another one built here next to the stool; I have the measurements for that one. The bed will need to be removed, it is too large. Do you think you can find one that is equivalent to a double size bed? That will suit the Colonel's needs much better. And before I forget, the door opening panels need to be lowered to one meter off the floor inside and out; as well as all the light controls in the main living space, bedroom and bathroom." Epson told Major Lorne.

"Sir, lowering the light controls and door control will not be necessary. But I think I can come up with a smaller bed."

"Why is that, Major?" Epson asked.

"Sir, the Colonel uses his mind to open doors, turn on or off lights, turn up the heat, and even turn on and off the water in the shower."

"Colonel Sheppard is a telepath with telekinetic abilities?" Epson's mouth was hanging open.

"No Sir, Colonel Sheppard has what we call the ATA gene. The strongest here on Atlantis. The gene allows a person to activate certain Ancient equipment with touch or thought. The Colonel's is a natural, so is Dr. Beckett's and a few others here, but theirs are not as strong. Others have a synthetic version, allowing them to activate some Ancient equipment. The Colonel can 'connect' with the city using his mind. It is something to see, so it won't be necessary to lower the control panels." Major Lorne explained.

"Very well then. Please make the hydraulic connections and other renovations I mentioned; here are the measurements for the small cabinet I requested." Epson handed the sketch and measurements to Major Lorne.

"Sir, it's nearly 13:00 hours, why don't we all knock off for lunch and be back here, oh, say by 14:00 hours to continue." Lorne stated.

"That would be fine Major. I could use a break and something to eat." Responded Epson.

"Okay men!" Lorne yelled over the noise of machinery and drills. "Lunch…be back here by 14:00. Dismissed!" And the four engineers laid down their tools and exited the room, shortly followed by Dr. Epson and Major Lorne.

OoO

John started to stir. The tension in his shoulders seemed to have eased. He felt like he had slept for hours and it felt good. But he knew he had a briefing at 13:30 hours and needed to get a bite to eat first. He sure didn't want Teyla or Beckett to be on his case about not eating. Rolling his head towards his nightstand he noticed that his clock read 12:52. Thinking he misread the clock he blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision, but the clock now read 12:53. '_Why didn't Teyla come back and get me?' _ He thought. He reached to the nightstand and grabbed his comm. "Sheppard to Teyla." No response. "Sheppard to Ronon." No response from him either. He didn't want to bother McKay, as he knew he had seven new researchers to deal with. And Beckett had four, but McKay was closer to his room. "Sheppard to McKay." He finally said and was glad to hear a response.

"_What do you want Sheppard? Some of us are busy here you know. __**'Don't do that you imbecile, you want to blow up the city'?" **_Rodney yelled to one of his subordinates behind him, before turning his attention back to Colonel Sheppard on the other end of his comm.

"Rodney, I overslept and I have a meeting with Col. Caldwell in just over thirty minutes. Teyla and Ronon are not answering their comms, would you be able to come to my quarters now? I need to get something to eat before the meeting or Beckett will kill me." John explained.

"_Sure, I'm on my way. Be there in a few."_ Rodney knew this was important for Sheppard, it was what he and everyone else had worked towards over the past several weeks. He wasn't going to let Col. Caldwell find any fault with the Colonel.

Over the past several weeks, anytime Sheppard called one of this team, they came running. Never asking why and never annoyed at the intrusions.

True to his words, Rodney showed up a few minutes later. He got the Colonel up and into his wheelchair. John headed off to the bathroom to take care of things. John was surprised to see that Rodney was still waiting for him when be came back out.

"Thought I could do with a little food myself. You ready?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah…but we have to hurry. The meeting starts at 13:30 and I don't want to give Col. Caldwell any reason to doubt my reliability." John replied. "I even asked Teyla to wake me up early, just so I wouldn't be rushed, but I guess she forgot." The two men headed out the door and towards the mess hall, keeping up their conversation as they went.

"That doesn't sound like Teyla, she normally doesn't forget important stuff like that." Rodney quipped.

"Yeah, I know." Answered John. _'I wonder why Teyla and Ronon are not answering their comm.'s?'_

"McKay to Weir." Rodney taking matters into his own hands.

"_Yes Rodney, what can I do for you?" _Weir asked.

"Teyla's not answering her comm and she forgot to wake Sheppard for the meeting. We're headed to the mess hall now to grab some food. Stall the meeting until he gets there, would ya?" Asked Rodney.

"_John?"_ Weir tapped her comm to include John in the conversation.

John hearing Elizabeth over his own comm reached up and tapped it. "Yes Elizabeth."

"_John, I'm sorry…the meeting has been postponed until tomorrow at 09:30 hours. I've been so busy getting the reports read and done I forgot to notify you. Can you forgive me?"_ Weir asked.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly he responded. "Sure Elizabeth."

"_Sorry John, it's just been one of those days."_

"No problem, why don't you meet Rodney and me in the mess hall." He stated.

"_I have my lunch sitting on my desk. I still have a few more reports to get done before tomorrow. I'll take a rain-check though. You and Rodney go ahead. I'll see you later. Weir out."_

"Okay Rodney, looks like just you and me." Sheppard sighed. "At least I don't have to hurry."

The two men turned the final corner towards the mess hall. After entering, they both grabbed a tray and loaded up. John grabbing high-fiber foods and a bottled water. He was doing his best to stick to the new diet that Beckett had made for him. John asked Rodney to carry his tray, then pointed to the table where Major Lorne was sitting with Epson.

"Major…Dr. Epson…mind if we join you?" Sheppard asked addressing the two men.

"Not at all Colonel, please." Lorne pulled away the chair to allow his CO to park in its place.

"I know I promised to take Dr. Epson off your hands earlier, I'm sorry. I got…distracted." John said.

Lorne knew what he meant by 'distracted'. For the past several weeks the Doctor made him rest for two hours in his room in the morning and again in the afternoon.

"No problem Colonel. We had a nice tour of the city and now we thought food sounded pretty good." Once he knew why Epson was here, he didn't mind a bit at keeping the brash man in tow. All feelings of tossing him over a balcony or off the pier subsided.

Rodney showed up carrying both lunch trays; his and Sheppard's. As Rodney was setting them down and taking his seat, Sheppard was making introductions. "Dr. Epson, this is Dr. Rodney McKay; he is our Chief Science Officer and was a member of my team. Rodney, this is Dr. Carl Epson."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. McKay. I hope we get a chance to know one another." Stated Epson.

Rodney had already started eating, speaking with his mouth full of food. "What exactly will you be doing here Dr. Epson?"

"Rodney, Dr. Epson will be my…what do I call you?" John stared at Carl with a puzzled look. Thinking to himself, _'Companion? Buddy? Pal? Physical therapist? Nurse Maid? What?'_

"Colonel, I will be your personal physician. Dr. McKay, I was requested by Dr. Beckett to come aid the Colonel with his disability. Leaving you to the more important aspects of Atlantis." Epson responded. "After lunch Colonel, if you have time, I would like that talk you promised me."

"As a matter of fact, I am free after lunch. The meeting I had scheduled for 13:30 has been changed to tomorrow morning. We can go to my quarters and talk in private." John explained.

Rodney was still processing the fact that John had a personal physician. "You okay with this?"

"Yes Rodney, I'm okay with it. I realize that you will still be going out on missions, the same for Teyla and Ronon. And you have your lab and people to keep in order. I can't keep bothering you guys all the time. Or bothering Beckett and his staff. So yes, I'm okay with this. I hope you can be too." John was trying to be convincing for Rodney and at the same time he was trying to convince himself that this would all be for the better.

During lunch, Carl was explaining to Dr. McKay and Major Lorne too for that matter, what he does. Carl mentioned he had eight degrees and Rodney said something sarcastically about it not being a real science. The same kind of dribble he told Dr. Beckett on many occasions about his voodoo profession.

"Sirs, if you will excuse me, duty calls." Lorne said standing up. He wanted to get back to the suite and help with the renovations. It wasn't everyday he could put his other skills to work. He liked working with his hands, and building a couple cabinets was just what he needed.

"Yes Major, by all means, get back to work." John said.

"Well…I guess I had better get back to the lab. Who knows what those idiots will do if I'm not there." Rodney stated matter-of-factly.

"Remember…dinner at 18:30." John told Rodney.

"Yes, Yes, I'll be here for dinner…wouldn't want to miss it. See you later Sheppard and…Dr. …"

"Epson, Rodney, Dr. Carl Epson." John said.

"Yes…well…see you later…I…gotta go." Rodney see-sawed back and forth and finally walked away.

Sheppard and Epson just stared at each other for a few moments. "Why don't we have that talk now." Epson said.

"Sure. Right this way." Carl had taken the Colonel's tray and disposed of the dishes and silverware accordingly before exiting the mess hall and followed Sheppard to his room.

John and Carl moved down the halls leading back to John's room. Neither one wanting to talk. But both filled with questions for the other. John 'thought' open his door and rolled in, turning up the rooms lighting at the same time. Inviting Carl in and offering him the chair at his desk. John taking up a position facing him leaving about three feet or so of space between them.

Carl looked around the tiny room. He noticed that it was very neat and tidy. Bed made, clothes hung up, everything in its place. Major Lorne was correct in saying that the Colonel's room was indeed half the size of his.

"I'm in awe Colonel. Major Lorne told me how you use your mind to open doors. I just witnessed that and I have to say it does boggle one's mind." Carl opened the conversation.

"It scared me the first dozen or so times it happened, but now it's normal. I don't really give it much thought, it just happens." John explained. "Where are you from?" Figuring it was a safe question for now.

"I was born and raised in Switzerland. When I was nineteen, my family moved to the United States and we became citizens of your fine country." Carl said. "What about you? Where were you born and raised?"

"I was born in Southern California." John stated it like a fact. "Tell me why you have eight degrees. That's kind of unusual."

"I guess it is a little unusual, but ever since I was a teenager, I knew this is what I wanted to do." Carl paused. "When I was sixteen, my younger sister was in a skiing accident. She ended up with a broken neck and was paralyzed from the chest down. It was only a slight miracle that she had the use of her arms and hands." Carl stopped again to get his emotions in check before continuing. "I watched as numerous people cared for her. One person would come in to bathe her. Another person would come to redevelop fine-motor skills. Another would come to 'talk'. And the list went on and on. I thought why not have just one person. One person who could take care of all those needs. One person who the patient could trust. One person that would be there all the time. So when my family moved to the United States, I started taking class after class at your universities. When I finished I had become a Doctor with seven other degrees. I also learned massage therapy on the side. Sometimes it helps to rub out the aches and pains. Like the ones that are in your neck and shoulders."

"I'm sorry about your sister. So what is it exactly that we need to talk about Carl?" John asked.

"I need to know what your daily routine is. That way I can set up a schedule that will work for you and me as well. I'd also like to know what John Sheppard likes."

"I'm not much into sharing…just ask anyone." John said. "But if it will help, I guess I could try."

"That's all I can ask for, Colonel. Let's start with what does John Sheppard, the man like to do."

"Well…those things don't exist for me any more. They require legs that work…and as you can see mine stopped."

"You can't think that way Colonel. What did you like to do?" Epson urged.

"I liked surfing. Being raised in California near the water…I think that's why I like being here so much in Atlantis…it's all the water. As you can see, I skateboarded." Pointing to his custom skateboard sitting in the corner of his room. "I liked to golf and I taught the kids on the mainland how to play football."

"Good, what was your daily routine, before the accident?" Asked Epson.

"On a good day, I would wake up around 04:30 – 05:00. Ronon and I would go for a run or jog while most of Atlantis was still sleeping. We would run out to the east pier, up over the catwalk and back again." John's head lowered and he was looking at his lifeless legs again. "I'd come back here around 06:20 or so, shower, dress. I'd head to the mess hall to get two cups of coffee and head for Dr. Weir's office. At 07:00 hours Dr. Weir and I would discuss matters. 08:00 hours I would meet my team in the mess hall for breakfast. You met Rodney, then there's Teyla, she is the leader of the Athosian people who live on the mainland. And Ronon, he's Satedan. His planet was culled and destroyed by the Wraith and he had no home, so he decided to come here and help us with our fight against the Wraith." John paused giving Carl time to absorb the information. "After breakfast it would depend; sometimes we would have off-world missions, other times we explored new sections of Atlantis. If it was a slow day, I would spar with Teyla. She always wiped my ass on the mat. Sometimes I even got a little paperwork turned in so Dr. Weir would stay happy. I checked on my Marines, turned Ancient devices on for the people in the labs. Flew cargo runs of supplies to the mainland when needed. Conducted safety checks; all sorts of stuff. But like I said, most of those things aren't in my future right now. If I get to keep my Command, I'll be doing a lot more paperwork."

"Don't be too sure of that Colonel." Carl stated bluntly. "I see that you are a pilot. Did you always know you wanted to be one, like I knew I wanted to help people?"

"It was all I ever wanted to do since I was a child. Fly…the freedom of flying, there's nothing like it. I flew medi-vac choppers in Afghanistan. Flew choppers in Antarctica. I could fly almost anything, I flew an Osprey, Blackhawk, one of our new F-302's that are on the Daedalus and several other aviation crafts. But my favorites have always been choppers. Here, I flew puddle jumpers."

"What is a 'puddle jumper'?" Epson asked.

"It's the Ancients version of a flying machine. Would you like to see one?" John wanted to get the attention off himself for a while, so a trip to the jumper bay seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Yes, if you think that would be alright. I wouldn't want to get anyone into trouble." Epson replied.

"How can you get into trouble? You're with the Military Commander until the end of the week. Come on…I'll show you my baby."

Epson left the 'baby' remark alone. Filed it for future reference and followed the Colonel out of his quarters and into the nearest transporter. Epson watched as the Colonel hit the screen at the back of the transporter and when the doors opened again, they were in a completely different section of the city. John took him down the hallway and through a large door. Then he just stopped a few feet inside and looked at his 'baby'. John had not been to the jumper bay in over three weeks and emotions were running high and creeping up on him. Knowing that he would never fly again was killing him. John forced himself to squash his emotions. Looking over to Epson and seeing his expression, the same one he had over three years ago.

"Would you like to see inside?" John asked.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Follow me." John drawled. John rolled himself to the back of Jumper One, his 'baby'. He reached out and touched the outer ramp pad mechanism to get the hatch down. Once the rear hatch was down, John managed to get the wheelchair up the ramp and into the jumper. He rolled himself as far as he could, but not quite to the pilot's seat. Carl moved around him and found himself in the co-pilots seat. "What do you think? Pretty neat huh? Even better when she's flying. Maybe I can have Lorne or McKay take us up sometime."

"Amazing, really." Epson stated with awe.

After talking for an hour about the jumper and flying, John said, "we should probably head back." John was finding it more difficult to suppress his emotions, now being inside his 'baby'. John was backing his wheelchair up, trying to turn it around so he would be facing out toward the open back hatch, but having not much luck. The front wheel and foot rest kept catching. The wheelchair was just too bulky. Carl offered a helping hand. John was reluctant to accept. He thought _'you need to start sometime trusting this man for assistance_. _Being self-reliant like you used to be just isn't going to work anymore. _ _You need to start somewhere; it might as well be here and now.'_ John looked up and nodded his need for assistance. Carl grasped the two handles on the back of the wheelchair and slightly lifted the back up and to the right in order to get the chair turned around. After the chair was pointed in the right direction, John took over and wheeled himself down the ramp. After Epson exited, John touched the outer control pad and the ramp went back in place, sealing up his 'baby', possibly for good.

They headed back to John's quarters. Once inside, John excused himself and went into the bathroom to relieve him self. John washed his hands, pulled out a set of rubber gloves and his catheter from the cabinet he kept them in. He wheeled himself in front of the stool and donned the gloves. Just like Carson had instructed him and he had done a thousand times by now, he inserted the catheter. The urine came out a darkish brown. John thought that he may have inserted the tube incorrectly and he was bleeding which caused his urine to color. Freaking out for a minute, he was about to tap his comm and call for Carson, then he remember his conversation with Carl out on the pier. Carl was a nurse and a doctor. He guessed he would have to lay trust with him a second time.

"Carl, could you…um…could you come in here a minute please?" John yelled through the door.

"Sure Colonel, what can I help you with?"

"Um…this is not normal." Looking down towards the dark brown water.

"You're right Colonel that is not normal. How do you feel? Any fever, nausea, chills or back pain?" Carl jumped into nurse/doctor mode.

"I feel a little strange, but I can't say that I have any of those symptoms. I think I'm just freaked out by this." John remarked.

"I don't think we should delay, its best we go to the infirmary and see Dr. Beckett. Do you need any help removing the catheter?" Carl inquired.

"No…I got it. Just give me a minute." John stated. John removed the catheter and lay it down on the counter, he removed his gloves and tossed them. He zipped up his pants and turned the wheelchair around to exit the room. When he got to his living space, Carl was waiting for him. John thought _'Carson would have never let me do that my self. This could work out after all'. _

"Carl, is it really necessary to go to the infirmary? You're a doctor right…can't you just treat me here?" John didn't want to go to the infirmary. It would just give Col. Caldwell more doubts about his ability to command.

"Although I am a medical doctor, my specialty is physical therapy. You already have a doctor, Dr. Beckett and it is best to let him treat you. I don't want to step over boundaries, I would prefer that you think of me as a nurse when it comes to your medical health, and let Dr. Beckett do his job. I also don't think we can put off going to the infirmary, you may have a Urinary Tract Infection." Carl just hoped his explanation got through to the Colonel.

"Alright, I think I understand. Carl, I'm still freaked out a little, if you wouldn't mind, would you push my wheelchair to the infirmary? I don't think I can make it on my own this trip. I'll tell you the way." John didn't think he could get his arms to wheel himself all the way to the infirmary. Seeing the dark brown urine really scared him.

"Sure Colonel, I don't mind at all." Carl grasped the handles and headed toward the door. "Which way now Colonel?"

"Left to the transporter." He said.

Carl turned the wheelchair to the left and headed down the hall to the transporter. Once they were both inside, John reached up and tapped the screen. When the doors opened, they exited.

"Now which way?" Carl asked.

"Down the hall to the right. Second to last door." John instructed.

Carl followed the Colonel's directions and reached the infirmary minutes later. Going through the door Carl caught Dr. Beckett's attention.

"Aye, what are you two up to this late afternoon?" Carson asked noticing that Carl was pushing the chair instead of the Colonel. Knowing that the Colonel didn't allow anyone to push him around, this sent up red flags in the back of his mind.

John didn't say anything, just kept his eyes looking down, so Carl spoke up. "Doctor, I believe the Colonel may have a UTI. His urine was pretty brown just now. So far he doesn't have nausea, chills or back pain. I don't have my thermometer to check for fever, so I thought it best to bring him here now instead of waiting." Carl rattled off the information just like Carson's staff would do.

Carson was singularly pleased at how well Dr. Epson reported the Colonel's condition. "Okay Colonel, lets get you on an exam bed. Dr. Epson, would you give me hand?" Carson asked.

"Sure Dr. Beckett, lead the way."

Carson led the way to the exam bed and pulled the privacy curtain. The two men got John on the bed and lying down. Carson went to grab a gown.

"Son, I need you in a gown. I know you don't like them, but it's necessary. If it's ok with you, I would like Dr. Epson to help. I just sent my nurse out for an early dinner since it was so quiet here today." Carson stated.

"Not a problem Doc. Carl here is a doctor and a nurse among other things." John said.

"Okay then, Dr. Epson if you would help me get the Colonel into this gown." Carson stated.

"Please Dr. Beckett, call me Carl." He said.

"Aye, I will then lad." Carson said.

Carl and the Doctor got John out of his jacket and shirt and put on the gown and tied it around his neck. Then they removed his boots, socks, gun and thigh holster, BDU's and boxers. Maintaining the Colonel's dignity through the whole process. Carson left to get some equipment for the examination and asked Carl to take John's vitals. By the time Carson got back, Carl was done with the vitals. Everything was pretty much in the normal range. Except now the Colonel showed an elevated temperature at 100 degrees. Carson snapped on a pair of gloves while telling John what was going to happen. Even though John would not feel anything, Carson felt his patients needed to know the procedure and what was going to happen. John laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking _'This is all I need right now. Col. Caldwell is here to bust my chops and I end up in the infirmary eight hours after he gets here. How am I going to prove to him I can do this job? You're not making a very good impression, John. What next, huh?' _

"Colonel...Colonel." Carson added a little more effort the second time, trying to get his patient's attention. "All done, I'll take this to the lab to process. Stay put and I'll be right back."

"Not going anywhere Carson." With no inflection in his tone.

"Aye, you better not." Turning his head to Carl he said, "and I better not catch you helping him escape either!" Carson left John and Carl and headed to the lab with the sample.

"Colonel…what did Dr. Beckett mean about 'escaping'?" Carl asked.

"Oh…I don't really like being here…in the infirmary I mean. I love being in Atlantis. When I've been injured before, a few times I managed to slip out of here and make it back to my quarters. Only to end up right back here. Sometimes I get my team to help in my 'escape' plans. It's just I don't like…it has nothing to do with Carson, he's a great doctor. I guess it has to do with being a prisoner in Afghanistan; I wasn't treated so well…if you get my meaning. But don't worry, I won't get you in trouble on your first day in Atlantis…maybe your second day though." John said with a slight smile on his lips. John turned his thoughts inward, _'why did I just tell him that? I've only talked to the man twice today, briefly. I don't even think Rodney knows I was a prisoner and he's my best friend. You're loosing your touch, John. This is not how you keep your private past private. We're definitely going to have to talk…and if you keep this up, it will need to be soon.'_

The curtain was pulled back and Carson stepped back in. "Looks like you're my guest for the next couple of days Colonel. You have a urinary infection. I'll need to keep you here and start you on some antibiotics. Looks like it was caught early, so I don't think you will have any trouble other than a slight fever."

"Great!" John said waving his hand in the air. "That's all I need. I should just turn in my sliver oak leaves and let Col. Caldwell run this place." Exasperated, his arms dropped to his side like lead weights.

"Now listen here son, I don't want you talking like that. Col. Caldwell will understand." Carson sniped out.

"Carson, you just don't get it. No matter what I did over these past three weeks, they're not going to let me keep Military Command of Atlantis if I keep ending up in the infirmary!" John said with an aggravated tone.

Carl took this opportunity to butt in. "Colonel, you just told me you have been in the infirmary before. They didn't take your Command away then, what makes you think a two day stay in the infirmary will cause them to take it away now?"

"Before, I had legs dammit. Now all they see is that damn wheelchair." John's tone an octave higher this time, pointing to the wheelchair that sat by the exam bed.

"Alright, enough for now. Lets get you settled into your bed. You'll feel better once I get some antibiotics in you and your fever comes down." Carson said with a calming Scottish brogue. "Carl, lad, give me a hand here. Colonel Sheppard's bed is the third one down."

Carson and Carl moved John into the wheelchair from the exam bed and took him to his usual bed. They got him tucked in and Carson went to get an IV and the needed antibiotics and fever reducing medicine. Carson started the IV and injected the medicine into the port. What he didn't tell the Colonel was he slipped in a little something to help him sleep. Within a matter of minutes John was sleeping soundly. Carson contacted Elizabeth and advised her of the Colonel's condition, who then contacted his team, but were strongly told not to show their faces in the infirmary until tomorrow. Carson was very adamant about that.

"Carl, how's the renovation coming?" Carson asked adjusting the IV line.

"You know…I haven't been there all afternoon, so I'm not sure."

"Why don't you go and check on the progress." Carson suggested. "I'll watch over the Colonel."

"That's a good idea Dr. Beckett. Do you think you can find someone who can escort me there? I've only been here eight hours and I don't know my way around yet." Carl asked as he and Carson moved towards the infirmary door.

"Aye, I can do that." Carson was just about to tap his comm when Rodney showed up at the infirmary door. "Didn't Elizabeth tell you NOT to show your face here until tomorrow?"

"She might have…how's Sheppard?" Rodney had a sheepish grin on his face as he looked at Beckett.

"He'll be fine. He has a urinary infection, but it is nothing serious." Carson told him.

"Can I see him?" Rodney begged.

"Aye, but only for a minute. He's sleeping and I want him to stay that way." Carson exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll be quiet…geez." Rodney replied. Rodney walked to the familiar bed, with the familiar body resting in it. Indeed John was asleep. A peaceful expression adorned his face.

Carl noticed how concerned Dr. McKay was about the Colonel. After his brief encounter at lunch, he knew that Dr. McKay was more than a team member. Anyone who would defy the CMO's and Expedition Leaders order to stay away was a true friend in his book.

"Rodney, can you escort Carl here to Level Six, Center Tower, East Corridor please?" Asked Carson.

"Sure…what's on Level Six? That level is uninhabited." Rodney looking between the two men.

"It would be better if you just saw it for yourself, Rodney. Now please, take Carl to Level Six and I will _**not**_ see you again until tomorrow. Right?" Carson noted with a stern look.

"Come with me…" Stated Rodney in a defeated tone. Leading the way out of the infirmary and to the transporter down the hall.

OoO

Rodney was still trying to size Carl up. He wasn't sure if he liked him or not. Carl seemed a bit brash to him. His earlier encounter at lunch didn't help his opinion of the man. Once they were both inside the transporter, before Rodney could tap the wall panel, Carl asked Rodney how it worked so that in the morning, he would be able to get himself back to the infirmary without asking for an escort. Rodney obliged and gave him instructions. Then he tapped the wall panel that would take them to the Level Six, Center Tower, East Corridor.

Upon exiting the transporter, Rodney could hear construction noise coming from his right. He glanced over at Carl, but Carl missed the look and walked past Rodney towards the noise. Catching up with Carl, they arrived at the open door. Two large crates and one smaller one littered the living space floor contents haphazardly spilling out onto the floor. Walking to their left and entering the room off the living space, where most of the noise was coming from, they could see Major Lorne holding a hydraulic arm that an engineer was screwing into place.

The two rooms were a mess of men, tools and machine parts. Rodney looked into the bathroom and saw a man tearing out a basin and cabinet. While another man was connecting electrical wires in the wall. In the hours since the four men started to retro-fit the room, they had quite a bit accomplished; especially in the bedroom. Once the hydraulic lift was put together it only needed to be secured to the floor near the bed and a final electrical connection made. Most of the work was needed in the bathroom. A whole new cabinet would need to be built to replace the one being torn out. The counter around the basin area would need re-enforcement. Plus the second hydraulic lift would need to be installed. The plumbing in the shower lowered and a special seat or bench constructed for the Colonel to sit on.

Rodney was taking in the whole scene. Moving back and forth; from bathroom to bedroom and back again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The two rooms were being fitted with equipment meant to help Sheppard. When Rodney came back into the bedroom for the third time, Major Lorne motioned towards the living space. Lorne was done holding the hydraulic arm. Catching Carl's attention as well, the three men stepped into the living space so they could talk. Not that it was any less quiet.

Lorne was happy to give his report. "Dr. Epson, I think we will be done tomorrow 19:00 hours at the latest."

"Thank you, Major, but there is no need to push your team. If you can have it done by day after tomorrow, that will be soon enough. And please, call me Carl." Carl said.

"Sir, why the change?" Questioned Lorne.

"There has been a slight set back. Colonel Sheppard has developed a urinary infection and will be in the infirmary for the next two days. You can have your men quit for today and start again in the morning."

"Yes Sir. Will the Colonel be alright?" He asked.

"The infection was caught early. Colonel Sheppard will be fine; he just has a fever to deal with. The antibiotics that your doctor is giving him will clear up the infection in no time. There's no need to worry." Replied Carl.

"Thank you Sir. Oh…by the way, I had your bags brought up here. They are in the other room Sir." Lorne finished.

"That's very thoughtful of you Major. Thank you." Carl noted.

Excusing himself, he went back into the bedroom and told his men to knock off for the night and be back at 09:30 hours to continue working. There was a shuffle of equipment and soon the four engineers walked out in single file and left. Major Lorne nodded and left as well, leaving Rodney and Carl Epson alone.

Rodney was in shock over what he was seeing. Ever since he met Carl Epson, he wanted to throttle him. Rodney had spent all afternoon wondering how Sheppard could stand the man. He thought he was brash, conceited and down right obnoxious. Sheppard's display at lunch trying to convince him that this was a good thing was just deceiving. Rodney didn't believe a word of it.

Before Rodney could escape the man, Carl asked "Dr. McKay…would you be able to retro-fit a jumper?"

"What?" Rodney shaken from his thoughts.

"From what the Colonel told me this afternoon, 'thought' and 'hand controls' are used to fly the jumpers. Unlike a helicopter which requires feet and hands. I was wondering if you would be able to make enough room, that a wheelchair could be positioned in front of the controls so that the Colonel could fly his jumper again. I know that is one of his greater stresses right now, even more so then his command status or not being able to walk." Carl may have been here only eight hours, but his observations of the Colonel were right on track.

Being a genius, Rodney was not too smart. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of doing that before. Three weeks had gone by and he never once thought of retrofitting a jumper. "Of course I can." He stated flatly. "I know what you mean, Sheppard lives to fly." Rodney had been busy with ZPM's and taking care of the Colonel, he could kick himself right now for not thinking of doing this sooner.

"Great, please get to work on that, and…oh…let's keep this between us, shall we?" Carl said.

"Yes…yes of course." Rodney paused, "I…I should be going." Turning to leave, Rodney stopped and turned back toward Carl, "hey…its dinner time, why don't you join me. I'll introduce you to Teyla and Ronon."

"I'd like that very much, thank you." Carl said. The two men walked back to the transporter. Rodney showed Carl where on the wall panel to press in order to get to the mess hall.

It was 18:24 when the two men approached the mess hall. Rodney saw Teyla and Ronon coming their way from the other end of the hall. Rodney and Carl entered the mess hall and began loading their trays. After piling on the food, Rodney walked over to a table and sat down, with Carl seated to his left. Shortly after, Teyla and Ronon joined them, sitting on the opposite side of the table. Ronon was facing Rodney and Teyla was facing Carl.

"Teyla, Ronon, this is Dr. Carl Epson. He is going to be Sheppard's personal physician…once he gets out of the infirmary that is." Snarked Rodney.

Ronon looking at the man, seated across the table from Teyla, he just grunted and gave a slight nod. Teyla, having more manners was a bit more pleasant. "Nice to meet you Dr. Epson."

"Please call me Carl. I understand that you are all friends and team mates of Colonel Sheppard, and I would appreciate that you just call me Carl." He said. "I'm hoping we can all become friends… eventually." Carl made certain that he was looking at Ronon when he said that last part. Even though Carl stood 6'3", Ronon still had another two or three inches and at least another twenty-five pounds on him. Deep down, Carl knew he would eventually get the huge Satedan to like him. At least he hoped so.

"Teyla, Ronon…where were you guys around 13:00 hours today? Sheppard tried to reach you on your comms and neither of you answered." Rodney's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Ronon and I were performing Katas. We did not have our comms on." Teyla said politely. "Since the meeting was canceled, I allowed the Colonel to sleep."

"Yeah…well…no one told Sheppard and he was in pure panic mode." Rodney stated matter-of-factly.

During the rest of their dinner the four made idle chit-chat, mostly talking about the Colonel. How long his current stay in the infirmary would be. About his new quarters on Level Six that were being prepared for him. What the Colonel liked to do and eat. What each of them could do to help with the transition. Teyla explained what Katas was, which peaked Carl's attention.

"Teyla, would you show me your stick fighting – Katas I mean?" Carl wanted to see what it was all about and see if he could incorporate it into the Colonel's daily routine or schedule.

"I would be glad too, would after dinner be a good time?" She asked.

"Yes, that would be fine."

It was getting late. The conversation was dragging, it seemed they were all talked out for the moment. Rodney excused himself and went back to his lab. His thoughts turning to 'operation jumper' and who, what and how he was going to accomplish the task. He already figured he would need Zelenka and possibly Simpson. Maybe he could get a Marine or two to also help out with the welding and heavy stuff.

Ronon and Teyla walked Carl to the exercise room. Although, neither Teyla nor Ronon were dressed to practice, they picked up the fighting sticks and showed Carl a few of the moves. Carl was really interested in this style of fighting. He asked if they had a chair anywhere close by that he could use. Ronon stepped out of the door and a minute or two later walked back in with a chair. Placing the chair on the mat, Carl sat down and took a hold of the sticks; while Teyla practiced a blow. Carl defended; explaining his moves. He also tried to attack and watched as Teyla defended. This went on for a few more minutes. Carl explained that he would like to get Colonel Sheppard back in the gym to practice and asked their help to choreograph the new moves he showed Teyla. Not so surprising, Teyla and Ronon both agreed to help.

Carl headed to the transporter and managed to make his way back to his room on Level Six. He unpacked his bags and put his clothes away and his personal items in the bathroom. He hadn't immediately noticed that a comm link had been left on the nightstand for him, until he placed the photograph of his sister down. Underneath, were instructions on its use. It appeared that Major Lorne had come back while he was in the gym with Teyla and Ronon.

It had been a long day for Carl and he felt he still had a lot more work to do. He had spent the last eighteen days on the Daedalus traveling from one galaxy to another, arriving at a mythical city he had only read about in books, which turned out to be not so mythical. Tomorrow he would start his planning; he got a lot of information today about John; some even from John himself. Now he just had to show the Colonel that he could still do those things, but in a slightly different way. As he pulled down the covering on his bed, Carl crawled in and welcomed sleep.

OoO

John had been sleeping for the past five hours. It was now 21:37 hours and he finally stirred to consciousness. Carson was there immediately to greet the sleepy-eyed Colonel. "How are you feeling lad?"

"Hot. Tired." John croaked out.

"Aye…your fever is running around 101.8 degrees. You're gonna fell like this for at least another eighteen hours or so." Carson explained. "Are you hungry? Would you try some soup if I got it for you?"

"Naw…I think I'll just go back to sleep." John closed his eyes, but a disturbance outside his curtain drew his attention back. Carson left to see what was going on. John could hear muffled tones going back and forth. He knew, just knew, that Rodney was giving the doctor static. "Hey Doc!...its okay, let McKay in."

Stepping through the curtain Rodney says, "how did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be arguing with Beckett." John stated.

"Well…" Rodney was a bit flustered and couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Great come-back McKay…I think you're loosing your touch. Has Evan been influencing you these past few weeks on missions?"

"No Colonel…I'm just…tired is all." Rodney tried to recover from his earlier statement.

"Yeah…me too."

"How do you feel?" asked Rodney.

"Like I told Beckett, hot and tired."

"Aye…and you shouldn't be sniping with Rodney. You need your rest Colonel." Beckett injected.

"You know…I just thought of something. Do you realize that this is the longest you have gone between infirmary stays? If I calculate right, it's been eighteen days, four hours, thirty-seven minutes and …oh… who cares about the seconds. I think that's a record Sheppard! I wonder who won the pool?"

"Oh for the love of Pete…say goodnight Rodney!" Carson said sternly. All the while pushing Rodney away from the Colonel's bed and towards the infirmary door.

"But…but…" Rodney tatted. Yelling over his shoulder as he was man-handled out the door "Goodnight, Sheppard!"

"Goodnight Rod…ney." Called Sheppard. But he doubted that he was heard. His eyes were already closed and sleep was upon him by the time he got the last syllable out.


	5. Chapter 5 Day 2 Changes

Day 2 – Changes

Carl was up early. His room was flooded with the morning sun rising over the ocean. He got himself cleaned up and ready to start the day. He put on a clean pair of gray BDU's, a gray t-shirt and his gray and red jacket. He walked to his nightstand and picked up the comm link that was left for him last night. Securing it to his ear, he sat down on the edge of the bed and read the instructions. It was a little after 07:00 hours. Carl thought he would try out his comm link and contact Dr. Weir for that talk she wanted yesterday. Only yesterday, was so busy, he never got a chance to visit with her. Pressing the comm he spoke, "Carl Epson to Dr. Weir." He waited for a reply.

"_Dr. Weir here, Dr. Epson, what can I do for you this morning_?" Weir cordially said.

"I was wondering if you are free this morning to have that talk."

"_I…I actually have about an hour if you are available right now."_ Elizabeth was a little hesitant, knowing she had a meeting to prepare for.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to figure out the transporter and I'll be right there."

"_Just tap the center blue circle, just left of the main gate symbol on the wall panel of the transporter."_ Weir told him.

"Okay." Carl got up from his bed, exited his room and walked out into the hallway, down to the transporter and followed Dr. Weir's instructions. When the door opened, he was in her office. Stepping out of the transporter he was stunned. "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

"You will, it's amazing how fast you will acclimate to the Ancient technology." Weir explained.

"I don't know…but I'm glad I get the chance." Carl replied. "I'm sorry I never got the opportunity to speak with you yesterday. It was pretty hectic. What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I read your file that accompanied you. I just wanted us to get to know one another really. John is pretty special to me and I just want what's best for him." Weir said.

Carl picked up on the fact that she referred to Colonel Sheppard by his first name, rather than his rank. "Well, what would you like to know?"

Carl explained why he chose this type of work, how he planned to help the Colonel get back some of his independence. They talked about his degrees and all the ways in which he would be able to help Colonel Sheppard. Their conversation lasted for 90 minutes. Dr. Weir excused herself in order to get ready for her meeting. They both agreed they wanted what was best for John. Dr. Weir looked pleased to know that Carl had already enlisted his team mates in several endeavors. She felt this would be good for John, regardless of his command status. Carl picked up a few bits of information as well during their talk. Most importantly, he now knew that if John and Dr. Weir were on the balcony, they were not to be disturbed. That that was their special place to work through issues.

With Dr. Weir preparing for her meeting, Carl decided to check in on his charge. So he stepped back into the transporter and managed to find the familiar hallway that led to the infirmary. As he entered, the infirmary it was fairly quiet for 09:00 hours. He wanted to talk to Dr. Beckett, but didn't see him anywhere. Carl asked the nurse sitting at the duty station of his whereabouts. She pointed to the curtained off area where he knew his charge was recuperating. Carl walked over to the curtained area and stepped through.

"Good morning, Dr. Beckett." Carl said. "How is Colonel Sheppard doing this morning?"

"Aye…good morning Carl. The Colonel is doing as good as expected. He slept straight through the night, didn't even wake when the nurse rolled him. He's still sporting a temperature, but it appears to be coming down. As of a half hour ago it was 99.8 degrees." Carson rattled off.

"How are the antibiotics working?"

"Slow…but my guess is that by tomorrow morning he will be over the worst of it." Carson replied.

"Have you tried cranberry juice, Dr. Beckett? …Do you even have cranberry juice here in the Pegasus Galaxy?" Carl said with curiosity.

"Cranberry juice?" Carson asked.

"Yes…it has been studied that drinking cranberry juice helps with urinary tract infections. Blueberries also have the same effect, but who ever heard of blueberry juice?" Carl commented. "There is a special compound in the berries that binds with the infection causing the bacteria to flush out of the persons system. The compounds are 'condensed tannins' or 'proanthocyanidins'."

"Well…we do not have cranberries as far I as know, but I will check with Teyla. Her people have several berries which they use for healing. We could test them for the compounds. It's worth a try."

Carson stated.

"It was just a thought Dr. Beckett. I'm new here and you know what's best for your patients." Carl said.

"That may be so…but I am also willing to listen to new ideas. If anything the Pegasus Galaxy has taught me that much." Carson exclaimed. Stepping away from the sleeping Colonel, Beckett and Carl continued their talk in Carson's office. "So…how is the renovation coming?"

"Very well. Major Lorne thinks the room will be done by late today. I advised him of the Colonel's set back and told him he didn't have to rush his men. If the room was finished tomorrow that would be good enough." Carl said.

"When it's all done, I'd like to see." Carson stated.

"That won't be a problem Doctor. That brings me to another topic I wanted to discuss with you. I was wondering what the possibility would be to have certain medical supplies stored on hand in the Colonel's room? It would make my job easier if they were close by, instead of making trips to the infirmary." Carl stated.

"I'll have to think about that…I like to know what my patients are getting themselves in too. I don't have a problem with the gloves or mattress pads." Carson said.

"Would it change your mind if I have a security lock installed on the supply doors? I could add that request when I see Major Lorne later today. And I'm not talking pharmaceuticals, I'll leave those up to you. I don't want to step on any toes. For now I'm just talking about basic nursing care items, gauze, tape, antiseptic, OTC pain medication, that sort of thing. Colonel Sheppard will be going through some pain in the near future." Carl paused to let what he was saying sink in. "The Colonel told me he likes to run in the morning, although he can't run, I'm going to make him, just using his chair instead. Teyla showed me the Katas or stick fighting that she had been teaching the Colonel. I intend for him to continue those lessons, although again, from a seated position. So you see Doctor, he's going to need some type of relief. But I will let you decide." Carl finished.

Carson was thinking over what he just heard, when there was a knock on his door. Colleen, his nurse poked her head in. "Excuse me Doctor Beckett, but Colonel Sheppard is awake and asking for you."

"Thank you luv, I'll be right there." Beckett replied. Getting up from his desk, he and Carl went to see the Colonel.

"Good morning Colonel, how are you feeling today?" Carson asked.

"Better. But still hot." John remarked.

"Good morning Colonel." Carl said.

"Oh…hey Carl…how was your first day on Atlantis? Sorry I messed things up." Remarked John.

"You didn't mess things up, and my first day was exhilarating and exhausting, but I think I will like it here." Carl said. "Any other symptoms? Nausea, chills or back pain?"

"No, just hot." John said.

"Carson?" Came a voice from the other side of the curtain. Carson stepped around Carl and went to the opening, pushing the curtain aside and stepping out to find Dr. Weir and Col. Caldwell. "Is Colonel Sheppard awake? Can we see him?" Weir asked. But before Carson could say 'no'…

"It's okay Doc, let them in." John heard Elizabeth's voice and suspected that 'we' meant that Col. Caldwell was with her.

Carson, Elizabeth and Col. Caldwell entered the curtained off area around John's bed. Elizabeth was the first to speak. "Good morning Colonel, how are you?"

"Hot." Came his reply.

'_At least he didn't say 'fine' or 'good' like he normally did.'_ Thought Elizabeth. "Do you think you could talk to us for a few minutes? We won't be long." She said.

"Sure."

Carson and Carl excused themselves and went back to Carson's office while Weir and Caldwell talked to John. Carl explained more about himself to Beckett, about what he does and his different degrees. Carl needed to have a working relationship with the good doctor. He also explained how he had advised the Colonel to think of him as a nurse, rather than a doctor, leaving the doctoring to Beckett.

"My apologies Sir…for not making the 09:30 briefing." John started out saying.

"That's okay Colonel, for now." Caldwell said. "What I would like, is access to your Command files. I would like to go over the past three weeks. Then we can meet later when you're feeling up to it and discuss them."

"Yes Sir." John said. "Elizabeth, can you have someone bring my laptop to me?"

"Actually, John, I have it right here." Elizabeth motioned to the case in her hands. Elizabeth had the forethought to swing by his room and grab it, knowing Col. Caldwell would want to start with the logs first. She placed the laptop on the rolling bed table. Seeing John struggle to sit up more, Elizabeth grabbed the bed control and raised the head of the bed a little more.

"Thanks." John said. Powering up his laptop, John entered his access code to each of the requested files only. His laptop had personal data stored on it as well that he wanted to keep personal. John kept each of his command files protected by an access code using a four or five digit alpha/numeric sequence. It may have seemed a bit overboard, but John would rather be safe. John entered the code for each file, and a check-mark was placed to the right indicating that the files were available for Caldwell to review. John wasn't worried about the files; he and Major Lorne had been working on them for sometime. He expected Caldwell to ask for them.

Civilian Orientation

√

Civilian Weapons Training

√

Computer Logs

√

Duty Roster

√

Fitness Reports

√

Gun Range Evaluations

√

Maintenance Logs

√

Military Orientation

√

Military Staff Evaluations

√

Off-World Assignments

√

Puddle Jumper Logs

√

Rotation Schedules

√

Security Protocols

√

Team Assignments

√

Turning his laptop around so that Col. Caldwell could see the display, "Sir, each command file is now available for your review. Is there anything else that I can assist you with?"

"Not at this time Colonel. Thank you. I will return your laptop when I have finished reviewing the files." Caldwell replied.

"Yes Sir." John snapped, as an after thought he added, "Sir, please feel free to use my office. Dr. Beckett tells me I won't be discharged until late tomorrow afternoon."

Caldwell nodded, "thank you Colonel that would be more convenient for me."

"John, we will leave you now. Get some rest, I'll check on you later." Said Elizabeth as she patted his arm before leaving.

"Yes ma'am." John replied. Normally he wouldn't sound so formal, but with Caldwell there, he wanted everything to go by the book. John just hoped he read the right book.

Col. Caldwell, with John's laptop in hand, and Dr. Weir left John so he could get some rest. Carl saw them leave and brought John some breakfast, but I guess you could call it brunch, since it 10:41 hours. Carl also brought John's next dose of antibiotics. Setting the mug down on the roll-away table first, Carl then injected the antibiotics into John's IV port. John was wondering why Carson or the nurse was not there to do this. John's face must have revealed this wonderment because Carl started to explain.

"Dr. Beckett is talking with Dr. Weir and Col. Caldwell. He asked me to bring you your breakfast and medicine." Carl explained. "I am a nurse, remember, and a doctor."

John couldn't get over the fact that Carl was a nurse, his nurse was also a doctor to be more exact. It would take some getting used too. "I remember. It's just…I'm not used to all this yet. Just give me some time to wrap my head around things, ok?"

"Take your time, Colonel, just don't take too long. Now here, try to eat something." Passing the mug to the Colonel.

John took a sip of the broth from the mug he was given. It was chicken, or what passed for chicken in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was warm and felt good going down. With his fever, all John really wanted to do was sleep. Finishing the broth, he placed the mug back on the rolling table. Eyes drooping, sleep was calling to him.

"Colonel, before you fall asleep, why don't we turn you onto your side. Which side would you prefer? Left or Right." Carl asked.

"Left." John answered.

Carl took his queue from the Colonel and lowered the head of the bed down to a sleeping position. Then proceeded to roll the Colonel onto his left side. Making sure he was comfortable and the IV and catheter lines were not tangled. Carl placed several pillows behind John's back for support, as well as one or two in front. Carl raised the safety bar behind John's back in order to keep the pillows in place and on the bed. Once the Colonel was asleep, Carl exited the curtained off area in search of Dr. Beckett.

"Dr. Beckett…I just wanted you to know that Colonel Sheppard finished his broth, antibiotics have been administered and he is now on his left side sleeping peacefully." Carl reported.

"Aye…thank you Carl." Dr. Beckett responded. "I spoke to Dr. Weir; she will have Teyla go to the mainland to bring back samples of the berries. I should have them in a couple of hours and then I will test them for the compounds you mentioned."

"Thank you, Dr. Beckett, that's good to know. If you'll excuse me, I have more work to do." Carl left the infirmary to seek out Dr. McKay for two reasons. He wanted to check up on the jumper retro-fitting project and ask if he had a spare laptop or data pad he could use. Carl had noticed there was not a whole lot of paper being used. If he was to use a laptop or data pad, he would have to re-create the forms he used and that would take time.

Getting back in the transporter, Carl touched the wall panel to go to the science lab area of Atlantis; at least he hoped he touched the correct location. When the door opened, he was relieved to find himself where he wanted to be. He sought out Dr. McKay's lab, only to find him gone. Introducing himself to Dr. Zelenka, Carl explained why he was there. Radek hustled over to a storage room and retrieved a laptop. Handing it to Carl with a smile on his face. '_Anything to help Colonel Sheppard'_, Radek thought. Radek also explained that he and Rodney had started on the jumper refitting. Rodney was there now overseeing the Marines removing the two left seats of Jumper One.

Carl thanked Dr. Zelenka and sought out a quiet place to work. He knew he could not go back to his room, as Major Lorne and the four engineers would be working. Carl needed peace and quiet, not drills and hammers. As Carl was walking down the corridor, a door opened. He waited for someone to either enter or exit, but no one did. Carl stepped a little closer and discovered that it was a balcony. _'Could the city be reading my thoughts? I don't have the ATA gene, how did it know I needed a quiet place to work?' _He thought as he stepped through the door, taking in yet another breathtaking view of the city he would now call home. There was a bench, so Carl sat down, powered up his laptop and began creating his forms and working out schedules that would be needed in the coming days.

OoO

Before you even came into the jumper bay you could hear Dr. McKay yelling. He was arguing with the Marine in charge who was sent to remove the two left jumper seats in Jumper One.

"Look, just remove those two seats." Rodney was exasperated to the point of collapse.

"Sir, this is Jumper One. You do know who Jumper One belongs too, don't you?" Sgt. Jones inquired.

"Yes I know who Jumper One belongs too! Why do you think I'm asking you to take out those two seats!"

"But Sir, this is the Colonel's baby…this is Jumper One, he loves this ship. Shouldn't we do this to another jumper?" Sgt. Jones had a look of apprehension; he didn't want to be responsible for dismantling Jumper One.

"NO! Now get to work! Remove those two seats!" Rodney pointed again at the two left seats, and then gave pause for a moment after looking at the Sergeant's expression before he continued. "Look, if you think you're going to be in trouble, you won't. I take full responsibility. Will that get you to do as I ask?" Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, feeling a headache coming on, Rodney just stared at the Sergeant.

"Yes Sir, I'm just saying I'm not taking the blame for this from the Colonel." Sgt. Jones said.

"Yes…yes…I know…now work!" Rodney shouted.

OoO

Col. Caldwell and Dr. Weir left the infirmary after talking with Dr. Beckett about Colonel Sheppard's condition. The Doctor explained that the infection was caught early on and the Colonel would be out of the infirmary by late tomorrow afternoon. Dr. Beckett injected that it might have been his fault that caused the infection. For health safety a catheter needs to be changed out on a regular basis; its usefulness is approximately three to four weeks, as it were, John was in the later part of three weeks. Carson explained that he meant to give John a new one, but hadn't gotten around to it; which most likely caused the infection.

Dr. Weir went back to her office to arrange for Teyla to go to the mainland, as Dr. Beckett had suggested. The berries might aid in removing the bacteria that could cause John to have another UTI. Once that was arranged, she settled in on her daily work to keep Atlantis afloat.

Col. Caldwell retired to Sheppard's office, laptop in hand to review the command files. Focusing on the last three weeks of reports, Col. Caldwell sat down at the desk intending to review and scrutinize each file in detail. What he would find here would weigh heavily towards his recommendation at the end of his stay here on Atlantis. Col. Caldwell was given less than seven days to evaluate whether Lt. Col. Sheppard remained as Military Commander of Atlantis or if he would be required to step down. He had three weeks of files to review, people to interview and a Colonel to observe.

Out of the fourteen command files, Col. Caldwell chose the Security Protocols to review first. In the past, Caldwell had tried to make changes, citing that Colonel Sheppard was making rookie mistakes. He wanted to see if any of his previous suggestions were taken into consideration. That had been over a year ago. Caldwell opened the file, now he would see if Colonel Sheppard had learned anything. Col. Caldwell reviewed the changes in base deployment, the number of Marines patrolling each sector and evacuation plans. So far he found everything satisfactory. He realized that Colonel Sheppard had indeed learned and actually took some of his advice and implemented it. Col. Caldwell thought there was still room for improvement, but so far the Security Protocols were definitely a start in the right direction.

Reading Dr. McKay's report regarding the security of Atlantis now that there are three fully charged ZPM's powering the city was incredible. Page after page, Dr. McKay bullet pointed out each positive aspect. He stipulated on how the increased power to the shields alone would now cover roughly ninety-seven percent of the planets surface. In the event of another coronal mass ejection from the sun or a storm of magnitude proportions, Atlantis and the mainland would be safe. Caldwell reminisced how Colonel Sheppard had devised a plan to deflect the suns projectory. Dr. McKay's report went on to say that it was now possible to activate the star-drive; and the increased ability of the weapons chair. In which Dr. McKay emphatically stated that the only person capable with any accuracy would be Colonel Sheppard. There was a lot of technical information included in McKay's report; he wondered if Sheppard understood it or not. The report was methodical, concise, direct, complete, to the point and flawless; satisfactory you might say.

Colonel Sheppard included how much time it would take him to get from several key points to the control room. He broke the segments into three sections; 1) how long it would take him from key points around Atlantis to the control room; 2) his office to key points around Atlantis; 3) and from his quarters during the night to key points around Atlantis. Listing several key points like the control room, chair room, ZPM room, armory, infirmary, jumper bay, science labs, his quarters, mess hall, east pier; the list was endless. During the daytime hours, the average amount of time was outstanding at less than ten minutes. During the late evening hours when he would be in bed, the average time increased by seven minutes; as he would need to call someone to help him get out bed. The times from the southern and northern piers; which were an hour or more by foot to its farthest point; the Colonel still showed impressive response times. The west pier had not been searched or cleared yet by the engineers as safe, and he included that in his report as well.

The report included a prepared map of all transporters showing how Colonel Sheppard could get from point A to point B in as few as two stops. Col. Caldwell could not dispute that the Air Force Colonel had thoroughly thought this out, planned it and mapped it; all in the last three weeks and probably memorized it too. Col. Caldwell could not dispute the facts.

After reviewing all the Security Protocols, and finding it satisfactory, Col. Caldwell moved on to Military Staff Evaluations. Another high-priority matter in Caldwell's opinion. Caldwell considered Sheppard too easy going. To that end, Caldwell felt the Military would be soft or lax in their duty. After reading the evaluations of each military member assigned here; Caldwell found that Colonel Sheppard was honest, fair, and objective. Caldwell noticed that he was tough when he had to be tough. He found he could only praise Colonel Sheppard for his work and some of the inventive ways he disciplined the men.

Col. Caldwell continued to read through the remaining Command files; Team Assignments; Civilian Weapons Training; Maintenance Logs; Rotation Schedules to name a few. Every Command File he opened and poured over, scrutinizing every detail, Col. Caldwell found every T crossed and every I dotted as the saying goes. He was truly impressed, indeed the Lt. Colonel had learned from his earlier mistakes.

OoO

Teyla returned from the mainland with four varieties of berries that her people use for healing taking them directly to Dr. Beckett. Two red, one white and the last was a dark blue color. Teyla briefly explained what her people use each berry for. She hoped they would benefit the Colonel as well. Dr. Beckett immediately set to testing for the compounds Carl had told him about.

Teyla met up with Ronon and they choreographed stick movements for Colonel Sheppard. Dr. Epson showed them a few movements he felt would benefit the Colonel. Now it was up to her and Ronon to work out the sequences. Teyla was the aggressor, while Ronon was defender. Blow after blow, Ronon managed to keep pace with Teyla, even when she walked behind him and struck out. Ronon was seated in the chair that he had brought in the night before, using his senses, not his legs, to defend each blow Teyla presented. The two continued for hours until hunger caught up with them.

OoO

Carl stretched his aching muscles. He had been working on his forms and schedules for several hours now. Setting aside his laptop, he stood up to stretch a little more, deciding he had better check on his charge before checking in with Major Lorne and the renovations.

Seeing Dr. Beckett in his office, Carl knocked on the door. "Come in lad, what can I do for you?" asked Carson.

"I thought I would check on the Colonel if that is ok." Carl remarked.

"Aye son, go ahead. I just sent Colleen out to get the Colonel some lunch. He should be waking up soon." Carson stated, and then he remembered. "Oh…I tested the berries that Teyla brought me, and I found the compounds you told me about in one of them. I'm having the lab concoct a drink for the Colonel. Should be ready by tonight." Carson finished saying.

"That's amazing Dr. Beckett. I'll just go check on the Colonel now." And Carl left and walked to Colonel Sheppard's bed. He found the Colonel still on his left side, but stirring a bit. Carl walked to the left side of the bed and watched. Slowly the Colonel opened his eyes. "Colonel?" Carl said.

"Hey…have you been here all day?" Asked a barely awake Colonel.

"Oh no…I've been working on schedules and forms. I found a balcony near the science labs and enjoyed the view for a while. Dr. Beckett will be bringing you your lunch; he just told me he sent a nurse after it. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah… I'd like to lay on my back now." John thought to himself as Carl helped him lay on his back. _'This guy is nice…a whole lot different from when we first met on the pier. I guess I should give him a chance. It if wasn't for Carl's advise, I probably would have ignored my dark urine just so Col. Caldwell wouldn't have anything to hold against me this week.'_

"No problem; let me…remove these pillows…and…I'll help you roll over." Carl had walked around the bed and lowered the safety bar and was removing the stack of pillows from behind the Colonel's back. Easing the Colonel back to a lying down position. "How's that?"

"Better. Thanks." John said. "You know, you don't act like a doctor, at least not any doctor's I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Colonel. I may have the degree, but I'm a people person. Hands on kind of guy, I never ask anyone else to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. I get the impression you and I are similar in that respect." Carl smiled, raised the head of the bed up, as he knew the Doctor would be bringing lunch soon for the Colonel. "I'll let Dr. Beckett know you are awake and I will see you later if that's alright?"

"Sure. Later. I'll be here, not going anywhere." John said.

Carl went back to Dr. Beckett's office and advised him that the Colonel was a wake. Before Carl left, Dr. Beckett gave the go ahead to have medical supplies locked up in the Colonel's room. After their conversation that morning, Dr. Beckett realized he could trust Carl's judgment as to the basic care of his patient and friend. Carl was glad to hear that. He would be sure to tell Major Lorne after lunch of the needed lock on the cabinet.

Carl headed to the mess hall for lunch. When he was done, he went back to the Colonel's room to check on the progress. Stepping out of the transporter he could hear the sounds of construction; drills, hammers and a few curse words here and there.

Entering the living space, the two large crates had been removed. Leaving just the smaller one. Carl walked towards Sheppard's room and found the hydraulic arm fully installed by the Colonel's bed. He continued to the bathroom to check on the progress there. He was stunned to find five men in the space all working; two were working on the cabinetry around the basin area. Two more were working on the hydraulic arm and the last was actually in the shower redoing the plumbing.

Major Lorne looked up when he caught movement out his left eye. Noticing Carl, he stood up from the cabinet he was working on with Spanelli. "Well…what do you think?"

"Very good Major. Very good." Carl exclaimed.

"I know you said you didn't need the room completed until tomorrow, but we will be done by 19:00 hours tonight." Lorne was proud of his team getting the work done so swiftly.

"I see that. I do have one other item I need done. Follow me and I'll show you." Carl said as he turned to walk back through the bedroom and into the living space area. "I need a security lock on this cabinet here, Major. It will be used to house medical supplies and I need a secure lock installed. Can you do that for me?" Carl pointed to the cabinet which was to the left of the main suite's entry door as you enter. If this was Earth, it would resemble a mini-bar set up; a solid counter with a cabinet underneath. Above, a second cabinet just above eye line sight where glassware might have been stored. The back of the cabinet butted up against the outer wall of their suite. The right hand side butted up against Colonel Sheppard's room. The cabinet itself was four feet in width and about twenty four inches high. Inside there was a single shelf allowing for storage. The lock needed to be installed on the upper cabinet; as the lower cabinet would hold an oxygen tank and mask, emesis basin, blood pressure cuff, stethoscope, thermometer and other such items.

"Yes we can do that. I'll have Specialist Spanelli, when he gets done with the cabinet in the bathroom, add a lock. Is there anything else that you require?" Asked Major Lorne, happily offering his assistance.

"If you could help me with this final crate, I would appreciate it." The last of the crates to be opened was still in the middle of the living space.

Both men walked over to the small crate. Major Lorne got out his knife and pried the top of the crate off for Carl. Inside was a wheelchair, unlike any the Major had seen before. The two men lifted the chair out of the crate, setting it down on the floor. Major Lorne put the crate top inside the crate to be disposed of later when they were finished.

The wheelchair was polished black in color. There were no arm rests like the one the Colonel was using now. The foot rest was a single bar across the front. The wheels tilted inward at an angle. Under the seat was a storage compartment of sorts. The back of the chair hit midway on your back with a small six inch bar on the outer side running horizontal to the ground. He assumed the bar would be used by someone to push the chair. The wheelchair was sleek in every way imaginable.

"Wow!" Major Lorne exclaimed "Would you look at that!" _'All it needs are a few pin-stripes and flames'_. He thought.

"Colonel Sheppard should be able to get around more easily using this…don't you think?" he asked the Major.

All Major Lorne's mind could come up with was a simple, "Yes Sir."

OoO

It was the middle of the afternoon, John's fever had broken and he was feeling better. What he really wanted right now was to take a shower. He felt gritty, sweaty and dirty. So when Carson came by to ask how he was doing, he stated, "Carson…I need to take a shower. I need to feel clean. What do you say?"

"Colonel, your fever barely just broke, I don't think you're up to it just yet." Carson said.

John hated to beg, but by God he was going to do it if he had too. He needed to be clean. It had been twenty-four hours and all the sweating he had done with his fever really was making him uncomfortable. "Please…?"

"I don't know…you'll have to have someone with you." Carson was hemming and hawing at letting the Colonel shower so soon.

"What about Carl? He could help. That's why he's here, right?" John asked, his pleading hazel eyes staring at Carson. _'Did I just say that? I must really be desperate.'_ He thought.

"Aye, that he is." Carson tapped his comm, "Dr. Beckett to Dr. Epson." Carson waited patiently for a response.

"_Epson here."_ Carl quickly stated.

"Carl, can you come to the infirmary? Colonel Sheppard would like a shower and he asked for your assistance." Carson explained to him.

"_Be right there; give me five minutes, Epson out."_

"Well Colonel, looks like you get your way. Carl will be here in five minutes. I hope you can wait that long." Carson said jokingly.

"Very funny Carson." John moved off to his own thoughts while he waited for Carl to show up. _'What was I thinking? For the past three weeks, Ronon and Rodney have been helping with showers, now all of a sudden I'm asking a stranger who I only met yesterday. Why didn't I ask for Ronon or Rodney to come? Why do I feel so comfortable with this guy? Could it be that I'm finally accepting my limitations? Accepting that I need his help? This is all too weird. I'm going to have to sit down and have that little talk with myself…and soon!'_ John hadn't realized that he zoned out until a hand gripped his shoulder and squeezed, bringing his focus back. He looked up to see Carl standing there.

"Dr. Beckett said you want a shower. He already told me where we needed to go, and where all the supplies are, so are you ready?" Carl asked.

"Yeah." Replied John.

"Okay then, first let me remove the catheter and the IV…if that's okay with you." Carl seeking permission from his charge before he began.

"Yeah, go ahead." John said and while he waited, he slipped back into his own thoughts. _'He asked me for permission. Why? Is that why I trust this guy; he's asking? Yesterday he asked if I needed help to remove the catheter, but when I said no, he left the room right away and let me do it.'_

"Colonel…Colonel…are you with me?" Carl asked noting that the Colonel had zoned out on him.

"Oh…sorry, I was just thinking. I'm ready if you are." John said.

"Okay then, lets get you out of bed and we'll get you a shower." Carl said. He lifted the covers off, moved John's legs to the side of the bed, while keeping his hand on John's shoulder to steady him. Once he was sitting at the edge of the bed, Carl slid John forward, just as John's feet touched the floor; Carl had his shoulder under John's arm for support. They pivoted and Carl eased John down into the waiting wheelchair. After putting John's feet on the foot rests, they headed for the infirmary showers.

Rolling to a stop, Carl locked the brakes on the wheelchair. Carl removed John's feet from the foot rests of the wheelchair and moved them out of the way. Carl turned the shower on; steam now filled the room. Lifting John to a standing position; Carl supported John's full weight; moving two steps into the shower, Carl sat John down on the plastic stool that was in the shower. John was used to this, since for the past three weeks he had been using one in his room. Once John was seated he removed his sweat soaked gown and handed it to Carl.

"Okay Colonel," taking the offered soiled garment. "Can you manage on your own from here?" Carl asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." John replied.

"Then, I will be just outside the door. Call if you need me or when you're ready to get out. I've left a couple of towels here on the shelf that you can reach." He explained stepping outside the door and pulling it almost closed. He wanted to be able to hear the Colonel when he called. Carl had already brought in a clean gown and had it sitting on the basin counter.

John turned to his task of getting clean. The warm water felt good on his body, soothing aching muscles. While he soaped down and washed his hair, thoughts ran through his mind again. _'Usually Carson would be yelling at me by now to finish up. Even Rodney and Ronon yelled at me to hurry up when they helped me over these past few weeks. This is great, no one pushing me to hurry. How wonderful.'_

Carl heard the water turn off, but the Colonel had not called for his assistance yet. So he just waited; giving the Colonel his due privacy. A couple minutes later, he heard John yell 'I'm done' Carl knew that was his clue. It was now safe to enter. When Carl entered, he found the Colonel still sitting on the stool in the shower, his hair was dried off and so was his body; a towel wrapped around his waist maintaining his dignity.

Carl handed him a fresh gown to put on. "Okay Colonel, same steps as before only in reverse." Once the gown was tied, he lifted the Colonel up and supported his weight, the towel that was wrapped around his waist, stayed. Moving two steps, the Colonel was again in front of the wheelchair; Carl removed the towel from around his waist and eased him back down into the wheelchair, tucking the gown behind him. Carl set the foot rests back down in place and set the Colonel's feet on the rest.

Carl had toothbrush and paste sitting on the counter by the basin, along with some mouthwash. "Colonel, do you have enough energy left to brush your teeth or would mouthwash be enough for now?"

"No, I'm good, brushing would be good." John said. Carl moved the wheelchair as close as he could to the basin. The basin in the infirmary was not made for wheelchairs. The Colonel had to twist and lean sideways. Once he was done, Carl took the Colonel back to his bed. While the two were gone, the sheets had been changed. Clean, cool sheets now awaited the clean and refreshed Colonel.

"Thanks Carl." John said. "Thanks for letting me take my time. Usually I have someone outside the door yelling at me to hurry up even before the water is turned on."

"No problem Colonel. I figure you know when you need help, and when you do, you'll ask for it. No need for me to get in the way." Carl said. "And don't thank me yet, I have to put the catheter back in…sorry." Carl said with apologetic eyes.

"Can't I do without it for a while?" John pleaded.

"Although your fever broke, you still have an infection, whether you feel it or not. We need to monitor the output as well. I'm sorry, but the catheter has to go back in. If you prefer, I could get Dr. Beckett to reinsert it." Carl said.

"No, that's okay, you can do it." John surrendered. He hated those things, but it wasn't so bad now, since he couldn't feel the intrusion it made into his body.

Carl began by hooking the IV line up first and then started to reinstall the catheter. While he worked Carl made idle conversation. "Does your hair always do that?"

John just smiled and made no attempt to answer.

Carson came bustling over with another mug of soup and a glass filled with a blue liquid; setting them both down on the bedside roll-away table. "How do you feel now, son?" he asked.

"A lot better Doc. What's with the blue stuff?"

"Oh, I want you to drink this. It's Elfin berry juice. Teyla's people use the Elfin berries to heal their people, it has a compound inside that will help fight your infection. I had the lab make it into a juice for you." Carson explained.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to turn blue again, you know." John quipped, eyeing the small glass of dark blue liquid set before him. Carl wondered what the Colonel meant by 'again'.

"Aye…I'm sure. You have Carl to thank. He's the one who told me about the compound found in cranberries, but since we don't have any cranberries here in Pegasus…" Which got Carson thinking, maybe he should order some to be brought on the next Daedalus run. If it helps fight infections, then the Colonel should have it.

"Okay, but if I turn blue, it's your fault." John wearily picked up the glass and held it under his nose to take a whiff. It didn't smell bad, kind of sweet actually. Taking a tentative sip; he found the juice to his liking. The juice tasted like a cross between a strawberry and a dark sweet cherry. He polished off the small glass of juice in about three large gulps. Setting the empty glass down, he stuck out his tongue, "well…is it blue?"

Carson and Carl gave each other a look, hardly containing their laughter. Looking at Atlantis's Military Commander who was now acting much like a seven year old. Neither one responded to his inquiry.

John turned his attention to the mug of soup and slowly managed to get it all down. After his shower and dinner, John's energy level was fading; he snuggled down into his pillows and closed his eyes.

It was unusual for John, but he slept most of the evening away and when he woke around 21:00 hours, he managed to say a few words to Teyla and Ronon who were keeping watch over him, before simply going back to sleep again until morning.

OoO

As promised, Major Lorne and his engineers completed the renovations to the suite on time. He contacted Dr. Epson and gave him the good news. The room was ready to have the Colonel's personal items brought in.

Rodney worked most of the day in the jumper bay. After the Marines removed the two left seats, Rodney and Simpson settled in with designing a clamp mechanism that would secure the Colonel's chair during flights. The floor was uneven after the original seats were removed; Simpson found some Ancient type sheet metal and had a Marine weld it down. Now the transition from the walkways that were between the original four seats up onto the new floor would be seamless. It would still take another day or two before the jumper would be ready for the Pilot to return.

Teyla and Ronon finished choreographing new stick fighting movements by dinner time. After finishing their meal, they went to see the Colonel in the infirmary and kept watch over him. The Colonel woke around 21:00 and managed a few words before falling back to sleep.

Col. Caldwell spent the whole day in John's office poring over command files until he could see no more. The files so far were exact, accurate, detailed in every way. He tried to find faults, but they were too well detailed and complete.

After Carl helped the Colonel take a shower, he spent the remaining hours of the day cleaning up the suite. Stocking the medical cabinet; putting towels away in the bathroom along with other necessities. Making John's bed up, contacting the laundry service personnel to have extra sheets, blankets, pillows and towels delivered. Arranging for them to pick up John's laundry daily at 08:00 sharp and to have it back by 16:00 hours. Carl also put the finishing touches on the schedules he had been working on. He calibrated the two lifts and programmed them each with a series of sequences; starts and stops. He placed tape on the floor in the bathroom to indicate where John should place the wheels of his wheelchair when he takes a shower, the same adorned the floor near John's bed. This alignment would make the hydraulic lift easier on the Colonel's body. Carl set the new wheelchair off to the side in the Colonel's bedroom for now, placing a special pair of gloves on the seat.

It was late. Carl crawled into bed. Tomorrow would be another long day.


	6. Chapter 6 Day 3 Moving in Day

Day 3 – Moving in Day

John woke up early, it was only 06:31. The morning sun was coming through the high windows of the infirmary. He couldn't believe that he'd slept so long. He welcomed a new day as he really was feeling pretty good. Rested. He hoped that Carson would let him out of the infirmary, sooner rather than later. Mary, the night duty nurse saw that the Colonel was awake after making her check she ordered some food to be brought in. By the time it arrived, Carson made his entrance. Seeing that the Colonel was eating, Carson brought with him another small glass of Elfin berry juice. Teyla had brought enough of the berries back for testing that allowed the lab to create two small glasses of the juice. Carson figured he could continue the Elfin berry juice once in awhile if supplies of the berries from the mainland were plentiful. He didn't want to take away a precious item from the Athosians.

Carson handed the Colonel the small glass of juice and he downed it without any comments. Frankly, he liked the stuff. "Hey Carson." John said as he sat the empty Elfin berry glass down. "Can I get another shower, please?"

"Aye, I suppose so. I'll contact Carl for you." Carson replied. Tapping his comm and requesting Carl to the infirmary.

"When can I get out of here? I feel real good this morning. No fever, slept all night." John was almost pleading, almost.

"Probably not until late this afternoon. I have a couple of tests that I have to run first." Carson stated.

"Come on Doc! How about by lunchtime?" John was trying to negotiate, but Carson wasn't having anything to do with it.

"No. You'll leave when I say you can leave and not a minute sooner." He said sternly. His more difficult patients always wanted to leave his tender loving care before they were ready.

'_If only I had my legs, escape plan #23 would work. I would be so outta here!_' John thought. "Okay, you win. But don't think that I like it."

Carl showed up and took the Colonel to get a shower. They went through the same process as yesterday. The Colonel was back in his bed, clean sheets and all in record time. Carl excused himself, quoting he had more planning to do. Which left the Colonel in his bed with nothing to do, and he wasn't tired. He asked Carson to comm Teyla, Ronon and Rodney to come visit, but Teyla and Ronon had gone to the mainland, and Rodney said he was too busy in the lab to be bothered this morning. At least that was what they said… John asked for his War and Peace book; Carson sent one of his nurses to retrieve it. He spent the rest of the morning reading and drifting in and out of sleep. John was so bored.

OoO

After helping the Colonel with his shower, Carl hurried off to the Colonel's old room. He was met by Major Lorne, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla. The five of them packed up the Colonel's belongings carefully. Ronon grabbed the golf clubs and skateboard, Teyla took special care of the photographs, Johnny Cash poster and some of the Athosian gifts that he had been bestowed with. Rodney handled the Colonel's uniforms from the closet. He would be the last to even touch the Colonel's boxers. Not even when he helped Sheppard get dressed, did he really touch them. Major Lorne carried the trunk that sat at the end of the Colonel's bed. Carl cleaned out the bathroom with John's personal care items. Making several trips, the team managed to get everything to the new suite; they didn't realize how much 'stuff' the Colonel had accumulated over the past three years.

The five set about placing the items from his old room in the same familiar place in his new room; as best they could. Teyla placed the picture on his bed nightstand on the far side of his bed, tacked Johnny Cash above his bed. Ronon propped the skateboard up in the corner along with his golf bag and clubs. The Colonel's clothes were hung in the closet, shoes and boots on the floor. T-shirts, boxers, sweatpants tucked neatly in the dresser. Just as everything had been before. Carl placed the shampoo in the shower; razor and toothbrush on the basin counter just as he had found them in the other room.

They were tired by the time they came to the end of unpacking. Looking around the suite, they were proud of what they had accomplished. It took them most of the morning hours to box up the Colonel's belongings. They were glad that the unpacking was now finished as they checked over the bedroom one last time; bed made, clothes hung up and put away, trunk at end of bed. Each nightstand had its own lamp, a chair sat on the far side of the bed.

Walking out into the common living space, Teyla took a look at the room's furniture arrangement and decided she didn't like it.

"Ronon…Rodney…would you move the sofa over to the large wall please?" Teyla asked. The two men gave each other a look and complied. "Now move those two chairs opposite the sofa, facing it with the table in between." Teyla looked at the arrangement and was not satisfied.

"I'm sorry, I do not like this arrangement. Please move the sofa here, facing the balcony. Put one chair on the large wall and set the other on this side of the sofa, so that the chairs are facing each other. Set the table in front of the couch please." Rodney rolled his eyes, Ronon grunted, but complied with Teyla's instructions. Standing back and looking at the layout she created, she still was not pleased.

"Rodney…Ronon…" she started.

"Wait just one minute…I'm not a furniture mover." Rodney began his rant, shaking his head at Teyla. "I have a bad back you know…and that sofa is not that light."

"I am sorry Rodney, I just do not like the way the room looks." She stated once again.

"Okay, but this better be it…so you better decide…I'm not moving it again." Rodney said with a tone of finality in his voice. He thought he heard Ronon mutter something in his favor.

Teyla took a few minutes to decide. Running each floor plan through her mind before settling on the perfect one. "Please move the sofa to the corner and set it at a diagonal. Facing the entrance to the suite." She told them, reluctantly Ronon and Rodney complied. "Please put those chairs now here and here." She pointed to two spots, opposite the sofa. "Now place the table in front of the sofa." This was perfect.

"Now move the Colonel's desk to this wall here." Pointing to the wall that was shared by Carl's room. Rodney's mouth opened, then closed, he was going to say something snide, but instead, he motioned to Ronon to grab his end of the desk and they moved it into place.

Standing at the back of the room, near the suite's entrance, Major Lorne and Carl watched the ballet playing out in front of them. Teyla carefully orchestrated Rodney and Ronon to do her bidding. Both men were laughing under their breath as Teyla had her two team mates wrapped around her pinky. Carl agreed that the layout was much better then what he had originally. There was plenty of room for the Colonel to maneuver his wheelchair and enjoy the company of his team mates. There was more than enough room to work at the desk and the path to the balcony was unobstructed.

Rodney went back to his lab, working on the clamp that he and Simpson has designed for the jumper. Zelenka was working in the jumper installing the locking bars activation and release mechanism. He could get a couple of hours work in, possibly even lunch before meeting everyone back here at the suite to show the Colonel his new room.

Teyla and Ronon departed, followed by Major Lorne, who had a meeting with Col. Caldwell. Carl stayed in the suite, double checking his programs on the lifts. Running each program to make sure they did so flawlessly.

When Carl left to get some lunch, he went by the infirmary first and dropped off a uniform for Colonel Sheppard; eventually meeting Teyla and Ronon in the mess hall.

OoO

After getting a bite to eat, Lorne reported to Colonel Sheppard's office at precisely 13:00 hours. Col. Caldwell had requested a meeting with Atlantis's Second in Command. Major Lorne, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves knocked on the door.

"Enter." Called Caldwell.

"Sir." Major Lorne entered the room, walked to the desk; standing at attention.

"At Ease, Major." Lorne stood at parade rest. "Please, sit down." motioning to the chair in front of the desk. Lorne took a seat. "Major, I asked you here today to discuss Atlantis and Colonel Sheppard's ability to command."

"Yes Sir."

"What can you tell me?" Caldwell inquired.

"Colonel Sheppard will have no difficulty in commanding, Sir." Lorne stated matter-of-factly.

"Why is that, Major?"

"Sir, I have worked with Colonel Sheppard for nearly two years now, more closely over the past three weeks, nothing slowed him down." the Major replied. "As you can see from the command logs you have read, nothing has gone unnoticed. The Colonel continued with security issues, weapons training with the Marines, training of Civilians for off-world missions, briefings and more. Sitting in that wheelchair made no difference in his ability to command."

The two officers' continued their discussion. Col. Caldwell tried to poke holes in Sheppard's ability, but Major Lorne quickly and precisely filled them. Major Lorne at one point even cited regulations.

"Sir, if we could finish, I have a commitment at 15:30 hours." Lorne stated.

"Yes, I am well aware that Col. Sheppard is being released from the infirmary today. I too was invited to attend. Dismissed Major." Caldwell said.

Major Lorne stood to attention, then exited the office. He had been grilled by Col. Caldwell for the past two hours or so. He was glad it was over. _'I just hope I said the right things._' He thought as he hurried to the transporter and selected Level Six.

OoO

John had been restless all day, but it was getting worse now. He really wanted out of the infirmary. Carson had done his tests, they were just waiting on the results.

"Okay son, I got your test results, and no sign of infection." Carson was happy to deliver the good news.

"Great! Now where are my clothes? I want out of here." John said in a snappy tone. "I'm sorry Carson, you know I don't like being in the infirmary."

"I know son, I have your clothes right here. Carl dropped them by earlier. I'll help you get dressed and you can go."

Thirty minutes later, John was dressed in his uniform and sitting in his wheelchair, just waiting on Carson to sign his discharge paperwork so he could make his escape from the infirmary official.

"Colonel…here is your book, why don't you hold it and I'll push you back to your quarters. And I have a new catheter here too. Two actually. I figure you can keep one in your room, the other you can carry with you. I found a nice case to keep it in." Carson stated.

"I can manage Carson." John placing his book on his lap and tucking the two catheters on either side of him.

"Aye, I know you can…just let me do this for you. I wouldn't mind stepping out of the infirmary myself for a while."

"Okay…let's go then." John replied, anxiously wanting out of the infirmary.

Carson took hold of the wheelchair handles and started out the infirmary; down the hall to the transporter. Carson purposely backed John into the transporter so he would not see where he touched on the wall panel. Once the door was closed, Carson tapped Level Six, Center Tower, East Corridor.

When the doors opened, John looked up and knew right away they were not on the correct level. This level was uninhabited, yet he heard voices from down the hall. "Carson, what is going on? Why are we on Level Six?"

"Colonel, we have a surprise for you." Carson said.

"We?" John asked.

"Aye…we…" Carson trailed off and continued to push the wheelchair down the hall to the sound of the noise.

The door opened and Carson pushed the wheelchair through. In the room was Elizabeth, Col. Caldwell, his team, Major Lorne and Carl. All standing around the large living space talking. Heads turned and everyone stopped talking and looked in his direction.

"Welcome home John." Elizabeth said.

"Home?"

"Yes John, these are your new quarters." She said.

"Welcome home Sheppard." Shouted Rodney.

"Hope you like it Sir." Stated Major Lorne.

"It is good to see you out of the infirmary, John." Teyla said.

There were other salutations, but his head was spinning. John looked around the space. He saw that there were rooms on either side of the large living space. He noticed the balcony and some of his things decorated the living space. He had never had a room like this. Ever since joining the Air Force he was either in a barrack's with nineteen other guys, and when he became an officer, he shared living quarters with three other officers. Coming to Atlantis was the first time he had a room to himself, although small, it was still his room, no one else's. But this, this room was huge; a puddle jumper could fit inside the living space alone.

"Colonel, here is your laptop. I have finished reading the command files." Caldwell placed the laptop in John's hands. Immediately, Carl stepped forward.

"Colonel, may I take these things from you?" Carl asked.

"Yeah…sure." His head still spinning by the events playing out in front of him. Trying to understand why they went to so much trouble. John wasn't even sure he was going to be able to remain on Atlantis; let alone remain Military Commander. He hoped he would. Only time would tell.

"I'll put your laptop here on the desk, and your book in your room, which is over there. And I'll take care of these two items as well." Carl pointed to the desk behind him and to the room on John's left.

John looked up and just nodded his thanks. Speechless for the moment.

"Would you like to see the rest of your quarters?" Carson asked.

John didn't move, he was too stunned. "Go on Sheppard!" Rodney hollered motioning with his hands to follow Carl into the bedroom. "We've already seen it. Heck, we brought all your stuff up here and Teyla had Ronon and I play 'moving men' with the furniture. Do you know how much stuff you have? And this furniture weighs a ton."

John snapped out of his daze, Carson pushed the wheelchair in the direction of his new room. They met Carl coming out of the bathroom where he had put the new catheter away. Carson who had not been able to get away from the infirmary to see the room before hand was getting his first glimpse as well. John looked around the room. All his belongings were here. In the same places where he kept them in his old room. The only difference was there was a huge hydraulic arm next to the bed, bolted to the floor and wall. He noticed there was tape marking two parallel stripes on the floor and wondered what they meant. He noticed that he had his own door to the balcony too. On the opposite side of the bed from the new hydraulic, was a nightstand and chair. His skateboard and golf bag set in the corner. He wheeled himself into the bathroom and there was another hydraulic arm, bolted in the same manner as the first next to the very large shower enclosure, the same tape marked two stripes on the floor. There was a lot of room to maneuver, twice or three times the amount of space as his old bathroom had. He couldn't count the number of times he had trouble in his old bathroom; there were so many. There was a single basin that the wheelchair slid right underneath. The mirror hung low over the basin on the wall. He could actually see himself shaving now. Before he had to just shave by feel; allowing Teyla, Rodney or Ronon to get the places he missed. It was an adventure in shaving he was now glad would be over.

Carson broke the silence, as he was looking just as intently as John at all the renovations that had been done to the suite since he first saw it three days ago. "Well son, what do you think?"

"I don't know Carson…it's a lot to take in." John answered.

"Aye it is. We'll leave you and Carl alone for a while. Welcome home. See you at dinner at 18:30 like usual." Carson gave a pat to his shoulder before leaving.

John thought that was a great idea. He could use some time alone. Even though he spent most of his day in the infirmary alone. He wheeled himself as far as his bedroom and stopped. He could hear Carson in the other room telling everyone he needed some time to adjust and Carson ushered everyone out of the suite, reminding them they would see John at dinner.

OoO

Carl left the Colonel alone in his bedroom to think. This was a lot to take in, he knew that. So he gave the Colonel time and space to come to terms. He went to his own room, sat down on the bed and picked up a book he'd brought and continued reading. He was sure the Colonel would ask for him or seek him out when he was ready to talk.

John sat in his room just looking around. He saw the new wheelchair sitting by the doorway with a pair of gloves in the seat. He looked back again at the lift that was near his bed. He rolled to his dresser to find his clothes in the same drawer as before. He pushed one side of the closet door open and found his uniforms hanging there. The other side was filled with bed linens and extra pillows.

He went back into the bathroom and looked inside the large cabinet to find towels and other necessities. He noticed the other cabinet near the stool and was curious to see what was stored inside. When he opened the drop down door, he found his new catheter and a box of gloves. _'This is really convenient.'_ He thought. His razor and toothbrush were on the counter by the basin, just like he remembered leaving them. His second catheter that Carson just gave him sat on the counter in the leather case.

He went back to his bedroom and over to the balcony door; thinking 'open', he rolled out onto the balcony to take in the view. Breathing deep he just sat there, listening to the wave's crash against Atlantis, music to his ears and thought.

Time passed, though he didn't know how much. Out of the corner of his right eye, he saw movement. Turning his head he saw Carl standing by the other balcony door. "It's okay Carl, come on out."

Carl just stayed where he was and spoke, "I don't want to disturb you Colonel." Carl said. "Your friends will be waiting for you in the mess hall in 45 minutes. I thought you might like to try out your new wheelchair before you go to dinner."

Over two hours. He had been staring out at the water for over two hours. "Sure…that would be nice." John turned his wheelchair around and went back into his room. He stopped next to the new chair and waited for Carl to come into the room.

Carl bent down and removed John's feet from the foot rests; pushing the foot rests out of the way, locking the wheelchair as he stood up. Carl positioned the new chair and locked the brakes. He laid the gloves on the floor out of the way. "Okay Colonel, lets stand up and get you into the new chair." Carl reached forward and lifted the Colonel up. The Colonel put his hands on the arm rests and helped lift himself up into Carl's waiting arms. Carl took one step and pivoted, the Colonel was now in front of his new chair. Carl lowered the Colonel down. As there were no arm rests on the new chair to grab and steady himself, John had to rely on Carl to do all the work. Bending down again; Carl lifted each leg and rested it on the bar below.

"How does the chair feel Colonel?" Asked Carl.

"Different…but comfortable too." The Colonel replied.

"Okay…put these on." Carl picked up the special gloves and handed them to him. The gloves were made of leather for durability. The fingers were all cut off, leaving only enough leather to cover to the first knuckle. They had a Velcro closure around the wrist. The palm had something like grippers, for better control and handling of the wheelchair. They even matched the chair and the Atlantis military uniforms, as they were black and gray.

"How do they feel?" Carl asked.

"Fine." The Colonel said.

"These gloves are made especially for use with this type of chair. They will allow you more control. Go ahead, try it." Carl urged. "Your back, arms and shoulders won't be strained as much either."

John unlocked the brakes and gripped both wheels, he could feel the difference. Slowly he moved himself forward in the room; turning, and backing himself up before coming to a stop near Carl. His arms were more comfortable, no more reaching over the hand rests the other chair had. He could tell his shoulder muscles felt different in just the short time he had been sitting in his new chair.

"Notice how your lap is pretty much parallel to the ground? When you go to dinner tonight, put your tray on your lap. I guarantee it will stay level while you move to your table." Carl informed.

John did notice the difference. The mess hall trays were too big to sit on his lap, the arm rests were in the way and his knees were always higher.

"When you come back from dinner. There are some things we need to discuss and I'll need to instruct you on others; like the two lifts. Now you have twenty minutes before dinner. It's been a long afternoon, I think you need to relieve yourself before you go." Carl instructed. "I put your new…"

John cut Carl off before he could finish. "I know where it is, thanks." John headed into his bathroom to take care of personal needs.

Carl took the old wheelchair out into the living space and placed it near the door. He would take it back to Dr. Beckett in the morning.

John came rolling out of his bedroom into the common living space. "Carl." He said loudly. Then Carl walked out of his bedroom to meet the Colonel. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not going. I still have some work to do before you get back." Carl explained.

"Are you sure? Do you think I can han…?" John didn't finish his statement; he didn't want to sound incompetent or unsure; although lately he had been unsure about a lot of things. So he just left the suite and headed for the mess hall to have dinner with his team mates and friends.

OoO

When John reached the mess hall doors and went through, he received a lot of looks and stares from the occupants inside. Its not like they hadn't seen him in a wheelchair before, he had been in one for over four weeks. And over that four week period had visited the mess hall at least three times a day. John did his best to ignore the stares; he looked around to see if his team mates were there yet. He found Beckett and Weir sitting at one of the tables. John rolled into the dinner line to get his food. He loaded up his tray; remembering to grab the high-fiber foods Beckett told him he needed. John looked up and noticed that Beckett was rising from his chair, John quickly shook his head. Beckett sat back down; John carefully placed the tray on his lap and moved toward the table.

'_Carl was right, it worked, I managed to carry my own tray for once; and nothing spilled.'_ He thought to himself as he placed the tray on the table joining his two friends. Shortly after, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla took a place around the table. Rodney and Ronon's trays looked like they hadn't eaten in days, food was piled on high.

"Sir, may I join you?" Asked a timid Major Lorne. Although technically, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla were his team mates now; he didn't want to intrude. They had been on several missions together, but as of yet, still had not created 'that bond' that the Colonel had with them. He only hoped that he would one day.

"Yes…have a seat Major." The Colonel motioned to an empty seat at the end of the table.

Everyone was enjoying each others company. Conversation started with the Colonel's new wheels. Major Lorne mentioned that he thought pin-stripping and adding flames would be a cool look. Rodney wanted to motorize it. As the talk around the table went, Rodney wanted to know why Carl wasn't there. When the conversation turned to Carl, everyone had something to say about their first meeting with the brash young man. Ronon told John how he stared him down; Lorne confessed he wanted to bounce him off one of the upper balconies. Beckett was impressed with the man; while Rodney wanted to send him packing. Dr. Weir was neutral, not disliking the man nor liking him. They continued to tell John stories about Carl and about the renovation of the room. Elizabeth had apologized about not including him in the decision, while Lorne explained the tactical advantage points of his new quarters. Overall, it was a great first dinner after being in the infirmary for the past two days. Lots of laughter and sniping. John enjoyed the sniping.

"Rodney…who won the pool?" John asked out of the blue.

"What? Oh…it was one of your grunts, a L. C. Johns. But I haven't been able to locate him. He guessed eighteen days. His guess was the closest." Rodney told him.

"What does he win?" John asked, curious whether or not to tell Rodney who L. C. Johns really was.

"All kinds of stuff…there are several types of chocolate bars, DVD's, magazines. Why do you ask?" Rodney wondered.

"Drop the stuff off at my quarters when you have time." John told him.

"Why?" Rodney was not giving up until he knew why the Colonel wanted all this stuff in his quarters.

"Because…Rodney, I'm L. C. Johns." John told him.

"What do you mean you're L. …?" Rodney was puzzled. John interrupted him before he could finish.

"L for Lieutenant, C for Colonel, John for my first name, and I added the 's' for Sheppard. I figured you wouldn't let me in the pool to bet on myself, so I did it under an alias. And I want my winnings. So are you or are you not going to drop them off at my quarters?" John asked with a bit of authority thrown in.

The dinner table erupted in all out laughter. Rodney still had the look on his face of disbelief.

"Oh John…sometimes you are too much." Elizabeth said smiling and laughing.

OoO

It was a little past 20:30 hours when John made it back to his quarters. He thought open the door as usual and rolled in. After the door closed behind him, he noticed Carl was out on the balcony. He wheeled himself to the balcony door "Hey…you missed a good dinner."

"Oh Colonel, you're back. Did you have any problems?" Carl said as he turned to walk toward the Colonel.

"None."

"Glad to hear that. Are you ready to learn about the equipment?" Carl asked.

"Yeah…just give me a couple minutes though." John backed out of the door and rolled himself through the living space, his bedroom and into his bathroom. Opened the specially designed cabinet next to the stool and took care of his personal needs. When he was finished, he rolled back into the room; Carl was just coming through his door carrying his laptop. John stopped about half way between his bed on his left and his dresser and closet which were on his right.

Carl sat down on John's bed, laying the laptop aside and began explaining. "I'm sure you have noticed these tape markings."

"Yeah, that did catch my eye. What are they for?"

"When you are ready to lie on your bed, you will need to place your chair as closely to these marks as possible and lower your legs so that they are on the floor and not on the bar. The lift is programmed to come down at this angle to assist you; getting you in and out of the bed." Carl took a moment to let what he was saying sink in before beginning again. "I'll start the program and explain as it goes along." Carl reached over and grabbed the remote and pressed a green button. "The lift arm will lower… see…it will pause here for a count of ten. Allowing you to put your head and arms through, so that the strap is under your arms. If we need to adjust that we can. After the ten count, the lift will rise…if you were actually in the harness, you would be in a standing position now. The lift will then raise you off the floor and rotate towards the bed…once in this position; it will lower, lowering you onto the bed into a seated position. The lift will hold in this position for another ten count. Allowing you to remove your arms and head from the strap. Finally, the lift will rise and stay in this position until you want to get out of the bed again. At which time you press the green button again on the remote, the program remembers where you are. The red button is stop. Anytime you need to stop the sequence, just press the red button. To restart a full sequence, press the green button again." Carl pressed the green button again and the lift came down towards the bed, back up, moved in the direction of the dresser, lowered and then rose and stopped. Just like it had moments ago, only in reverse. The lift, although mechanical, was fairly quiet when in operation.

John watched as the lift went through the motions, he even counted to ten in his mind to see if that would allow him enough time to get his head and arms through the strap that would hold him. He watched and listened to Carl as he explained each section of the sequence; and all the different functions on the remote control. There were six buttons total and a small display screen.

"What do you think? Seems easy enough. It's the latest in high-tech." Carl asked.

"Very high-tech. I'll let you know after I use it…if that's ok." John simply stated.

"Sure that's fine Colonel. Why don't we go into the bathroom and I'll explain that program." Carl offered. Carl stood up from John's bed and walked into the bathroom. John turned around and followed Carl in; stopping just inside the doorway. "Again…" Carl started in. "…you have tape marks on the floor. You will need to position your chair as closely as you can." Looking to the Colonel to get a sign of acknowledgement and receiving a nod.

Carl ran through the programs for the lift in the bathroom that would get the Colonel from the wheelchair into the shower or to the stool. The first program was more complicated then the program for the lift by the bed. Carl explained each step and the number of counts it would hold in any particular segment. Then Carl showed him the sequence for the second program; the one that took him to the stool. When they were done watching both sequences, the two men returned to John's bedroom.

"Okay Colonel, there's more." Carl said lifting his laptop up and booting it up. "Based on what you told me and what your friends have shared, I have put together a daily routine. At least as daily as your position here on Atlantis will allow that is. By sticking to a strict schedule, your body becomes used to it and less health issues will arise." Pausing to assure understanding before continuing, "we will start this tomorrow morning; at 05:00. I will wake you for your morning run. By 06:20 we should be back here and you'll have thirty minutes to get showered and dressed." Carl was interrupted by the Colonel before he could continue.

"Carl…I think you have forgotten that I don't run anymore. My legs have taken a permanent vacation." The Colonel said with a little touch of anger in his tone.

"I haven't forgotten, Colonel. But you need the exercise. You need to build strength in your upper body." Carl said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know abo…" The Colonel started to say, but this time Carl cut him off.

"I do. Trust me." He said. "Now, by 06:50 you will get coffee from the mess hall and be in Dr. Weir's office by 07:00; breakfast at 08:00 after that. From 09:00 to 11:00 you are on your own. But at 11:00 hours you are to be back here in your quarters resting. I could not get Dr. Beckett talked out of it altogether, but did manage to get the amount of time reduced from two hours to just one." Carl rattled off allowing the Colonel to soak up the information he was presenting.

"Lunch at 12:15 hours." Carl began again. "From 13:00 hours to 16:30 hours you are on your own. Dr. Beckett insists that you rest again in the afternoon. So from 16:30 to 17:30 you are to be here in your quarters resting. Sorry. Dinner, it seems is usually around 18:30 hours. After dinner, three nights a week you will meet with Teyla to continue your Katas lessons." Carl paused to see if he was going to get any negative reaction from the Colonel. With no response he continued. "You and I will be working on your physical therapy, three other nights of the week; we don't want your legs to atrophy. We'll work on your diet, adjusting it, when needed. I will also be giving you a massage once in a while. We don't want you to develop tendonitis in your shoulders from using your wheelchair. I'll also be keeping a nursing chart on you; although I am a physician, Dr. Beckett is still your primary care provider. As I told you earlier, as well as Dr. Beckett, I do not want to step on any toes, so he has authorized me to give you pain medication when you need it. However; the more you stay on a regulated schedule, the better it is for your overall health. The seventh night is yours to do what you wish. And don't say it…I understand this schedule will change in the event of emergencies. Any questions so far?"

John was still processing the information that Carl just laid out for him. The schedule he prepared was very similar to what he had been doing these past three years since coming to Atlantis and very similar to his past three week schedule since his accident. The only thing missing from both were off-world missions. _'How I miss going off-world._' He thought to himself. Getting his mind centered on the here and now he asked, "what do you mean by stick fighting lessons? It seems you keep forgetting I can't walk."

"You don't need legs to stick fight. Teyla showed me the moves; she and Ronon demonstrated them for me. For the past two days, they have re-choreographed the movements; the new movements will strengthen your upper body, just like the 05:00 runs will. Don't you see…you can continue to do what you used to do; you just have to open your mind and make a few minor adjustments." Carl explained. "I can show you how, if you want."

"I guess I can give it a try…I'm not making any guarantees. Now explain to me how you expect me to carry two cups of hot-steaming coffee." The Colonel demanded.

"Easy…you get a tray, place it on your lap, just like you did at dinner." To him the answer was simple. Now he just needed the Colonel to see that.

"That could work..." John trailed off.

"I'm still considering a plan with regards to your skateboard and golfing. If you give me enough time, I will eventually come up with how you can work those activities in as well. I hope you will come to terms that not everything is impossible." Carl stated.

"I'm trying Carl, I really am. I just get so damn angry with myself." The Colonel stated.

"Getting angry is healthy…staying angry is not good. It's going to take time. Like I said, if you let me, I can show you. If you need someone to talk too, you know where my room is. I'm not going to force you. I read your file after the accident. I know Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir insisted on you talking to Dr. Heightmeyer. I also know from talking to Drs. Weir and Heightmeyer that you have an issue with psychologists." Carl commented.

"It's not the person…it's I don't like people getting in my head. I've done some things, bad things. Saw some awful things. I just prefer to keep that all locked away, it's not for public viewing. They're my own demons that I have to live with." John further explained. "I've been on my own since I graduated high school and joined the Air Force. I've been taking care of myself, by myself, not relying on anyone. It's been difficult for me to rely so much on my team. And now you're here."

"I understand…you'll see that the lifts will add to your independence, not take away from it. I'm just saying I'm here if you want to talk about anything. I know a little about where you are coming from in relation to your accident." Reminded of his sister's accident all those years ago. "It's getting late and you have an early appointment in the morning. Why don't you gather what you want to sleep in and bring it into the bathroom and I'll help you get showered and changed."

John nodded. Before going into the bathroom, he figured he needed to get undressed, at least as much as he could do without help. He pulled his right foot up, resting it on his left knee. He untied his boot and took it and his sock off. Setting that leg back on the bar, he repeated the process with his left leg. Setting the boots down by the closet and tossing his dirty socks in the clothes hamper each time. John took off his black tee-shirt, tossing it into the hamper as well.

He rolled over to his nightstand and took off his watch, black wrist band, gloves and comm and laid them down. He wanted to be able to reach his comm if he had too. John rolled back to the dresser and took out sweatpants and a t-shirt. He figured if he was going running in the morning, this would be good enough to wear. He would just need to put on his sneakers.

Making his way into his bathroom, he set his clean clothes on the counter. Positioned his wheelchair on the marks that adorned the floor, locking his brakes and setting each leg on the floor from their previous perch on the wheelchair bar.

"Okay, let's do this." The Colonel told Carl. John undid the button and zipper on his BDU's. Carl pressed the green button on the shower lift remote. The lift arm lowered, John put his head and arms through the soft strap. The strap on the bathroom lift, although made of strong leather underneath, was coated with the softest wool imaginable. Securing himself around the strap; he hung on. John was counting inside his head _'...7..8..9..10..'_ When he reached the count of ten in his head, the lift started to rise, taking John with it.

The lift held this standing pose for a count of thirty. Giving Carl enough time to remove the Colonel's BDU's and boxers. The lift raised up a second time, lifting the Colonel off the floor about four inches; then rotated to the Colonel's right toward the open shower door. John thought the water 'on' and the shower stall began to steam up. The lift arm extended out, essentially carrying the Colonel backwards and placing him in the center of the shower stall. Gently the lift lowered until the Colonel was in a seated position on the custom seat that was installed during the renovation. Another ten count hold so the Colonel could get his arms and head out of the strap. Then the lift rose up and stopped. The whole process took less than three minutes.

Carl was still amazed at how the Colonel thought the water on. He doubted that he would ever get used to that. Carl took the BDU's and boxers and left the Colonel to shower in private. Putting the pants into the clothes hamper that was set up; he waited outside the door until he could hear the water turn off and the Colonel grant permission for him to return.

The shower felt good, hot steaming water running down his body, taking away the afternoons' aches and pains. The Colonel could have stayed in there forever; surrounded by the warmth of the water. He washed his hair, cleansed his body from head to toe. When he was done, he replaced the hand-held shower head back in its holder and thought the water 'off'. At the back of the shower stall within arms reach was a shelf with towels. They were under a clear door, allowing you to see the contents inside. The door lifted upward, the safety hinges kept the door in place. John reached in and grabbed a towel, then closed the door back down. It kept the towels dry and away from any misdirected spray. He quickly dried his hair and his body. When he was done, he wrapped the towel around his waist.

He yelled for Carl to come back in. Carl pushed the resume button on the remote and the lift lowered so that the Colonel could put his arms and head back into the strap. After a count of ten, John was lifted up to a standing position. Another short count before the lift rose up, lifting the Colonel off his feet like before. The arm retracted, drawing the Colonel closer to the lift, then rotated back to its starting position. The lift paused for a second thirty count, while Carl slipped on the sweatpants and removed the towel that the Colonel had around his waist. Then the lift lowered the Colonel down and back into his wheelchair.

John reached forward and pulled his right leg up until his foot was resting on the bar, then pulled his left leg up. Once that was done, he took his t-shirt that was on the counter and put it on. Unlocking his brakes, he moved over to the basin, the chair fitting nicely underneath, he ran his fingers through his hair and then brushed his teeth. Then, before he left, he catheterized himself one final time before going to bed.

Once Carl had the Colonel dressed in his sweatpants, he left the room; damp towel in hand. While waiting for the Colonel to finish, the door chimed. Carl answered the door and found Dr. McKay holding a box full of chocolates, candy, Hostess® treats, sodas, magazines and much more.

"Please give this to Sheppard." Rodney said as he handed the box of goodies over to Carl. Carl nodded as Rodney turned away back towards the transporter.

Carl carried the box into the bedroom and set it down on the dresser. "Colonel…this box came for you. Dr. McKay delivered it."

John rolled over to his dresser to have a look inside. Sure enough it was his winnings. "Carl, we need to find a safe place for this stuff. It's good to have on poker night, for betting pools and for bartering."

"I'll take care of it Colonel." Carl said. John was reaching in for a chocolate bar that would make a great bedtime snack. "Colonel…what do you plan to do with that?"

"Uh…eat it." John said with skepticism. _'Was this a trick question?'_ He thought.

"I don't think so Colonel." Carl scolded him like a child. The Colonel put the chocolate bar back.

Carl then turned back towards the bed waiting for him by the hydraulic lift. John wheeled his chair into position. John pulled at the bed coverings to get them out of the way as much as possible. He reached for the remote control and pressed the green button. Just like he had witnessed before, the lift lowered, he put his arms and head through, and the lift raised and moved him to the bed where it lowered him to a sitting position. Once out of the strap the lift rose and held it position.

John reached down and pulled on his left leg to get it up onto the bed. It was as struggle, but John prevailed. Using his upper body strength a lot, now he understood why Carl said running and stick fighting were things he needed to keep doing. Panting, out of breath, John had only one leg on the bed.

Carl was not going to interfere unless asked. He stood by just in case, but did not make any moves to help. He had told the Colonel earlier that he would only help if asked; so he waited.

John struggled some more, trying to lift his right leg onto the bed, it just wasn't happening. His energy had run dry for the day. Not really wanting to admit defeat, he turned to Carl.

"Some help…please." John's tired expression looking up at Carl.

"Sure Colonel." Carl moved over and lifted the lifeless right leg onto the bed. The Colonel pushed down hard into the mattress to get leverage and slowly pulled himself up a little.

With no more energy, the Colonel lay his head down on his pillow and let out a long sigh. The day was over and soon it would start all over again.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I retire?" Carl asked.

"Yes…get me my chocolate bar." He looked at Carl with a wry grin. He won the bet and now couldn't reap the benefits. "No…huh?" John looked dejected.

"I'll be back in a few hours to roll you into a new position then." Carl stated.

"Okay." Was all that John could muster up to say. He was exhausted. Who knew spending most of the morning and most of the afternoon in the infirmary, getting out and seeing your new quarters, having dinner with friends and taking a shower would take so much out of a person. But it had. John was glad that the day was over. Carl had left and John thought the lights 'off'.


	7. Chapter 7 Day 4 And So It Begins

Day 4 – And So It Begins

05:00 hours came really darn early. Carl came in and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. Normally getting up at this time was normal. But the last few weeks had been anything but 'normal'.

"Come on Colonel, its 05:00 and we have a mile or two run to do." Carl said with a glint of joy in his voice. He was dressed in sweatpants and sneakers and a gray t-shirt.

"I'm awake…just need a minute." John mumbled into his pillow.

"Okay, but your minute starts now." Carl looked down at his watch and started counting off the seconds.

John managed to get to a sitting position, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He pulled his right leg over to the side of the bed, pulled the left over; pulled the right one again until it fell limply over the side of the bed. He reached down for his left leg and managed to get it over the edge of the bed as well.

Reaching for the remote control that was sitting on the nightstand, John pushed the green button. The lift lowered, John put his arms and head through, the lift rose, moved in the direction of his dresser and lowered him into his wheelchair.

John reached down and put his legs, one at a time onto the bar. Unlocking his brakes, he rolled himself into the bathroom first. When he came out, he rolled over to his closet, found his sneakers and one by one put on his shoes. He rolled back over to his nightstand and grabbed his comm and secured it over his ear. He pulled open the nightstand drawer and retrieved his 9 mil.; he checked to make sure the safety was on and placed it carefully in the storage compartment that was under his seat. He snatched the gloves off the nightstand and put them on, securing each around his wrist.

He rolled out into the main living space, found a bottle of water sitting on the mini-bar; placing the water in the same storage compartment.

"Well…are you ready?" John asked looking over at an amazed Carl.

"Yes I'm ready." Carl said. "You know…you looked like you had been doing this for years Colonel, not just one day; well part of a day anyway. I think it only took you five or six minutes. And can I ask why you are taking your weapon?"

John not realizing what he had just done; took a moment to reflect. He had got himself out of bed and put his own shoes on. It was like being on autopilot. Things you did everyday. He just did it. "This is Atlantis Carl, anything can happen, and I intend to be prepared for that 'anything'. Shall we go?" John still had reservations about this so called 'run'. He couldn't see how it would help him, but to appease Carl, he would go along with it for now.

Carl motioned for John to lead the way. The two exited the suite, turned left towards the transporter. Once in, John tapped sub-level two on the main wall panel. When the doors opened, they stepped and rolled out into a dimly lit hallway. Slowly the lights came up, but not too much.

"Have you stretched?" Asked John. "We can't start out until you at least stretch your muscles." John had been an avid runner for many years. He knew the value of stretching. John himself was pulling his arms over his head and giving them a nice stretch before he began.

Carl taking the hint, bent down to touch his toes and stretch his calf muscles. He bent his left leg and grabbed his ankle from behind and pulled slightly upward to stretch his hamstring muscle. Repeating the process to his right leg. "How's that Colonel? And did you raise the lighting?" Carl was still curious about his ability to connect with Atlantis.

"No…Atlantis did. She knows that I am here." Responded John. "Let's do this." Enough said, John started to wheel forward, gaining speed as he rolled along. He kept a pretty good pace. Carl paced him, only a step behind. He wanted to see how the Colonel handled the new chair.

The pair had been running down the hallway for about thirty minutes when a curve in the hallway was coming up. Carl could see the Colonel slowing down. "Colonel…don't slow down, just lean your body to the right. It's like riding a bicycle, the bicycle will turn into your lean. So will your wheelchair."

John didn't slow down, he leaned to the right, just like Carl had suggested. His wheelchair smoothly went around the corner like someone was steering. Joy flashed across the Colonel's face. His wheelchair responded to his body movement and glided around the hallway corner with such ease. It was amazing how the chair reacted; almost like how Atlantis reacted to his thoughts. When he raced back to his quarters that day when the Daedalus arrived, he had to slow down when it came to the curves in the hallways. His old chair didn't have the maneuverability that this one did. If he would have had this chair, Teyla would not have been so mad at him for being late.

It felt good to be out here again. He didn't know how much he missed his early morning runs until now. The tranquility, the peacefulness and comfort that running had brought to him before his accident was all coming back. His senses overwhelmed.

They hadn't gone far after turning the corner when Carl abruptly stopped and gasped. John heard him gasp; grabbed the wheels of his chair and slowed himself as fast as he could. Turning his wheelchair around to face Carl; who he knew was a pace behind him; as one hand turned the chair, his other was reaching for his weapon. He stopped when he looked up and found nothing in the hallway but them. "What's the matter?" John asked in between breaths and with urgency in his tone.

"I'm sorry Colonel…it's beautiful." Knowing he had startled the Colonel with his gasp, but he couldn't help it. The hallway was flooded with sunlight, colors of gold, red and orange dancing off the walls. The suns rays were coming through the windows weaving a soft tapestry in the hall. It was breathtaking to say the least.

John was caught up in his moment with the chair and hadn't noticed the sun playing off the water creating ripples of beautiful colors in the hallway. He had seen it many times before over the years and had grown accustomed to its everyday beauty. He forgot that Carl was a new arrival on Atlantis; although at times it felt like Carl had been here from the beginning.

"Don't be sorry…I know what you mean. I guess I'm just used to it. That's why I loved going for runs in the early morning." John, taking a long drink of water to give Carl another couple of minutes to embrace the beauty before speaking again. "Why don't we head back now?"

Putting his wheelchair in motion again, the two headed back the way they came towards the transporter. Carl looked over his shoulder once more to take in the beauty of Atlantis.

Back in the Colonel's suite, John headed for his bedroom; Carl a step or two behind. John took off his sneakers and put them back in the closet. He discarded his now sweaty t-shirt in the hamper. While at his closet, he decided to get out his BDU pants, shirt and vest. Not being able to reach that high, he noticed a thin pole with a funny shaped hook on the end hanging by the closet door. Using the pole, he reached up to the hangers and snagged his clothes. Taking the hangers out, he used the pole to put the hangers back on the rod. He moved over to his dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt, socks, boxers and belt. _'Huh, what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in my nightstand.'_ He thought to himself. One of his friends must have put his belt in his dresser not knowing where John normally kept it.

Rolling to his nightstand, he placed his comm and gloves down; then reaching under his seat, he grabbed his 9 mil. and laid it on the nightstand. Even though he had not used his weapon, he checked the safety to make sure it was on. It was a habit every time he touched his weapon. He placed the t-shirt, vest, socks and belt on his bed; hanging on to the boxers and BDU pants.

Carl just stood out of the way and let the Colonel handle things for himself. He prided the Colonel for making the least amount of trips. He was very methodical, thinking through what he needed and where it was. This was the military side of the Colonel. He kept his room neat and orderly. He could tell when he was boxing up the Colonel's things for the move. The Colonel had always put his things back in their assigned places. When the Colonel headed for the bathroom, Carl followed. The Colonel placed his wheelchair on the taped marks on the floor; locking his brakes. He laid his pants and boxers on the counter. John reached down and took each foot off the bar and placed it on the floor. Carl pushed the green button on the remote and the lift was set in motion; same routine as last night.

Within minutes, John was under the hot spray of water, it cascading down his back, soothing muscle after muscle. The mile or so run had awakened a buried feeling he had pushed far away. He knew running was out of the question, but he missed the physical activity; never thinking he would ever get to enjoy that simple task again with the loss of his legs. With all his reservations about 'running' using his wheelchair he couldn't believe how good it felt once again.

John came out of the bathroom dressed in his BDU pants, rolled to his bed finished with shirt, vest, and socks. He pulled out his nightstand drawer; taking out his knife and thigh holster. He had to rethink where his knife would be placed on his belt. John hadn't been carrying his knife these past few weeks, there just wasn't room in that chair Beckett had him using. Just strapping on his weapon was a challenge; but now he figured it would work. Normally the knife was in the small of his back; but that would not be too comfortable when sitting in a chair most of the day. So the knife ended up on his left side. Putting on his belt was a bit challenging, but he did it. He strapped on his thigh holster and placed his 9 mil., checking to make sure the safety was still on, into the holster. He put his comm securely back over his ear and put on the gloves. Last but not least, he rolled to his closet and one foot at a time, put on his boots; tucking his pants leg into each.

Carl was amazed; the Colonel was ahead of projected schedule. He would make note that the run tomorrow morning could be longer. After Carl had got the Colonel into his boxers and pants, he left and went to his own room to shower and dress. By the time he was done, so was the Colonel.

In the beginning it was a whole different story. Carson, you could say, was overprotective; he pretty much dressed John. Maybe that comes from being a doctor; wanting to do for others. When Rodney and Ronon took over those duties, they too wanted to dress John, it was just faster. Over time, John got them to let him do the things he could for himself; like putting on his socks and shoes.

Carl accompanied the Colonel to the mess hall. While Colonel Sheppard took coffee back to Dr. Weir, Carl stayed and enjoyed breakfast. After breakfast he would return the other wheelchair back to Dr. Beckett. The Colonel was taking to his new chair like a toddler takes to sweets.

Once Carl was back in the Colonel's room, he stripped and made the bed. Bundled up the laundry and had it ready for laundry services by 08:00. The rest of the morning was his until the Colonel arrived back for his mandatory rest at 11:00 hours. He wanted to be available if the Colonel had any problems getting into his bed. Since Carl was up at least three times during the night, he spent a few more hours getting some sleep.

Carl would get lunch while the Colonel rested. When the Colonel left, Carl would rest for a few more hours until 16:00 when the Colonel's laundry came back. From then on, he would keep himself busy; putting away the laundered clothes, updating the Colonel's chart for Dr. Beckett; adjusting the schedule and other miscellaneous things.

For the first week or two, Carl figured he would be needed in the gym for the Colonel's stick sparring lessons. After that he could just allow Teyla or Ronon to take over. Giving him more free time.

OoO

John set out a tray and placed it on his lap. Next he poured two cups of coffee and placed them on the tray. He didn't overfill them, as he didn't want a mess if something happened. Carefully turning, he headed for the mess hall doors _'so far so good'_ he thought.

"Where are you going with my tray, Colonel Sheppard?" Asked Rose. Rose Highland was in charge of the mess hall. Everything was hers; mess hall, tables, chairs, pots, dishes right down to the trays. Rose cared for it all. At least that's how she put it. And you never want to disagree with Rose; she was in charge of food. If you wanted it, you had to go through her to get it. Rodney found that out long ago.

Rose was in her fifties and was a motherly figure to just about everyone. One of the oldest in the expedition to come to Atlantis. Her silver hair was pulled tight against her head by the netting she wore. Her eyes were as blue as Atlantis's ocean; each competing for superiority. Rose could always be caught serving skinny Marines a little extra onto their plates. Being from Scotland, Rose liked to see hearty young men; men with meat on their bones.

"Good Morning to you too, Rose. I'm taking coffee to Dr. Weir." The Colonel said.

"I'm missing quite a few of those trays, ye know. Those science people you have here; they take them to their labs and I never see them again. One of these days I will run out; and it will be you that will be sorry." Rose was shaking her finger at the Colonel, all the while smiling.

"Tray thieves…I didn't know we had a tray theft problem. I'll look right into that Rose. Now can I go before the coffee gets cold?"

"Go, go…just remember to bring my tray back with you!" Rose hollered.

"I promise! When I come for breakfast in an hour." Said the Colonel as he was making his escape through the mess hall doors.

Out in the hallway before getting into the transporter John tapped his comm "Sheppard to Dr. Weir." The transporter he took to get to the control room would open in her office. He just wanted to make sure it was ok to enter.

"_Yes John, what can I do for you?"_ She asked.

"I'm coming up to the control room, can I use the transporter?"

"_Of course John, see you in a few minutes, Weir out."_ Wondering why he was coming to the control room so early.

In a matter of minutes, John was at Elizabeth's office. When the transporter door opened, he carefully wheeled himself and two steaming cups of coffee out of the transporter and into her office. When he finally looked up, Col. Caldwell was seated in front of her desk.

"Good Morning, Sir, Elizabeth." He stated. "I brought coffee." John handed a hot mug to Elizabeth and handed the other to Col. Caldwell. He hoped his bottle of water was still under his seat. Reaching down under his seat, he pulled out his bottle of water; which was half gone.

"Aren't you having any coffee John?" Elizabeth asked.

"No…I um…have to limit the amount of caffeine I drink and so I'm waiting to have my cup when I eat breakfast." John said stammering like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Elizabeth knew he didn't have to limit his coffee. She knew that John was taken by surprise to find Col. Caldwell sitting in her office. And being the gentleman that he was, offered his cup to his commanding officer instead.

"I'm drinking water." He held up the half empty bottle as proof.

"You look…different today." Elizabeth said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." He said. _'Should I really tell them that I feel better than fine, terrific even? Would Caldwell even care?'_ he thought and before he could change his mind, his mouth opened. "Actually Elizabeth, I feel great, terrific even. I went for a run this morning with Carl. It was amazing."

"A run Colonel?" Caldwell asked with skepticism.

"Well…more of a work out for my upper body. This new chair is…so different from the one I had been using. My shoulders don't ache nearly as much, it corners like a dream and its fast." He gave a pause to let them absorb the information. "Sir, I think I can even shave off a few minutes from a security stand point."

"I think it was more than a workout." Elizabeth winked as she couldn't get over the fact that John had not stopped smiling since he got here. He looked like the old John, the one before the accident, full of life. That little sparkle was back in his eyes. Elizabeth had missed that sparkle over the last few weeks. She was glad John was coming back.

Dr. Weir, Col. Caldwell and Colonel Sheppard discussed mainly him. How he liked his new room, the hydraulic lifts, Carl even. He let them know he appreciated all the trouble they were going too to make his adjustment easier. John realized it was approaching 08:00 hours and he needed to be in the mess hall. He was having breakfast with Lorne's team before they headed out on their mission today.

"Sir, Elizabeth, if you will excuse me, I have an engagement." John said. During their conversation, John explained to Col. Caldwell that he had a strict schedule he had to keep. Elizabeth already knew, but was surprised by a few changes. It was for his health. Col. Caldwell seemed to understand.

"Dismissed, Colonel." Caldwell said. Elizabeth just nodded her goodbye.

"Thank you, Sir." John replied. John made sure he had the tray in his lap; he sure didn't want Rose to get mad at him. When he got to his office today, he would be sure to assign a detail to track down and return the missing trays; it was the least he could do. John backed up, turned and headed to the transporter at the back of Elizabeth's office.

OoO

Reaching the mess hall, he loaded up his tray with breakfast. He made a special effort to tell Rose that he had brought the tray back, but was using it for his breakfast. He took a bran muffin, some eggs for protein and called it good. Oh and grabbed his first cup of coffee for the morning too. He sat the tray on his lap and wheeled over to the table where he saw Ronon and Teyla sitting. Soon after joining them, Rodney showed up and so did Major Lorne. The five of them talked about the upcoming mission. Ronon even had a few words to say in between bites. John asked Teyla about stick fighting after dinner; explaining that Carl told him what she and Ronon had been doing. Rodney just said he had been busy in the lab, keeping his subordinates out of trouble and still working on trying to combine the two minimal ZPM's. John explained about his morning run; even asked Ronon if he would be up for it in the morning. Ronon agreed.

With breakfast over, Major Lorne announced, "okay guys, mission at 09:30 hours, see you all in the gate room." He took his tray and left.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you all right?" Teyla asked; a concerned look on her face. Teyla could always pick up on his expressions.

"Yeah…I'm okay; just wish I was going with you." He said. "I'll come see you off…for luck." John didn't want to discuss the subject any more, he excused himself and headed to his office, until it was time to see Lorne's team go through the gate.

They had been on missions with Lorne before several times, dozens of times, but he never felt like this before. Well, there was that first mission, but after that, it didn't bother him to see his team walk through the gate with Lorne. Thinking about it as he made his way to his office, he realized it had to do with his new found freedom. Being able to get up and out of bed by himself; the way this new chair worked. Having Carl around when he needed and not be in the way the other times. God he wanted to go on a mission, go off-world. He missed that a lot.

OoO

As promised, John was in the control room just before 09:30; waiting to send Major Lorne's team to P4C-337. From his office to the control room took only three minutes; one point seven-five minutes less then before. He found himself in Elizabeth's spot on the balcony overlooking the gate room feeling a bit melancholy. He knew if he was down on the gate room floor, he would probably roll right through the gate behind them. He didn't think he would be able to stop himself. So here he was, looking at them from above; less temptation. The team had gathered and Rodney was making it known he had other pressing matters to attend too. Lorne kept him in line and soon the Stargate burst to life and the four walked through the event horizon. They were scheduled to be off-world for six hours; the MALP had picked up an energy signal. So Lorne's team went to investigate. Even though they had three fully charged ZPM's, didn't mean they couldn't use a spare one or two.

John went back to his office and started on some reports. He also updated some reports and sent them off to Elizabeth when Col. Caldwell came to visit. For the next couple hours Caldwell grilled him about security measures; mission protocols. And for those same couple hours Colonel Sheppard answered his numerous questions.

Col. Caldwell sitting on the visitor side of his desk, while John was sitting behind the desk, where he should be. It was like a Mexican stand-off who would say something first.

"Explain why you have Marines on four hour shifts." Col. Caldwell broke the silence.

"So the men don't get lax in their patrols. I need them to stay alert. Patrolling, as you know is dull ninety-five percent of the time. Having my men patrol in four hour shifts keeps them alert; they rest two hours and take a second four hour patrol. We've had Wraith beam into the city before. I need my men alert, not bored and whiny. Four hour shifts keeps them alert." Colonel Sheppard explained.

"Why only six Marines in the gate room?"

"Actually Sir, there are eight men guarding the gate room. Six on the floor and I have two snipers above." John said. _'Caldwell knew that, is he just testing me?_' "After the 'Storm' incident, I decided to have two snipers in place. From their advantage point they can take out any hostile within the gate area as well as the control room."

Col. Caldwell seemed satisfied, so far, with Sheppard's responses.

"I see that three of the off-world teams now have an Athosian." Caldwell stated looking down at some notes he had taken after reading the command logs.

"Lorne's, Jacob's and Wallace's. Teyla is assigned to Major Lorne's; Halling is assigned to Captain Wallace and Na'el is assigned to Major Jacob's team. We have been going out on a lot more trading missions. We are trying to get our own food supplies to supplement what Earth sends us. Most of the Pegasus Galaxy inhabitants know the Athosians. It's a way for us to introduce ourselves as friends. Halling and Na'el have been trained in our combat tactics, as well as weapons, although, like Teyla and Ronon, they like to use their own style of weapons. Since we have Halling and Na'el helping us, we have made many new allies as well as food trades. It's a win-win for both of us." John paused a moment before continuing. "Also, the other six teams now have a scientist with them. I took your suggestion on that. I had ten applicants, but only six passed weapons and combat tactics training."

"I visited your armory. It appears there are supplies missing according to the inventory lists. You should have eight cases of ammo, but I only counted three." Caldwell implied that there was something wrong.

"No Sir. All inventory, is accounted for. I have a second armory in Sector D, Level 2. I also have four smaller armory supply stations throughout Atlantis. Basically one in each pier. After the Genii tried to take our C4 and our medical supplies, I spread out the munitions and medical supplies. The Command Logs only indicate the one armory and infirmary in the event that someone hacks into our computer network. I would be glad to show you the other armory. The four supply stations will take about six hours of your time to show you those. As for the medical supplies, I have them, stored two levels down from the infirmary. Close, but not too close." John explained as the headache he had been getting started to bang louder, he continued. "I have Sgt. Moore do an inventory of all five armory supply stations every two weeks. And Dr. Beckett sends Dr. Biro to the secondary medical supply room at least once a week."

Col. Caldwell fired question after question at John. John responded in full detail. John couldn't tell if Caldwell was buying it or not. All his explanations were precise and to the point, leaving little to dispute. Yet he got the feeling that Caldwell was testing him. Most of the questions Caldwell asked were in the Command Logs he read. Of course, the Armory and Infirmary information had been purposely left out for security reasons.

John went to his room at 11:00 and lay down on his bed and rested. John managed to get both legs onto the bed by himself. It was getting easier for him it seemed. Thoughts of his team mates checking out the planet were still in his forethoughts; along with the headache Caldwell gave him.

Carl saw the lines of pain across the Colonel's forehead as he lay down to rest. Carl went to the medical cabinet and got out two pain reliever tablets and brought the Colonel some water.

"Here Colonel." Carl holding out his hand with that tiny paper cup and a glass of water in the other.

"I don't need those." The Colonel replied, even though his head was pounding.

"Yes you do. I can see the pain, it's written all over your face." Carl insisted. Still holding the paper cup and glass of water within Colonel Sheppard's reach.

John could put up with the headache, he did most days. His job was stressful. If there was a day without a headache, those were the days to worry. John reluctantly took the offered pain reliever and swallowed them down with the water Carl was holding out for him. As he lay back and closed his eyes, he was glad for the relief.

OoO

John woke feeling a bit hungry. He sat himself up, managed to get both legs off the bed, activated the lift and was sitting in his wheelchair within minutes. No more calling for help, even though Carl was just on the other side of the suite, or more likely on the other side of his door waiting. John was getting better and better at manipulating his dead limbs, getting them to go where he wanted them to go.

John went to his bathroom and took care of things. When he came back out he put on his gloves, comm and he headed for the mess hall for lunch with Elizabeth and Col. Caldwell. After the morning spent with him questioning all his decisions; he really wasn't looking forward to seeing him so soon.

When he arrived he saw Elizabeth sitting at a table, but no Col. Caldwell. John filled his tray and rolled over to the table. "Good Afternoon, Elizabeth." John said with a smile. "Where is Col. Caldwell? He said he would meet us here for lunch."

"Steven had some business to take care of on the Daedalus…he sends his regrets."

"I bet he does." John sneered and paused. "I'm sorry, after getting grilled by him this morning for hours…"

Elizabeth looked at John and knew he was frustrated. Shortly after the Daedalus arrived he ends up in the infirmary for two days. Then his men are being grilled about him. It's a wonder he's still holding it together.

"It will be alright, John. Steven is fair…I know you have your doubts, but he has come through for us in the past. I don't think he will…" Elizabeth's thought was interrupted by a disturbance in the mess hall line.

John craned his neck around to see what was going on. He noticed two Marines yelling at each other quite loudly. Too bad they weren't scientists; he would let Elizabeth handle them. But instead it was two Marines.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth, be right back." John moved away from the table and over to the two Marines causing a scene in the chow line.

"Alright…that's enough." John said rolling up to a stop near the pair. "Break it up!" The two Marines kept going at each other with verbal assaults. "I said knock it off!" John's voice rose. He hated being ignored, and hated to shout even more. Nothing was getting through to these guys.

The two Marines, one from the Daedalus and one of John's Marines were still verbally assaulting each other. John rose his voice even further, **"I…SAID…KNOCK…IT…OFF!"** Punctuating each word. Just as John finished his statement the Daedalus Marine pulled his right arm back and was going to let a punch fly. Quickly, John reached up and grabbed the Marines arm and held it firmly in mid-air; before it could do any damage. That got the attention of both squabbling Marines. John held onto the Marine's arm tight, unwavering; even when the Corporal tried to take his arm back.

Finally the two fighting Marines snapped to attention yelling in unison, "Yes Sir!" John released the Marine's arm.

"Care to tell me what this little outburst is all about?" The Colonel asked. Neither Marine uttered a word. "Okay, Corporal…?" Looking at the Daedalus Marine.

"Chatfield, Sir. Corporal William Chatfield." The young Daedalus Corporal blurted out.

"Corporal Chatfield, why were you fighting in my mess hall?" The Colonel asked.

Corporal Chatfield was embarrassed, he really didn't want to tell the Military Commander of Atlantis what had started the argument.

"I'm waiting, Chatfield."

"Blue Jell-o®, Sir." Corporal Chatfield finally admitted.

"Blue Jell-o®?" John left eyebrow raised into his forehead.

"Yes, Sir…I took the last blue Jell-o®." Corporal Chatfield stated.

"I see." John looked to his Marine, Corporal Bandimere. John knew the names of every single Marine on Atlantis. Even the new replacement Marines only took him a day to learn their names and faces.

"Corporal Bandimere, is this correct?" Colonel Sheppard asked.

"Yes, Sir." He stated firmly.

"Why were you fighting over blue Jell-o® Corporal?" Looking at Corporal Bandimere.

"I wanted it, Sir." The Corporal answered.

"You wanted blue Jell-o® and you thought the only way to get 'blue Jell-o®' was to start a fight?" The Colonel questioned.

"Yes, Sir…I mean…No, Sir." The young Corporal stammered out.

John gave each of them a look that told them they better not move. John rolled back to his table where he was sitting with Elizabeth; he took his blue Jell-o® off his tray, carefully sat it in his lap and rolled back over to the two young Marines. The two Corporals staring straight ahead followed Colonel Sheppard with their eyes to see what was coming next.

"Corporal Bandimere…take this." John ordered and offered up his blue Jell-o®. The Corporal reluctantly took the offered Jell-o® from his Commanding Officer. "Now…you both have blue Jell-o®. After you finish your lunch; I want you both to report to my office. Is that clear?"

A pair of "Yes, Sir's," sang out from the two Marines.

"Carry On." John said before rolling back to his table. When he reached his table he gave Elizabeth a shake of his head and a look of total disbelief. "Can you believe that? They were fighting over blue Jell-o®." He stated to Elizabeth. John knew that Jell-o® was not a high fiber food, but when he saw it in the chow line he couldn't resist. Carl wouldn't let him have his chocolate bar, so he figured he deserved a little treat. _'I guess I'm not meant to have any more sweets.'_ He said to himself.

Elizabeth was trying to hide the amusement on her face and the little giggle that wanted so badly to escape her lips. "Oh, John…that was different. What do you plan to do with them?"

"I do have something in mind. I just hope Col. Caldwell will go along with it." John replied. "I think we need to increase the amount of blue Jell-o® on our next requisition form."

Elizabeth couldn't hold back the giggle any longer, especially after what he just said. The two went back to talking and finished their lunch. Elizabeth went back to her office to order more blue Jell-o® and maybe get some work done. John headed to his office to deal with a pair of young, stupid Marines. But first he had to talk to Rose.

OoO

Colonel Caldwell finished up his ship's business and headed back to Colonel Sheppard's office to begin round two of question and answer. Turning the corner towards Colonel Sheppard's office he was greeted by two Marines standing outside the door.

"May I ask why you are here?" Caldwell directed his inquiry to his Corporal.

"Yes, Sir. We were told to report here after chow." Replied Corporal Chatfield, the Daedalus Marine.

"By Whom?"

"Colonel Sheppard, Sir."

"I see." Caldwell nodded. Before he could ask why, he noticed Colonel Sheppard was coming up the hallway and he would soon find out what was going on.

John noticed Caldwell standing by his office door; at least they could talk about this in private. John came to his office door, "Marines, I need to talk to Col. Caldwell in private." Turning to Col. Caldwell "Sir, if you would." Pointing into his office. The two commanders entered. "Sir, go ahead and take a seat." Gesturing to the chair beside his desk.

"What is this all about Colonel?" Caldwell asked.

"Colonel, these two Marines were fighting in the mess hall. If you will allow me, I think I have a suitable punishment for them. And it will teach them a lesson as well." Sheppard said.

"By all means." Caldwell said. Wanting to know just how this would be handled. He was going to see first hand how Sheppard handled his Marines. Maybe this would give him some insight as to why Sheppard's Marines would go to hell and back for him. What is it that makes Lt. Col. Sheppard so well respected?

John rolled back out into the hallway, knowing that Caldwell was watching every move he made and scrutinizing every decision. He took a deep breath, "you two…in my office." He commanded. Before going back in, John saw Sgt. Buckland making his rounds. Not wanting the two fighting Corporals to see what he was doing, he rolled down the hall a little towards the on-coming Sergeant. "Sergeant I need your handcuffs and keys, please. And…Oh, I will need them for a few days so grab another pair when you can. I'll return these when I'm done." Sergeant Buckland had a strange look on his face, but complied with his CO's request. Digging in his vest pocket he retrieved the handcuffs. Then he dug into another pocket to retrieve the keys, handing both items to his Commanding Officer.

Rolling back into his office and thinking 'close' to his office door; John stopped in front of the two Marines, "Corporal Chatfield, please tell Col. Caldwell why you are in my office." John ordered.

"Yes, Sir. I was fighting, Sir." The Daedalus Marine Chatfield said.

"What were you fighting over, Corporal?" John asked. John made the Daedalus Marine tell his CO about fighting.

"Blue Jell-o®, Sir." Came the Corporal's reply.

"Corporal Bandimere, who started the fight?" John asked. Although John suspected that it was his Marine who started the fight, he thought best to get the young Corporal to admit it.

"I did Sir." Bandimere replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"I wanted blue Jell-o® Sir." He said.

John saw the look on Caldwell's face when he heard that his Corporal was fighting over blue Jell-o® in the mess hall. "Alright then, your disciplinary action is as follows: You are both ordered to go to the mess hall, contact Rose Highland, she will be waiting for you. She is missing some trays. You will inventory said trays; you will search Atlantis until all trays are accounted for. Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes, Sir!" rang out from the two Corporals. The two Corporals didn't think counting trays and locating the missing ones sounded too bad. It could have been worse.

"Corporal Bandimere, hold out your left arm. Corporal Chatfield, hold out your right arm." John ordered. The two corporals complied. Standing at attention, eyes forward, they both raised their respective arm and held them out. Colonel Sheppard rolled forward and placed the handcuffs on the two extends wrists. "You will need to work together on this. The handcuffs do not come off until all missing trays have been accounted for. Do you understand?"

Another pair of "Yes, Sir's" rang out.

"Dismissed." John said. The two young Marines, now handcuffed together exited the office. John shaking his head at the pair. It was going to be a long three days for those two. Turning his attention to Col. Caldwell, "Sir, here are the keys to the handcuffs. When the Daedalus is ready to depart, you can unlock your Corporal."

"You don't think they will find all the missing trays before then?" Caldwell inquired.

"I know they won't Sir." John replied matter-of-factly.

"Why's that? Marine's can be very resourceful, Colonel." Caldwell said.

"It is a fact that the mess hall is missing trays. I am sure they will find most of them. However, before I came to my office, I arranged with Rose their punishment and I had twenty-five trays taken to my quarters. I doubt our two young Marines would dare search my quarters." John said with a grin.

Col. Caldwell didn't comment further. He thought the Lt. Colonel did a fine job at disciplining the two young Corporals; if truth be known, he rather enjoyed what the Lt. Colonel had in store for them. It was fair and it would build teamwork between the Atlantean Marine and the Daedalus Marine.

Colonel Sheppard spent the rest of the afternoon, up until 16:25 hours going over reports, mission logs, security protocols and anything else that Col. Caldwell could think of to go over. Grueling hour after hour; having every decision you ever made past, present and future questioned. John was glad that he had a 'mandatory rest' period. Leaving Col. Caldwell, he headed back to his quarters. Exhaustion reeked through his body.

John was informed that Major Lorne's team had come back on schedule and had headed for their post-mission exams in the infirmary; no worse for wear, other than being tired. The team had nothing to show for their six hour mission. The energy signal that the MALP picked up was a beacon. A beacon for what they didn't know, but it was no use to Atlantis. Rodney theorized it was a beacon planted by the Wraith. So they left it alone.

OoO

After John took his rest break he felt one hundred percent better. He had let go of the pent up frustration he had over Caldwell grilling him. He figured whatever happened, would happen. He knew that over the past several weeks he had done everything he could. He did his best to play by their rules. There wasn't any more he could do, except beg. And begging was out of the question. He had scruples. With thoughts of Caldwell gone for the moment; he looked forward to dinner with his team, now Lorne's team. That was hard to think of; Rodney and Teyla had been a part of his team from the beginning. Ronon had been a part of it now for over two years. It was hard not to call them 'his' team.

Stretching his arms and rolling his head in circles over his shoulders to relieve some of the stiffness and twisting from side to side all helped to relieve and loosen his muscles. After getting back into his chair he moved out onto his balcony, John just stared off into the distance. Watching the blue water ripple away. Listening to the crashing waves below, hitting Atlantis, wave after soothing wave. He continued to think of his team and what they had to endure those first few days and weeks. His mood swings, his demands, his neediness; a lot of anger. But he never heard one gripe from any of them, not one. Oh sure, Rodney sniped, but never griped. They put up with him, day after day. Night after night. His team took care of him, gave up their time to be with him. Whenever he gave a shout, Rodney, Teyla or Ronon would be there with a willing, helping hand.

On his fifth day back in his room, after the accident, John and Ronon had their heart to heart talk. Ronon was still carrying a lot of guilt about his injury. John explained that when he hit the trees in the ravine that stopped him, he heard the crack. He knew it was serious. No amount of caution was going to fix it. Getting Ronon to understand and not feel guilty was hard. After talking and more talking, Ronon realized no matter what he could have or couldn't have done, it would not have made a difference. The damage was done before he moved the Colonel; nothing was going to fix it. By the end of their talk, John could see the guilt lift from his friends heart and off those broad shoulders. Ronon's eyes took on a little more brilliance. Everything was going to be fine.

Lost in his thoughts, John startled a bit when Carl stepped out on the balcony and announced that it was almost dinner time. "Carl…I think it's time that I thank you. You know, for being here and for the high-tech equipment. It has really made a difference. I don't think that I have said thank you yet."

"It's quite all right, Colonel. I'm glad the machines are working out for you. I'm also glad that you gave me the opportunity to help you." Carl responded.

John nodded and turned back into his room. He wasn't good at expressing feelings. He was thankful though whether he said it out loud or not. John got cleaned up and this time Carl came to dinner with him. John knew it was only because after dinner Teyla and Ronon were going to teach him new movements in stick fighting.

OoO

After dinner, Rodney went to his lab, so he said. He claimed he was behind in his work from being off-world for six hours today and there was a lot to catch up on. Part of that was true, but he, Zelenka and Simpson were mere hours away from completing 'operation jumper'. By tomorrow, the Colonel would be able to fly again.

John was reserved about stick fighting. He just couldn't picture fighting without moving. _'How do you move and hold a stick at the same time when you are in a wheelchair?' _This thought kept coming back to him over and over. Time would tell.

Here he was, in the doorway of the gym he had not seen in four weeks. It still looked the same, smelled the same. Sweat hung in the air, yet it was different some how or was it just John that was different. Ronon and Teyla had stopped by their quarters on the way and had changed into their practice clothing, entered the gym about ten minutes later.

Off center on the mat, sat a chair. Carl instructed John to move into a similar position parallel to the chair; allowing plenty of room between the two. Ronon sat down in the chair next to John. Facing Ronon was Teyla; facing John was Carl. Each had a set of two fighting sticks; John gripped his in his hands, they were the one's Teyla had given him a long time ago. He had not noticed they were not in his room with his other belongings.

The sticks felt strange, yet familiar in his hands. John twirled them around, getting the feel of the weapon again. Feeling the texture of the wood against his calloused hands. Memories of sparring with Teyla; his backside on the mat looking up when she vested him. Memories of how good it felt to hold the sticks and dance the dance Teyla was teaching him. He wished now that he would have paid more attention to the finer points she tried to teach him. Patience. Motion. Technique. He noticed that Ronon, Teyla and Carl were all staring at him, so he quickly stopped.

"Don't stop Colonel, get the feel back, its quite all right." Carl told him. "Take your time."

"No, that's okay, why don't we begin." The Colonel still had his reservations about this working. He had reservations about running, and look how well that turned out. Maybe this would be the same.

"All right…Teyla will demonstrate the first attack movement. Ronon will demonstrate how to defend that movement. Then you and I will do the same. Okay?" Carl said.

John nodded and watched as Teyla struck out against Ronon. Ronon quickly blocked the blow. Now it was his turn. Carl made the same movement as Teyla and John countered, blocking the thrust of the stick with his own. Teyla showed John the next movement and Ronon countered, the sticks striking together with a sharp sting. Carl followed Teyla's movement; John reacted, stick hitting stick. Teyla and Ronon showed John the first five motions. Once John saw them and practiced them, they repeated them. Then they mixed the order.

The pace picked up, movements became faster and faster. John blocked each and every blow that Carl threw at him. High, low, right side, left side didn't matter, John blocked them all. Carl and Teyla danced in front of the seated pair trying to get a strike in that would make purchase. Every strike of the stick was met with resistance.

Teyla added a new movement, the sixth motion. John was watching as Teyla moved behind Ronon, yet Ronon blocked the strike with out turning around. Carl did the same to John, only John didn't fare to well, the stick came down on his right shoulder. John dropped his stick from his left hand and immediately rubbed his right shoulder.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Carl inquired, he had intended for his blow to be blocked, but John had not made the connection as Ronon had in the way to block it.

"Yeah…I'm fine." The Colonel said. "How do you expect me to block a blow from behind?" Frustrated, he rubbed his hand over his shoulder.

"The same way Ronon did. He closed his eyes and listened, concentrated to see where Teyla was and which position she might strike from." Explained Carl. "I think that is enough for tonight. We will do this again day after tomorrow."

"Thank you Teyla." John said. "Thanks Big Guy."

"Be well. I will see you tomorrow." Teyla bent forward and placed her hands on John's shoulders and tilted her head in, John did the same in return. "You did very well for your first lesson."

"Just not well enough." John grinned, as he knew the ache in his shoulder would remind him for a few more days.

John really worked up a sweat. It felt good though, he missed sparring, missed the feel of his sticks in his hands. Carl collected the sticks and put them in a gym bag he was carrying. John and Carl went back to the Colonel's quarters. John was ready for a shower and his bed.

"Colonel…I need to have a look at your shoulder." Carl told him.

"It's ok, no need." John yelled back trying to get out of the examination he knew would result.

"Sorry Colonel, I must insist." Carl stated.

John was removing his shoes and socks and putting them where they needed to be. He took off his sweaty t-shirt and tossed it into the hamper, rolled to a stop near Carl, so he could take a look at his shoulder. Carl pressed the skin around the red mark, which by morning was sure to be a bruise.

"Looks ok, skin not broken, you'll have a bruise by morning though." Carl said. "Do you have any pain? I can get you a pain reliever."

"It's fine Carl, really. I've had worse." John said. "I'm ready for a shower and bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright then… Colonel." Carl said entering the Colonel's bathroom.

John finished taking off his watch, comm, gloves, belt, knife, gun and holster. Grabbed a pair of sweatpants and headed into the bathroom. He was more than ready for a hot shower.

After the Colonel finished his shower and was in clean sweatpants Carl went back to his room to his computer and updated the Colonel's chart, indicating the stick injury. Having the nursing chart on his laptop made it easy for him to send Dr. Beckett regular updates via e-mail on the Colonel.

Before turning in, Carl looked at the picture of his sister he kept on his bedside table, remembering how vibrant she was before her accident. From all accounts, Colonel Sheppard had the same traits; vibrancy, energy, he was athletic and strong willed. It was this strong will he saw in the Colonel that told him he was in the right place and doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8 Day 5 Operation Jumper

Day 5 – Operation Jumper

John's day started at 05:00 with Carl waking him up. It was time for a four mile run, or in John's case, a four mile roll. Two miles out and two miles back. Since he had done so well yesterday, Carl upped the distance. The Colonel was even faster then he predicted. It still took a lot of work to get the wheelchair moving that fast down the halls of Atlantis. Today Ronon joined them. John had invited Ronon and Carl thought that was a great idea; get back to familiar things. It appeared that John and Ronon were trying to race each other. Carl had a little trouble keeping up. Ronon's long legs and John, pushing his wheelchair to go faster made it hard. Ronon kept a good pace with John, just like in the good ol'days. Carl knew he was out of his league with these two.

When the three men made their way back to the transporter after their run, Ronon put his hand on Sheppard's shoulder to stop him from getting into the transporter. John told Carl to go ahead and he would be there shortly.

"What is it Big Guy?" John asked.

Ronon who didn't like talking, let alone talk about feelings said, "this was nice. I missed our runs together."

John knew exactly what he meant. He too had missed his early morning runs. He and Ronon had an unspoken bond. There was no need to chat between them, they enjoyed each others silent company as they padded down the hallways of Atlantis.

"Me too." John said with a smile.

Both men got into the transporter, not saying another word to the other. They already said what needed to be said between them. Ronon headed to his quarters and John to his.

After his four mile run, John went back and got cleaned up, with a little help from Carl. The lift made it much easier; John only needed help to take off and put on his pants. Everything else, John did for himself. By 06:55 John was in the mess hall getting coffee. Only this time he got three cups, just in case Col. Caldwell was there. He didn't see Rose, so he would wait until later to find out how his two Marines were working out. At 07:00 sharp, he entered Weir's office; sure enough; Caldwell was there. The three commanders, for the lack of a better word, talked about up-coming missions, the threats from their enemy's and how John did on his four mile run and much more. Pretty much the same topics they always discuss on a daily basis. Things were getting back to normal for John.

At 08:00 John was in the mess hall getting his breakfast. He asked Rose how the two Marines were working out that he had sent to help with her missing tray problem. She inferred they were getting along. They had already found twenty-seven missing trays out of the two hundred fourteen total missing ones. Rose said it took the young men three times to inventory; just to make sure they had the right number of trays they had to find in the next two days. Being cuffed together made it a little hard for them, but she enjoyed watching them struggle, she told John. Getting his breakfast, he sat down with Ronon and Teyla. Major Lorne showed up and asked to join them; Rodney was late today, very, very late. He said he had to play catch up in his lab; it was a late night, or should he say early morning, before he turned in.

John went to his office at 09:00 and had two hours to get the armory requisitions signed; update the duty roster; check on the gun range evaluations of the new Marines and make adjustments to the team assignments, due to some minor injuries. Also he had to solve a dispute with the science department, over one of his Marines, review yesterday's off-world mission reports from the four teams that went off-world, review the puddle jumper logs; rotate his men, so they wouldn't be stuck doing the same job over and over and forwarded it all to Elizabeth for the final sign off. Never was he going to get all this done in just two hours. He only hoped that after lunch he could come back and work on it some more without interruption from Col. Caldwell. And to top it all off, he had a check up with Beckett in an hour. He definitely wasn't going to get much done this morning.

John booted up his computer and started playing Combat II. _'There's always this afternoon,'_ he thought.

Col. Caldwell was making the rounds. He had already spoken to Major Lorne and was seen talking to Chuck in the control room. A couple of his Marines told him the Colonel had been by; so had the armory Sergeant. That left the infirmary and the science lab staff that he had not talked too so far. Later he found out that he had also talked to Dr. Heightmeyer and Carl Epson. What could Carl possibly say? He had only been here four days.

OoO

Three point seven-five minutes from his office to the infirmary. John shaved off another minute and a half off his travel time. Something more to update when he got back to his office this afternoon. Beckett was working away in his office. John rolled around; knocked and entered all in one swift move.

"Hey Doc." John started out saying.

"Ah Colonel…here already?" Carson taking a look at his watch and realized it was indeed time for the Colonel's check-up.

"On time even. Soooo…what are we doing today?" John dragged out.

"Well, I need a blood sample to make sure you are getting the right nutrition. And I'm gonna need a urine sample to make sure there's no infection. Plus the usual, blood pressure; temperature; listen to your heart and lungs. Just an overall check-up; I also want to run a scan. It's been three weeks since your last thorough check-up; and it's been two days since you had that UTI, I think it's time for one." Carson explained. "Now be a good lad and go over by the exam bed."

John estimated he was in for a treat today. Being poked and prodded. He backed himself out of the Docs office and rolled over to the exam bed and waited. Carson came in and pulled the curtain.

"Okay, let's get you on the exam bed." Carson reaching to put his shoulder under the Colonel's arm.

John had locked the brakes on the chair; put each leg down on the floor. "Carson, if you help me stand and get me close enough to the exam bed I think I can get myself up on it." He explained to the good doctor.

Carson had a puzzled look on his face, but reached down and got John in a standing position next to the exam bed. Holding him steady, John put his two hands down on the bed and pushed up and back, essentially hopping up on the bed. Using his arm muscles to lift his entire weight off the floor. When his thighs came in contact with the edge of the bed his body automatically bent into a sitting position. Carson was stunned at the maneuver. It wasn't unlike when the lifts lowered John to his bed or the shower seat, his body naturally bent.

John, looked at Carson. "Now what?"

"I need you in a gown, but you don't have to take off your pants, just your shirt." Carson handing him the gown.

"That's great…I can do that." John replied and started taking off his vest and shirt.

Once the Colonel was in the gown, Carson guided him back to a forty-five degree resting position. He started with the blood pressure, pulse and temperature. Normal, normal and normal. Then he listened to his heart and lungs, telling John when to breathe deep and exhale. Colleen came in to take the blood sample. While Carson went to get the items needed for the urine sample. Once the urine sample was taken Carson looked at the bruise on his right shoulder. After that, Carson rolled the Ancient scanner in, and lowered the head of the exam bed so that John was laying flat. He told John to be still and started the scan. Once it was finished and out of the way, John got dressed again. Carson had Colleen come back to help lower the Colonel back into his chair. John reached down and pulled each leg back up onto the bar.

"Am I free to go? I have a lot of work to do." John told the doctor.

"Aye…you're free to go…but to your quarters. It's 10:53 am." Carson pointed at his watch.

Well that shot the morning. John got absolutely nothing done from his long list of things to do today. He admitted defeat and headed off to his quarters.

OoO

Lunch with Elizabeth was pleasant; no fight to break up today. No extra Colonel around either, he had been called to the Daedalus yet again. That was two day's in a row. _'I wonder if I have Major Lorne to thank for that.' _He thought. When John and Elizabeth had lunch together, they did not talk shop. They did enough of that at 07:00 and throughout the day. They insisted that they talk about more relaxing topics, like hobbies, fears, joys in life; Elizabeth tried to get John to talk about family, but he always skirted that topic.

"John…I saw two Marine's handcuffed searching the control room and briefing room. Do you know anything about that?" Elizabeth asked even though this was off topic.

"Those are our fighters from yesterday. They're actually helping Rose out. She's missing two hundred fourteen trays and their orders are to find them. Seems people take them, but don't always bring them back. I told Rose I would help her find her trays." John explained with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh John…" Elizabeth exclaimed with a head shake and a smile.

"What?" John looking innocent stated.

John and Elizabeth finished their lunch. John headed back to his office to start on his 'to do' list for the day. At least he didn't have to worry about Caldwell bothering him. He was too busy doing interviews.

OoO

John had been working away on his 'to do' list for about thirty minutes after coming back from lunch. He started with the simple stuff; updated his new times from his office to infirmary and his office to the control room from yesterday. Now he was working away on the rotation of his men. Thinking to himself _'should Peters cover the east pier or should Manetti, or maybe Polansky would be better….arghhh,' _when his comm beeped requesting his assistance in the jumper bay. "What's going on in the jumper bay?" He asked Chuck. '_There's no one assigned to take one out and according to the logs, no one is working on them either.'_ He said to himself, making his way out of his office and to the jumper bay.

"_Sir, there was a report from the guard that Jumper One's hatch is down. He thought you should be aware."_ Chuck replied.

"Okay…I'm on my way. Sheppard out."

John reached the jumper bay in four minutes flat from the time his comm beeped to the time he rolled in the door. This was a whole two point five minutes faster then when he timed himself using the old wheelchair. Coming to a stop inside the bay door John looked around for the guard. He noticed that indeed Jumper One's rear hatch was open, everyone knew that Jumper One was his, they knew not to touch it. And he remembered clearly that when he and Carl were here four days ago, he locked her up.

Rolling to the rear hatch to lock her up, he heard a noise coming from inside. John rolled around and looked into the back of the jumper. Surprised to see Elizabeth, Lorne, Carl, Simpson, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Zelenka and Beckett, all looking back at him; lining up both sides of the jumper and across the cockpit door.

"What are you guys doing in there?" John asked.

"We have a little surprise for you…again." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know if I can take any more of your 'surprises' Elizabeth, the last one was pretty big."

"You'll love this one…probably even better then your new quarters." Elizabeth smiled.

John intently started up the ramp and into the back of Jumper One. The group parted in the middle, between Simpson and Rodney. Once they were out of the way, John could see into the cockpit of the jumper. From the rear compartment it didn't look any different.

"Sheppard, come take a look at the new cockpit of Jumper One." Rodney said motioning John to come forward.

With trepidation John moved slowly towards the cockpit, when he got to the doorway between the front and rear compartments he stopped. The two left seats were missing. The floor was smooth except where the pilot would sit; there, there were two groves in the floor. There was a slight upward transition from the main isle onto the new surface, but it was only an inch or two. Easy enough to roll a wheelchair up and over.

"Go ahead Colonel, place your wheels into the two grooves and stop." Rodney instructed as he moved into the co-pilot's seat.

John did as he was told. He wheeled himself up, straightened out, so he was facing forward and rolled right into the grooves in the floor.

"Now press this button here." Rodney leaned over the dialing device and pointed to one of two buttons Zelenka had installed on the console that would automatically bring the locking bar down and secure the wheelchair in place during flight.

John pressed the button and a noise came from behind him, sounding like a clamp of some sort. "What was that?" Trying to turn his body around to see what had happened.

"That my dear Colonel was the locking bar securing your wheelchair in place." Rodney explained. "It took Simpson, Zelenka and I over three days to get all the modifications done. What do you think?"

"I'm…" John couldn't find the words he needed right then so he just let the question go.

"Speechless!" Rodney finished the Colonel's statement. "…I know. I'm just sorry that I didn't think of doing this sooner. It was Carl's idea." Rodney told him. Usually Rodney took all the credit. It was nice to see him share it.

"Aye…We all know how much you love to fly son." Beckett said.

"John, how about taking us for a ride around the planet?" Weir asked.

"Um…Okay." John's voice was quiet. He still couldn't believe that he was sitting in Jumper One and he was going to fly.

"Okay, just a minute then…Weir to Col. Caldwell." Elizabeth said tapping her comm.

"_Caldwell here, go ahead." _

"Steven...can you handle things on Atlantis for a while? I'm going to be…off-base for a bit, and so is Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard." Weir asked.

"_Yes, I can do that Doctor. Mind if I ask where you are going_." Caldwell asked.

"Colonel Sheppard is taking Jumper One out for a test drive. Weir out." Not wanting to explain any further she cut Caldwell off. "Okay, John, lets go for a ride."

The comm connection was cut off abruptly, Caldwell was just walking into the control room to talk with the staff. _'How was Colonel Sheppard managing to take out a jumper?' _He thought.

"Everyone take a seat. Rodney, would it be okay if Carl sat in the co-pilots seat?" Getting a nod from Rodney, Rodney stood up and moved to the seat behind the co-pilot's chair. "Carl, take the co-pilots seat." Motioning to the one that Rodney just vacated.

"Colonel…I know nothing about flying, I really am not qualified to be your co-pilot." Carl replied.

"You don't have to do anything, just sit down and look out the window. I'll be doing the flying." John explained. John looked around and saw everyone was seated. He began his pre-flight check and raised the back hatch. Elizabeth, Teyla, Simpson and Beckett sat on the right bench while Lorne, Ronon and Zelenka sat on the left. "Control, this is Jumper One ready for bay launch." Oh, how he longed to say those words again.

"_You're clear for bay launch, Colonel…enjoy your flight."_ Chuck said from the control room.

Col. Caldwell stood by the console where Chuck was seated. "How is Colonel Sheppard taking Jumper One out?"

"Drs McKay, Zelenka and Simpson had been working on retro-fitting it for the Colonel. They removed the left two seats and put in new flooring so Colonel Sheppard could reach the controls." Chuck explained.

Jumper One powered up and gracefully rose up and out the bay doors. John was flying. He never thought he would ever get to fly again and here he was flying Jumper One, his 'baby'. As the jumper exited the bay, he went high and slowly made a few passes over Atlantis so that Carl could get a good look out the forward window. Carl was amazed at how big Atlantis was.

John pointed out the various towers and piers, explaining to Carl where the inhabited areas were and what was still under investigation by the engineers and security staff. He swung by the east pier where the Daedalus was, so that Carl could see the whole ship from a new perspective, noting, that compared to Atlantis, the Daedalus is small.

John took them over the mainland across the Athosian settlement showing Carl where Teyla's people reside. They crossed over the beauty of the northern mountains, the green fertile valley where crops were growing. John took the jumper down and around to the shoreline and showed Carl the sweet breakers. He even took them around the whole planet a couple of times.

Freedom. He had freedom again to fly. His hands were gentle on the controls maneuvering the tiny ship to his every whim. He pushed her faster and faster, she responded like a dream, just like he remembered she always had.

John took her underwater, showing off the sea life to Carl that was in Atlantis's ocean. Most everyone had been in a jumper, but not everyone had been underwater. Rodney cringed at the thought of going under water again. He hadn't had a good experience the last couple of times, but he kept his mouth closed. The under water adventure began with a show of multi-colored fish and numerous coral reefs. Simpson, Lorne and Beckett crowded into the forward compartment to get a look. It was there first under water experience. From behind, John he could hear numerous oohs and ahhs being murmured by his passengers.

John took the jumper down to the drilling platform explaining they were actually underneath Atlantis at this point.

As John brought Jumper One back to the surface he decided the trip would not be complete until he took his baby to outer space. John was going to give everyone a piece of what he called heaven.

"Control…this is Jumper One, going orbit." He reported, not wanting to set off the alarms back on Atlantis and have Caldwell upset with him. The city sensors would detect any ships in Atlantean space.

John took his passengers into the cold dark blue of space, where he hovered, allowing Carl to see the beauty of the planet from space.

There were no more worry lines in his forehead. John looked relaxed more so then if he had rested for days. No one could understand the feeling that flying gave him. It was pure joy. John was at peace with himself for the first time in a long while. Flying always took his cares and woes away. That was something very hard to describe, but flying was it for Colonel Sheppard.

Not wanting to put a damper on John's first flight in a month, but it had been over two and a half hours in the tiny ship. "John, I think it is time to go back now." Elizabeth said from the rear compartment. There were only a few comments here and there; mainly, everyone stayed quiet and let John take in this moment.

"Okay." John said quietly starting back into the planets atmosphere and back towards Atlantis.

John hadn't gotten very far when his comm beeped in his ear. Control was alerting him of a single Wraith dart approaching the city. Quickly, John turned to Rodney with a look of urgency on his face. "Carl, I need you to switch seats with Rodney, now!" As quickly as John told Carl to switch seats, Carl was up and moved out of Rodney's way.

Calling over his shoulder to the rear compartment, "Everyone…we have a small problem…there's a dart nearing the city. I need you all to stay seated."

At hearing a dart was near the city, Weir wanted to move into the front compartment as did Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka. They all wanted to help, in whatever way they could. Weir tapped her comm, as did Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka just to listen in on what was happening. They all knew that John would not let anything happen to them so they stayed where they were.

"Control…why haven't you raised the shield or the cloak?" Rodney shouted into his comm.

"_We didn't have time…the dart appeared out of no where."_ Came the reply. _"There was no warning."_

John initiated the HUD screen in order to get a position on the dart. Rodney was busy in the co-pilot's seat. John took the jumper down at a steep angle, trying to come at the dart, using the sun at his back to disguise his approach. John activated the weapons system on the jumper.

"He's scanning Atlantis." Rodney said nervously.

"Can you jam the signal?" John asked, concentrating on his pursuit. He wasn't going to let that dart transmit information back to its hive.

"Working on it!" Rodney shouted back. Since he didn't have his laptop with him, he was relying on Atlantis control to stop the signal. Rodney was relaying information to them over his comm link at a perpetual pace, advising them what they needed to do and which console to use.

John was almost in range to fire, when the dart veered off course. John followed in pursuit, banking to his right and then back quickly to his left around the spires of Atlantis, closing in on the dart. When the dart was over the western pier, John got a lock and fired a drone.

The drone zeroed in on its target and the dart exploded just past the western pier into the Atlantean ocean.

"Was the signal stopped?" John inquired, looking over at Rodney.

Holding up his hand to stall any further comments coming his direction, Rodney intently listened to his comm, trying to get details. John was loosing his patience, he wanted to know right now that the signal was stopped. At least he hoped the signal had been stopped.

Finally, Rodney looked at him with a show of relief, "yes…they managed to block the signal." Letting out a sigh of relief and slumping back into his chair.

John let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

John maneuvered the jumper towards the jumper bay doors. "Is everyone all right?"

Several voices spoke at once, all claiming they were okay. Rodney entered the command to open the hanger bay doors and Jumper One floated down back to its pad in the bay.

Carl was speechless after his first jumper flight in the Pegasus Galaxy. Intent on watching the scenery, going under water and out into space had all been wonderful. He was surprised by the Wraith dart and how John operated the controls and how the jumper responded to his every whim with little effort on his part. Carl took note of the concern and concentration that crossed over John's face as he went after the dart, concern for Atlantis and the ship full of people he had with him. John's concentration in maneuvering the jumper had intensified into an attack position.

Lowering the rear hatch door everyone in the back stepped out. Elizabeth and Major Lorne headed straight for the control room. Rodney turned to go, but before he did, he told John how to release the locking bar, then he and Zelenka rushed to the control room together. Simpson headed back to her lab.

Ronon, Teyla and Beckett lingered outside the jumper, waiting for Carl and the Colonel to come out.

Carl turned to get up and leave but John caught him, "you okay Carl?"

"I'm fine. It was the most exhilarating adventure I have ever had." Carl commented.

"I don't usually take civilians along when I am fighting the Wraith. Everyone else in here is pretty much used to it." John explained to him.

"It's okay Colonel. I got to see you in action. I am quite amazed at how you took down that dart. You are a gifted pilot. I also noticed that your face had no worry lines, although that was before the dart showed up. I hadn't seen you that relaxed or at peace with yourself since I arrived." Carl knew this was good for the Colonel. Being able to fly again would go a long way in the rehabilitation efforts he had planned for the pilot.

"Thanks Carl. I would like to say more, but I need to get to the control room and figure out how that dart managed to get by our sensors." As John said this, Carl nodded his understanding. John pushed the button Rodney had pointed to, to release the locking bar on his wheelchair. Rolling back out of the two groves in the floor, back far enough where he could get turned around and roll off the small incline so that he was headed out the jumper.

Rolling down the rear hatch, he saw Beckett, Teyla and Ronon waiting for him. "Guys…I'm fine. Better than fine actually. I really need to get to the control room. Are you guys okay?" Mostly looking at Carson when he said that last part. Carson didn't like going off-world, so he doubted that he enjoyed the little dog-fight with the dart.

"Aye…I'm fine Colonel. Are you sure you're okay?" Carson inquired.

"Never better!" John said as he started out of the jumper bay. His adrenalin rush would keep him high for a while yet. "Hey…would one of you lock her up?" John didn't wait around for an answer, he knew they would close her up for him.

OoO

A few minutes later, John was coming out of the transporter in Weir's office. He headed straight for the control room. Weir and Caldwell were standing near one of the consoles watching McKay and Zelenka review the data that had been collected. Rodney's fingers flew over the keyboard of the laptop accessing more data. Major Lorne was standing about three steps behind Col. Caldwell.

As John came to a stop in front of the console Rodney was working at, "how did that dart get past our sensors?" He questioned.

Rodney didn't answer right away, he was still pouring over the data.

"Rod…ney…." John dragged out his name. "You've had plenty of time to figure out what happened. Now how did that dart get past our sensors?" John was not going to take silence as an answer this time.

"Colonel, I'm working on it. Just give me…another…couple…of minutes…hah! Alright, it appears that the dart was cloaked, that's why our sensors didn't pick it up until it was too late. After it came out of hyper-space, on the far edge of our sensors reach, my hypothesis is that the dart cloaked immediately. It stayed cloaked the whole way as it neared Atlantis. I also surmise that the power requirements were not capable of cloaking the dart for an extended period of time, thus the cloak failed. Our sensors picked up a short energy fluctuation about a nano-second before we detected the dart." Rodney paused looking around at his captive audience. "Although the dart was scanning us, it didn't appear to have the capability to transmit that data back to the hive. They must have removed the transmitters in order to make room for the cloaking mechanism. Figuring the cloak would conceal the dart's presence and we would have never known it was here. We did however block the signal just in case."

"Are you sure?" asked John. Wondering how many cloaked darts the Wraith had and what would they do if this one didn't report back soon.

"As sure as horseshoes." Rodney said, which really wasn't that comforting to hear.

"Okay…how can we detect a cloaked dart? There's no telling how many more are out there." Dr. Weir spoke up.

"It's going to take Radek and me some time to figure that out. We are going to have to go over this data again and try a few simulations. But I'm sure we can come up with a way to detect them." Rodney sounded so positive, but the look on Radek's face told a different story.

"Do what you have to do. And do it quick." Weir said.

Rodney and Radek jumped up and headed towards their lab, muttering between them as they walked.

"Sirs." Major Lorne said stepping around Col. Caldwell so he could address both his senior officers. "On my way here from the jumper bay, I contacted Specialist Wakeland. He and his team are going to try and recover the wreckage of the downed dart. Maybe there might be something useful that can help the Doc's figure out how to detect them."

John was proud of his second in command; that was damn good thinking. Addressing Col. Caldwell, John said, "Sir, maybe you could get Hermiod and the Daedalus to assist. Beam the wreckage to the holding bay and then here so McKay and Zelenka can go over it."

Col. Caldwell nodded and tapped his comm, instructing the Daedalus to the west pier to aid the divers searching for the wreckage.

John's comm beeped, this time it was Carl. "Be right there," John said. "Colonel, Elizabeth, if we are done for the moment, I have a personal matter to attend too. Major Lorne can update me later." John waited for permission from Caldwell and a nod from Elizabeth before he turned back to the transporter in Elizabeth's office. Once in the transporter, he tapped Level Six and headed to his quarters.

OoO

At 18:30 hours John found himself entering the mess hall. Scanning the room to see if Elizabeth or any of the others had arrived yet. It had become a nightly ritual for all of them to eat dinner together since his accident. On the far left side of the mess hall he saw Elizabeth and Col. Caldwell seated. He got himself in line and placed a tray on his lap while selecting his dishes, finally tossing a bottle of water on his tray he moved over to join them.

"Colonel, Elizabeth room for one more?" Stretching over the back of a chair to set his tray down on the table. Once the tray was safely in place, he moved the opposing chair out of the way. John slid his wheelchair in its place next to Elizabeth.

"Of course John." Elizabeth answered with a concerned smile.

"I gather from your expression Rodney and Radek have not come up with anything yet." John said as he started eating.

"No, not yet." She responded.

"Major Lorne advised me that Specialist Wakeland and his team should be done tagging the dart wreckage within the hour. And with Col. Caldwell's assistance we will have the wreckage beamed into lab four where Rodney and Radek can go over it." John explained, although he may have had to excuse himself earlier than he wanted, he still kept up on what was going on in and around his city.

Elizabeth just nodded. "Colonel…by 09:00 tomorrow I would like your after action report on this incident to review." Caldwell stated.

"Yes Sir." John just hoped he remembered how to fill one out, it had been about four weeks now that he had been grounded from missions of any kind.

Teyla, Ronon and Beckett joined them at their table. After the jumper flight Teyla and Ronon had kept themselves busy practicing the new movements of the Katas. Beckett took to his quarters and rested, he wasn't about to let on how unnerving that little dog-fight had made him. He had faith in the Colonel, but he was a healer, not a bloody combat pilot. He recalled the incident in Antarctica, where he almost blew up the then, Major's helicopter with General O'Neill on board.

John had heard the water-cooler talk through the Atlantis grapevine that Dr. Simpson could not stop talking about her experience. It was her first time under water and her first dog-fight. She was ready to do that again if needed. John thought he might just have to put her on a team, if she passed weapons and combat tactics training.

John was going to give Rodney and Radek another five minutes to show up for dinner before he called them. Looking at his watch it was just about time when he heard the mess hall doors whoosh open. John looked over his shoulder to see the two scientists stumbling through the doors. From this distance he couldn't tell from their expressions whether or not they had succeeded yet in detecting cloaked Wraith darts.

After filling up their trays the two scientists dropped their trays down on the table and took a seat with the rest of them. They both looked haggard. John could tell that Rodney was having a hard time with this.

"Rodney…its okay, the divers will be done soon and we'll have the wreckage beamed into lab four. I know you will figure this one out, you always do. I have faith in you buddy." John would have liked to give Rodney a pat on the shoulder, but he was on the opposite side of the table.

"What... ?" Rodney looked up from his dinner tray, hearing only parts of what the Colonel had just said.

"I said, I have faith in you for figuring this out." John said again.

"Oh…we figured out how to track a cloaked dart a half hour ago. The control room is downloading it now." Rodney explained between mouthfuls.

Stunned at the news, "why do you look so glum?" John inquired.

"What…oh…no…no… no, Zelenka and I have been running simulations on the two partial ZedPM's and nothing is working. We're trying to figure a way to combine their limited power into one." Rodney spouted off.

John just shook his head in disbelief. He could see Elizabeth and Caldwell had the same reaction to the news. Just then, Major Lorne appeared at the table.

"Sirs, sorry to interrupt, but the divers are done. Where would you like the wreckage sent?" He asked.

"Lab four, Major." John said getting a nod of okay from Rodney as well.

"Yes Sir. I'll take care of that." Lorne gave a nod and headed back out of the mess hall as quickly has he had entered a few minutes before.

"I'll send Simpson and some others to look over the wreckage later." Rodney said to no one in particular.

Dinner finished up and everyone had somewhere to be. Col. Caldwell headed back to John's office, he scheduled interviews with some of the science staff. Dr. Weir headed back to her office to finish up on work that should have been done while she was taking a jumper ride. Radek and Rodney headed back to their lab. Teyla headed to her quarters and Ronon headed off to the south pier for some quiet time. Beckett was off to his infirmary and John had a date with Carl for physical therapy.

OoO

"Colonel…how was dinner?" Carl asked from the couch in the living space. Carl was reading his book, waiting for the Colonel to come back for his first evening of exercises.

"Fine. I wish you would have joined us." John said.

"I had some preparation work to do. I set up in your room. Hope you don't mind that I was in there." Carl showing respect for John's privacy.

"No, that's ok." John said. "I don't mind at all."

"We're going to be doing physical therapy, we need to keep good muscle tone in your legs; prevent clots. Over the course of your exercises we will be working on you being able to roll yourself over at night. How to get back into your chair if you ever get thrown out. That's to name a few, but tonight I want to work on your leg muscles. It's been almost four weeks and Carson said he didn't have a trained staff member who could do this." Carl laid his book down on the coffee table; standing up he moved towards the Colonel's bedroom.

John rolled into his room and found one of Beckett's exam beds pretty much in the center of the room. It was one of the most uncomfortable tables in the whole infirmary; this John knew from experience; every post-mission exam was done from a bed like this one. "How did you talk Carson out of one of his exam beds?"

"Wasn't hard really, I just told him I needed one." Carl told John. "Before we begin, we need to get you in the proper clothes. T-shirt and jogging shorts will do."

John moved over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jogging shorts. He figured the t-shirt he had on now would suffice. John took off his vest and hung it back in the closet. He took off his boots and tossed his socks in the hamper. He rolled over to his nightstand and took off his comm, put his gun and holster in the nightstand along with his knife and belt. Took off his gloves and lay them on the nightstand as well. With a final trip in and out of the bathroom, John was ready to begin his PT.

"Colonel…position yourself on the tape markings. We'll use the lift to take off your uniform pants and put on your jogging shorts." Carl explained. "This will also be something you learn later on, is how to do this yourself, without the lift and my assistance."

John got into position; feet on the floor. He pressed the green button on the remote and the lift lowered the strap down. He put his head and arms in like he had done several times before. When the lift rose, John pressed the pause button; to maintain a standing position. Carl removed his BDU pant's and put on his jogging shorts. Then Carl instructed the Colonel to press the reset button on the remote and the lift lowered the Colonel back into his wheelchair.

Once he was back in his chair and properly dressed, he made his way to the exam bed. The bed was about waist high if you were standing. Just like the one he was on earlier in the day. John told Carl to steady him by the bed and John performed the same maneuver he did in the infirmary. He lifted himself onto the bed into a sitting position. Once the Colonel was sitting down, Carl reached for John's legs to bring them up, at the same time guided the Colonel's torso down onto the bed. Now that the Colonel was in a laying down position, Carl started with the right leg, lifting and bending his leg at the knee; Carl pushed the knee in the direction of the Colonel's chest. Then stretching it out and repeating the process. Carl worked the right leg for twenty repetitions, and then moved to the left leg.

The second exercise was lifting the leg to an almost ninety degree angle to his body and pulling the ball of the foot down towards the bed, effectively stretching the back of the leg. Carl flexed the Colonels foot twenty times, and then repeated the process on his left leg. The Colonel still had good muscle tone, although it has been four weeks with no exercises, the muscles were there, begging for the attention.

Carl worked carefully, gently holding and flexing the joints. The two made idle conversation. The Colonel told him how uncomfortable the bed was, Carl said to get used to it. Carl talked about the jumper ride and how he never in a million years would ever forget the experience.

John found the proper words to thank him for giving him a part of his life back that he thought for sure was gone. He may not be able to fly choppers again, but at least here on Atlantis, he could fly Jumper One.

"I'm not the one to thank, Colonel. I only made a suggestion. Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Simpson are due the thanks. They are the one's who made it a reality." Carl commented.

The two men continued to talk about sports, books, music, movies, and a myriad of other stuff. While Carl did the exercise's. The Colonel enjoyed their conversation, not only did it occupy his time, but he found out a few more facts about Carl.

"Carl, what did Col. Caldwell talk to you about?" Asked John tentatively. "If you would rather not say I do understand, but I'm just curious what he wanted to know. Although you've been here all of four days, I can't say we have spent that much time together that you could form an opinion about me and my command."

"It was nothing really, he just asked about your physical health." Carl said as he kept up flexing the Colonel's foot. "I told him that from what I've seen your physical health is perfect. And with my help it would only get better."

"That's all he asked? How's my physical health." John queried again.

"Yes." Carl replied.

Next Carl took the Colonel's right arm and started to flex it at the shoulder. He worked the arm and shoulder to help alleviate the possibility of tendonitis setting in. Almost like massaging it. After a few minutes he moved over to the left arm and shoulder and repeated the process.

Carl helped set the Colonel back up into a sitting position and got him back into his chair. It was still early, so Carl went back to reading his book, while Colonel Sheppard worked from his desk on his 'after action report' that Caldwell wanted by 09:00 tomorrow morning. Besides the report he managed to get three more items checked off his 'to do' list from today. He e-mailed Caldwell the report and decided to call it a night.

John told Carl he was ready to take his shower and go to bed. John gathered what he needed and headed for the bathroom; Carl only a few steps behind.


	9. Chapter 9 Day 6 The Rescue

Day 6 – The Rescue

Today didn't start out that good for Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. During the night he had an unexpected bowel movement. It was discovered when Carl came in to roll the Colonel over around 03:00. The Colonel and Carl spent the next half hour or so cleaning up, first the Colonel, then the mess and putting clean sheets and bedding back on the bed. So when 05:00 arrived, the Colonel was sluggish getting out of bed for his run; but Carl was relentless.

This was the first time all week. Sure John had these 'accidents' before; as they were called. A few times while he was still in the infirmary. Several more times after he was back in his own room. They had become less frequent as John kept to his diet and his daily routine. By keeping to such a tight schedule, John's bowel movements were regulated; at least they were supposed to be. But as Carl explained at the ungodly hour, this could be expected to happen on occasion, regardless of his strict regimen. Carl further added that it was most likely his fault. Doing exercises essentially flushes toxins out of your body, thus contributing to the unexpected bowel movement. John was not thrilled to hear that. He also felt bad for Carl, who was cleaning up the mess; cleaning him. John had to remember that Carl was a nurse, and when this happened in the infirmary, it was the nurse cleaning him up then too.

It didn't take Carl long, as the extra bedding was stored in the other half of the Colonel's closet. Once Carl had the Colonel cleaned up and back in clean sweats and t-shirt, the two set to get the bed changed. Carl had removed the soiled bedding, the Colonel took it to the hamper. He returned with a lap full of clean sheets, blankets and a mattress pad from the closet. The mattress pad kept any accidents from ruining the bed. It was easy for the Colonel to get the sheet tucked in at the bottom of the bed, no obstacles. Carl took the top of the bed that sat between two nightstands. The pair made a fairly good team at making the bed.

Ronon was waiting for him and the pair did another four mile run. John thought he could go farther, but since he was a little late this morning, thought he better stick to just the four miles. It was his third day running and already he was getting faster. John followed his morning routine which was becoming second nature. It felt good to have his routine fall back into place so easily; at least his morning routine.

After John was back from his run, showered and dressed, he was tying up the hamper strings where his soiled laundry had been put during the night. He was going to take it down to laundry services before getting coffee for Dr. Weir. Carl was coming to check on the Colonel when he noticed what he was doing.

"Colonel…you don't need to do that. Laundry services will be here at 08:00 to get it." Carl stated.

"What?" The Colonel responded a little confused.

"It's all been arranged. Laundry services come every morning at 08:00; and at 16:00 they return your laundry everyday. You don't need to bother with that, it will be taken care of."

"Oh…" John was not sure how to take the new knowledge he was just awarded. He left the hamper tied, and left it in its place.

John headed off to the mess hall to get coffee, then to Dr. Weir's office for their morning discussion, Col. Caldwell included. The first day John brought coffee, their discussion topic was mainly him. On the second day they talked a little about up-coming missions. Today, the three of them talked about the Wraith dart, and his flight in Jumper One. Col. Caldwell had already read his after action report. They moved on to work through some other issues and discussed the day's missions. This was really getting to feel normal, John liked normal.

Afterwards he was off to breakfast at 08:00 and to his office by 09:00. John made a slight detour and ended up in McKay's lab. He thanked McKay, Zelenka and Simpson for the work they had done to Jumper One. He realized that he didn't do such a good job yesterday of expressing his thanks.

"Rodney…who gave you permission to remove two seats from Jumper One?" John asked, not really expecting an answer, but he wanted to see what Rodney would say. Zelenka was snickering in the background.

"I…I…ahh…" Rodney stuttered, a little unusual for someone who can talk so fast.

John thought he better let his best friend off the hook, "its okay Rodney. I'm not upset, in fact I'm grateful. I never thought I would get to fly again. You, Radek and Simpson made that possible."

Rodney looked relieved and then recounted his conversation with Marine Sgt. Jones who came to take out the two seats of Jumper One. Rodney thought the guy was going to have a heart attack if the Colonel ever found out it was him.

John turned his attention to Dr. Simpson, "before I forget, did you find anything useful from the dart wreckage?"

"Yes Colonel, as a matter of fact we did. We found the cloaking device." Dr. Simpson lifted the device off the work bench to show the Colonel. "It is remarkably unscathed and in tact, due to the drones destructive power on the dart."

"Is it useable?" Sheppard asked. If it was, he had a thought.

Dr. Simpson nodded affirmatively.

After his short visit with Rodney, John settled into his office to read mission requests, mission reports and to hopefully finish up his long 'to do' list from yesterday. He had four mission reports from the day before, and another three on top of that. Weir mentioned that Rodney was going to a new lab this afternoon, so John started to read that mission request first.

Major Lorne and Dr. Weir both signed off on the mission request. John had reservations about letting Rodney go, no matter that Lorne was accompanying him or not. The north pier had not been fully cleared by the engineers.

Lunchtime came and he met up with Elizabeth like they planned. Another call to duty and the Daedalus Commander was absent yet again. _'I've really got to tell Lorne how much I appreciate this._' He thought. Rodney even showed up for lunch, John was glad about that. John had read the mission request submitted by Rodney to go to the northern pier, he wanted to talk to Rodney about postponing it, hoping to change his mind.

"I think I figured out a way to transfer the minimal power from one ZedPM to the other." Rodney stated with a mouth full of 'chef's special'. "Oh and Colonel, why were there two handcuffed Marines searching my lab? I have a lot of sensitive equipment in there and don't need two bumbling handcuffed grunts knocking stuff around. It was very disrupting. They said you ordered a search of Atlantis for missing trays. Missing trays…Colonel? I would have thought you would have more important matters to deal with than trays. Any why were they handcuffed?"

John waited until Rodney finished his tirade. "Forget about the Marines, go back to the ZPM's" John instructed.

"Well…Zelenka found mention of a lab located on the northern pier that has a containment transfer chamber. We're going there after lunch." Rodney explained.

"I read the mission request…I don't think it's a good idea just yet." John advised him

"I know…that's why Major Lorne and Lt. Ruiz are coming with us." Rodney said.

"The northern pier is still dangerous. Many of the labs there are unsafe." Explained John trying to quell this feeling he had inside.

"That's why Lorne and his lackey are coming…that should make you happy." Rodney sniped.

"Not really," he said silently. "…can't you wait until the engineers are done and determine if the area is safe?" John asked.

"No…if I can transfer the minimal power from one ZedPM to the other, the combined power of the ZedPM can power some of the secondary systems we still have off-line. I don't want to use up our three good ZedPM's to run secondary systems all the time. Zelenka and I have put some by-passes in place so we can stretch our power consumption. You never know when we will fall into another find like the one on P4X-497." Rodney ended his rant by stuffing more 'chef's surprise' in his mouth.

John cringed at the mention of the planet and the word fall. It had been an unspoken rule not to mention that planet ever again; even if it did yield three fully charged ZPM's and two partial ones. And John didn't miss Rodney's choice of words either. Although he suspected it was not on purpose. If John had it to do all over again, he would gladly give up his two legs for three ZPM's, or another one for that matter. Having ZPM's meant Atlantis was safe and so were his people. His legs were nothing in the grand scheme of things. At least he was beginning to think that way anyway. He also remembered his outburst in Weir's office, once the SGC got word they had three fully charged ZPM's.

It wasn't his best display of military decorum that day. But by God he had given his two legs and that was a hefty price to pay for ZPM's. The SGC wanted to take them away citing the battle against the Ori was more important. Not in John's opinion.

"Rodney…the engineers will be done in another month's time…surely you can wait. We have three fully charged ZPM's, what's the harm in waiting another month?" John said.

"No Colonel, I can't…Zelenka and I are going this afternoon! We need to get the by-passed systems back on line, and besides, I've tried every simulation and calculation I could think of over the past three weeks. This is our only hope." Rodney punctuated his reply.

Meaning he put this project on hold while he and his other two team mates took care of him. Those past few weeks everyone had one goal in mind and that was saving his career; keeping his command over Atlantis. When Rodney said he was doing something, he was bound and determined he would do it. It took a lot to change his mind, and John wasn't able to change his mind today. "Just…be careful…will ya?"

"We will Colonel." Rodney simply stated gulping down the last of his coffee.

After lunch John went back to his office and pulled up the mission request and re-read it. He then contacted the engineer who had been surveying the area and discussed with him the lab in question. The engineer assured John that the area Dr. McKay was going to was structurally safe. The lab next door, the engineer explained, was where they had to use a pulley to keep a section of the ceiling secure, but that was just so they could survey the lab further. The ceiling didn't really pose a threat. John believed in his people, if the engineer said it was safe, it was safe. Yet, John couldn't ignore the nagging feeling he had deep down inside; it kept telling him something was wrong. Rational thought took over, knowing that Lorne would be there to stop Rodney before he could get into trouble.

OoO

At 13:02 hours, Major Lorne and Lt. Ruiz showed up at McKay's lab.

"You're late!" Rodney shouted at Lorne.

"Two minutes Doc…only two minutes. Do you and Dr. Zelenka have everything you need?" Lorne shaking his head at McKay's little outburst.

Rodney looking around at the pile of equipment stacked on the table "Yes, we have everything. I don't suppose you could carry some equipment for us." Rodney mentioned.

"You suppose correctly, Doc. We're your escort. We take care of things that go 'bump'. Can't have our hands full." Lorne looked over to Lt. Ruiz who had a smile on his face. Of course they would help the good doctors out with the equipment, but it was better to reel in Dr. McKay before they started their hour trek to the northern pier. "What do you need us to carry, Doc?"

"Oh…well…could you carry this case and this crate. Be careful, the crate has the two ZedPM's in it and the case has scanning equipment." Rodney barked out. "Zelenka and I can manage the rest."

Major Lorne handed the crate to Lt. Ruiz, and he took the heavy metal case with the scanning equipment. Zelenka and McKay picked up the rest; grabbing two laptops, and more cases. Rodney had two cases with shoulder straps, one for each shoulder. Zelenka looked about the same. Plus everyone was in full gear; which meant wearing their backpacks and vests. All toll, everyone was carrying a pretty heavy load.

The four left the lab and headed to the transporter outside Rodney's lab. After everyone was in, Major Lorne tapped their destination; doors opening up on the northern pier just outside of the inhabited part of Atlantis, they would start their hour trek to the lab from here.

Trudging along the long hallway towards the lab, McKay had to stop and shift some of the weight around from the satchels he was carrying. His shoulders were killing him. Lorne stopped to help him, he waved Lt. Ruiz and Dr. Zelenka on, no need to have everyone stop. But reminded the Lieutenant not to enter the lab until he arrived.

"How's that McKay? Better?" Lorne asked as he helped shift the weight on Dr. McKay's shoulders.

"Yes, better. Thanks." Rodney said. "You know, Sheppard was reluctant to let us go to the lab today…said he had a feeling about it. When I told him you were our escort, he changed his mind a little."

"You don't say." Lorne said. A little nervous now knowing that his CO had a 'feeling' about the lab today. He told himself to be extra cautious. "Let's get moving Doctor."

A little over an hour, four weary travelers made it to the lab. Lorne setting down the case he carried, insisted that he and Lt. Ruiz give the place a once over before allowing the two doctors to begin. Lt. Ruiz had sat down the crate in the hallway when he and Zelenka arrived about five minutes ago. When Lorne arrived, they entered the lab, while Rodney and Radek stayed behind in the hall. Upon entering there were two consoles straight ahead side-by-side. Ten feet beyond the consoles was the transfer chamber. The lab was fairly sparse; with only two consoles in the middle of the room. After the final inspection of the lab, Lorne gave his ok for the doc's to enter. McKay and Zelenka carried in their satchels and equipment. Major Lorne returned to the hallway and brought in the case he had carried, as did Lt. Ruiz with the crate holding the two ZPM's. The lab door shut behind them once everything had been brought in. Lorne took up a position behind Dr. McKay and Lt. Ruiz took up a position behind Dr. Zelenka; allowing each plenty of room to work.

Both Docs started hooking up laptops and running programs on the two consoles in the room. Shortly after power was supplied to the lab. Major Lorne only assumed that McKay rerouted power to the lab.

Unpacking the scanners and the other equipment, the two scientists were busily connecting and un-connecting wires and crystals; back and forth between the two consoles. The last to get uncrated were the two ZPM's that Lt. Ruiz carried. Rodney placed one ZPM in the out-going port in the chamber and the other ZPM in the in-coming port in chamber; closing the chamber door when he was done; he performed one more scan of the chamber. The chamber door had a window which allowed you to view the transfer. Radek ran his fingers across his key board and ran a few tests to make sure that they had everything connected up right. It had taken them forty-five minutes to hook everything up.

Rodney went to the console to the left of the entry door and initiated a program to power up the exchange chamber. A soft hum in the air could be heard and inside the chamber you could see the two ZPM's lighting up. Zelenka was working at the second console, the one to the right of entry door, watching the power outputs rolling across his screen. The hum was getting louder and the outputs on Zelenka's laptop were edging to the high level. McKay's fingers whizzed over his keyboard adjusting for the variances. Power levels seemed to be holding in the normal range.

"Zelenka…are you ready?" Rodney asked with a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Good. But worry about power level." The Czech responded pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I've stabilized the power…don't worry." Rodney bit back. "Okay…here goes nothing."

Rodney pushed the enter key on his laptop for the program to start looking up at the transfer chamber to see if he could tell or not if it was working. Radek kept his eyes on the power levels; while Lorne and Ruiz stood guard behind the two scientists.

The transfer chamber had not changed. Still a slight hum and both ZPM's were lit up, but nothing was happening. No appearance of power being transferred from one to the other. Rodney was getting anxious, his program was running, but nothing was happening. He walked around the console to get to the back side; placing himself between the console and the transfer chamber. He wanted to make sure all the connections and crystals were in the proper place. Squatting down behind the console, he started touching each connection, one at a time to make sure it had a solid hold. As he touched the blue crystal, the transfer chamber glowed. The hum in the air turned loud and angry. Zelenka stepped in front of Rodney's laptop to check the read out; then back to his to check on the power levels. Major Lorne was getting concerned and stepped around the console near Rodney; leaving Lt. Ruiz still standing behind Zelenka.

"Doc…what's going on? This doesn't sound good to me." Lorne said to McKay. His little voice inside telling him this was not normal.

"It's suppose to sound this way…it just means the transfer is taking place." Rodney told the soldier. Only Rodney didn't know for a fact that it was suppose to sound like this, nor did he know if the transfer was really taking place.

"Rodney…power levels spiking!" yelled Zelenka.

"What? That can't be…check again." Rodney yelled, still from behind the console checking out the remaining connections.

"Yes Rodney…power levels still spiking!" The excited scientist exclaimed.

The hum was ever more ominous, the chamber glowed and the glass panel shielding the chamber was getting hot. Zelenka tried to compensate for the power increase, but nothing he did worked.

"Rodney…we must shut down. System is overloading. I cannot compensate." Zelenka yelled over the loud noise that now filled the room; no longer the soft hum it once was. "We're losing containment!"

"Mc…Kay!" Lorne ground out, not liking one bit that containment was failing.

Lorne remembered his talk with his CO when he was given command over the team. John told him how to handle McKay and Ronon. That sometimes he would have to make the hard choice as to whether to let Dr. McKay continue or to call it quits for his own good. Sometimes Rodney didn't know when to stop, and neither did Ronon. But he also told him that ninety-nine percent of the time McKay bailed them out of some really sticky situations. His CO told him to trust them, and they would never let you down.

Lorne was wondering if this was one of those situations. _'Should I let McKay continue or pull the plug?'_

Colonel Sheppard trusted him to take care of his team, he sure didn't want to disappoint his CO, but two words kept coming back to him, 'trust them.'

"Yes…yes…working on it." Rodney said as he stood up and walked back over in front of the console and his laptop. Tapping furiously on his laptop. Lorne was still standing between the transfer chamber and the console Rodney was working at.

Before anyone in the room knew what happened, the transfer chamber exploded. The explosion shook the lab; part of the ceiling came down on the right side of the room. The concussive force of the blast caught Lorne from behind and forced him into the console like a rag doll; his unconscious body lay face down in a heap on floor at the back of the console; the back of his vest singed and smoldering. The blast wave carried Rodney and Radek back against the wall; their bodies thrown through the air. Heads, arms and bodies slamming hard into the wall before succumbing to unconsciousness on the floor. Both scientists lay face down on the floor, bleeding from the back of their heads. Lt. Ruiz who was standing watch behind Dr. Zelenka was struck down by the doctor as the force tossed him back. Part of the falling ceiling debris caught Lt. Ruiz's right arm before collapsing under Zelenka's flying body. All four men lay unconscious as the room filled with thick black smoke and flames escaped the transfer chamber. Small glass fragments from the door peppered Lorne's back and the two consoles. Precious oxygen was now being consumed by the angry flames.

OoO

John could not concentrate on his work; he had been staring at the same report for over an hour now, ever since he got back from lunch at little after one o'clock. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that would not go away. Throwing his stylus down on his desk; John headed out of his office determined to go to the northern pier. He just needed to grab a few things first. He went by the armory and grabbed his field pack; placing it under his seat; he swung by the mess hall and snatched a couple bottles of water; tucking them under his seat as well. As he headed to the transporter he tapped his comm, "control this is Sheppard."

"_Go ahead Colonel."_ Chuck said.

"I'm heading to the north pier." Is all he said.

"Understood, Sir." Chuck said.

Getting into the transporter he tapped the panel to take him to the edge of the northern pier just outside the inhabited area. Just like Lorne did over an hour ago. He figured it would take him just under an hour to reach the lab. He knew he could do four miles in an hour, that's what his morning runs had been; two miles out, two miles back. The lab was just over three miles away.

John started to roll down the hallway, gaining speed as he went along; setting a pace that he used during his early morning runs with Carl and Ronon. He was nearing the lab when he heard the explosion and felt the after-shock.

"_Control to Colonel Sheppard."_ Chuck said.

"Sheppard here."

"_Colonel, we just registered an explosion on the north pier, in the vicinity of the lab."_ Chuck started out saying. _"We have not been able to make contact with Lorne, Ruiz, McKay or Dr. Zelenka."_

"I'm close…I'll get back to you." Sheppard said willing himself to go even faster. He came to the lab, the door was still closed, he rolled up to it and heat radiated from it. "Control…I need a fire control team and rescue team here ASAP. Notify Beckett, get him down here!"

"_Understood. Control out."_ Chuck said.

John knew he shouldn't open the door, eventually the fire would eat all the oxygen up and go out, but he had people in there, and they were not responding. He rolled to the right of the door, placing his hand on the door control he thought 'open', he aimed all his concentration towards the door. In his mind he pleaded with Atlantis to let him in and rescue his people. When the door opened, thick black smoke bellowed out of the room and filled the hallway. When he looked around the door, he saw flames on the far side of the room. It was very hard to see, as more smoke rolled out into the hallway. He saw Rodney just inside the door to the left, he went to him, checked for a pulse and tried to wake him.

There was no way he could hold Rodney and use his wheelchair. His mind racing to figure out a way to get his people out. Then it occurred to him, what the engineer told him. In the next lab over they had to use a pulley to hold up part of a ceiling. John turned himself around and went to the next lab down the hall. He found the pulley. He took out his knife and cut the rope, the ceiling dropped down some, but stayed in place. John pulled on the rope to get it free of the pulley. Laying it on his lap, he rolled back to the burning lab. Wrapping the rope around his ribs and tying it off, he rolled over to Rodney, making a loop, much like a lasso, he managed to get the rope around his left arm, and then he had to change positions. Coming up to Rodney's right side, he got the loop under his right arm. Just like the straps on his lifts, head and arms in. When John started to move his wheelchair back, in hopes of dragging Rodney out into the hallway, the rope slid off. _'Guess that only works only when you keep your arms down.'_ He thought. Rodney's arms were now over his head. Without Rodney keeping his arms down the rope would just slip back off. John didn't want to do this, but he tied the rope around Rodney's wrists, securing it fairly tight. John started to back up in his wheelchair, the rope became taught against his sides and as he backed up more, he started to pull Rodney out of the room.

John felt bad; he was dragging his friend face down by his wrists. The floors in Atlantis were smooth, though he wouldn't say polished. John hoped he wasn't causing Rodney anymore injuries. Rodney's dead weight dragged across the floor. Inch by inch, tug after tug the Colonel moved Rodney from the burning lab and out into the somewhat safety of the hallway. Once in the hallway, where more light was available, John could see blood on the back of Rodney's head. God only knew what other injuries he may have had. John just hoped he was not adding to them.

He untied the rope around Rodney's wrists; noticing the red rope burns, he cringed. John wadded the rope up again and rolled back into the lab, he found Zelenka and Ruiz. He couldn't get to Zelenka's hands so he tied the rope around his feet and dragged him into the hallway next to McKay. Dr. Z was laying face down as well, when he started moving back he noticed Radek's head bobble. He only hoped he would forgive him. Once Radek was in the hall, John checked for a pulse. He was glad he found one. He too had blood on the back of his head.

Lt. Ruiz was lying on his back; John reached down and found a pulse. Sighing in relief, he wanted to tie the rope around both his hands like he had done Rodney, it was safer, but it appeared that Lt. Ruiz's right arm was broken. At least he didn't think his arm should be bent at that odd angle. He wanted to splint the arm, but it was getting harder to breath and the lab was getting hotter and he had no splint. So John tied the rope around his left wrist; pulling him out the same way as the others. He only hoped by pulling on one arm he wouldn't pull the young Lieutenants arm out of its socket, he didn't want to be the cause of more harm.

Breathing hard; sweating and coughing some, he knew he couldn't stop; he had one more man to find. The lab was hot. It was harder to breathe and the further he went in, the darker the room was. There was no power to run the lights. It was just a miracle that the light from the hallway had made it easy for him to find McKay, Zelenka and Ruiz. John was running on pure adrenalin, it had taken him almost three quarters of hour just to get the three of them to safety.

John rolled back into the dark lab; only illuminated by flames from the chamber on the far side. He dug in his vest for his light. John swept the room looking for Lorne, not sure where he was standing when the explosion occurred. The others had all been by the door, appearing to get out before the explosion, so where was Lorne? His light swept past the ceiling hanging down to his right. Slowly he kept searching the lab for Lorne. His light swept past the console and he caught a glimpse of a hand sticking out from behind. Not being able to hold the light and maneuver his chair, John put the light in-between his teeth; making it harder to breathe since he could only breathe through is nose and around the flashlight base.

Making his way to the backside of the left console he found Major Lorne face down. He quickly checked for a pulse; then tied the rope around his right wrist and began backing up. His left wrist was down by his side where John couldn't reach it. It was so hot being this close to the flames. The flames seemed to suck what energy he had right out of him. John was reaching the end of his adrenaline rush, he was exhausted, but he kept at it, backing up slowing and dragging the unconscious Major by his right wrist. He could hear the sound of a P-90 scratching against the fine floors of Atlantis; like nails on a chalkboard. John was getting closer to the door, closer to being out of the burning lab, out of the heat. The rope around his middle was biting into him; right through his vest and t-shirt. Another couple of minutes and he would have everyone out. He just needed to hang on a few more minutes. Straining to wheel the chair backwards, inch by inch he progressed. His endurance was fading.

Unaware of voices behind him, or the presence of others coming down the hall, John kept backing up, pulling the unconscious man, concentrating on the couple of feet he had to go. When he got the Major's legs on this side of the doorway, he would shut the lab door until the fire control team arrived. It would be safer in the hallway.

A hand reached down and touched his shoulder. John was startled, and turned his head to look at the person to whom the hand belonged, flashlight still stuck between his teeth. With his head turned up John was looking into the blue eyes and worried face of Dr. Beckett. The rope that was tied around the Major's wrist was removed and two Marines moved the Major into the hallway near the others where the Doctor and his staff could tend to them. John took the flashlight out of his mouth. "Are they okay?" Gasping at every breath he took, face covered in soot from the smoke filled room.

"Yes, Colonel…thanks to you, they're going to be okay." Beckett replied, patting the Colonel's shoulder.

"What about Major Lorne? He has burn marks on his vest back…and…he was the closest to the flames." John rasped out through fits of coughing.

"Aye…I'll go have a look at him; all of them. How are you? I want a look at you." Carson started towards him with his penlight in hand.

John looked up and gave his standard off-world mission answer. "I'm fine. Really." Even though he lied, his throat burned from the smoke. He was hot, his arms and shoulders aching from the strain and exhaustion, "I'll come to the infirmary when this mess is all taken care of…I promise." John reached under his seat and pulled out a bottle of water.

Now that his people were out of danger, he most definitely was 'fine'.

John tapped his comm, "Sheppard to Control."

"_Go ahead Colonel."_ Responded Caldwell.

"Sir." Taken by surprise when Caldwell responded. "I need four jumpers to the north pier for evacuation." John paused as he ran down the list of available jumper pilots. "Get Lieutenants Connifer, Manetti and Captains Overton and Polansky."

"_They'll be there in ten. Anything else you need?"_

Beckett's staff and the rescue team were attending to the unconscious men. One by one they were lifted to a gurney, each with their own oxygen mask. It would have taken them an hour or more to get back to the inhabited part of the city from here through the hallways. John looked around; the fire control team was taking care of the fire, rescue team taking care of the injured. John couldn't think of anything else they needed right now. "No Sir."

"_John is everyone alright?"_ Elizabeth asked with worry in her voice.

"Beckett says they're all fine." John told her.

With four jumpers on the way, the gurney's and their unconscious riders, made their way to the north pier. Jumper Two sat down and Teyla and Ronon stepped out. Ronon helped get Major Lorne's gurney on the jumper. Dr. Beckett and a member of the rescue team accompanied him. As soon as one jumper was out of the way, another landed and another gurney and medical staff entered, until all men were evacuated. Ronon and Teyla aided each gurney as each jumper landed.

"Are you all right Colonel?" Asked Teyla.

"I'm fine." John said, looking a tad worn out.

"And McKay?" Ronon asked.

"Beckett said he and the others will be fine."

John stayed behind with the fire control team until everything was under control. Then he, Teyla and Ronon headed back to the inhabited part of the city.

OoO

John didn't hurry on his way back to the city and adopted a much slower pace; he stopped several times to drink more water. All he wanted now was a shower and his bed. He felt totally drained as if every ounce of strength was gone.

"Teyla…Ronon…could…could one of you push my wheelchair?" John didn't want to ask, didn't want to seem needy, but he just had no more energy to keep his wheels moving down the long hallway.

Teyla and Ronon had both noticed his lack of energy, his frequent stops, how slowly he moved the wheelchair down the hall. They wanted to push a long time ago, but knew better than to suggest such a thing.

"Of course, Colonel." Teyla slipped behind him and put her hands on the bar behind his seat.

John gave up and rested his tired arms in his lap, his head down, chin almost resting on his chest.

As they neared the transporter which would take them into the city, John told Teyla and Ronon that he was going back to his quarters to shower, since it was a lot easier there, and then would meet them in the infirmary to check on the others.

Ronon and Teyla didn't want to agree, however it did make since. The lift in his quarters would make it easier for him to shower. So they allowed it. John went to his quarters, while Ronon and Teyla went to theirs to clean up.

John managed to get from the transporter to his quarters under his own power. Having Teyla push his wheelchair the remaining twenty minutes down the hallway, allowed him to rest enough to summon the strength needed. When he entered, Carl was sitting out on the balcony enjoying the late afternoon sun.

"Carl." John coughed. "I could use your help for minute."

Carl heard his name being called and turned around to see the Colonel slumped in his chair, covered in soot. "Yes Colonel, what can I do?" Taking in the soot covered face and the condition of the Colonel's clothing.

"I need a shower…and I think I'm going to need help getting out of my clothes." John said with a weak voice.

"Of course, let me get you into your room. What happened?" Carl pushed the wheelchair into the Colonel's room where he began removing the smoke and soot filled clothing. The Colonel just allowed Carl to do everything.

"Fire…lab…" Is all the Colonel could manage to say right now.

Carl positioned the chair on the tape marks in the bathroom and started the program. The lift came down and with help from Carl, the Colonel managed to get both arms up through the strap. Carl was concerned that he may not be able to hold on long enough. When the lift rose, taking the Colonel with it, Carl noticed two red areas on the Colonel's torso.

"Colonel…what are those red marks?" Carl asked continuing to remove his pants and boxers. The Colonel was holding on by shear will power.

"Oh…nothing…they're nothing, don't even hurt." The Colonel managed to whisper out.

"After you shower, I will take a look at 'nothing'." Carl said with determination.

The Colonel did not respond; the lift was now setting him down on the shower seat. The Colonel was so tired that he almost forgot to think the water 'on'.

"Colonel…do you want me to stay…just in case?" Carl saw by the condition of the Colonel that he may not be able to shower without assistance.

"Yeah…that might be a good idea." The weak voice from the shower responded. The Colonel slowly started to wash, first his face, then hair followed by the rest of him. Every movement, every stroke was zapping what energy he could find.

He managed to get himself clean. He did his best to dry himself off. He tried to reach for his hair, but his arms were like lead weights now, he couldn't seem to lift them. Carl operated the lift and it came down; John managed to get his head and arms through with Carl's help. The lift rose and so did John; his strength gone, John started to slip out of the strap. Carl spoke loudly to get the Colonel to concentrate on holding on just a little longer. John managed to hold it together; while Carl got him into his sweatpants.

"Colonel…you're shaking and your head is dripping wet." Carl observed and reached for a dry towel.

"Couldn't…arms up…heavy." John mumbled, his eyes almost closed.

Carl pushed the wheelchair into the Colonel's bedroom and positioned it next to the bed. Carl doubted that the Colonel would be able to hold on long enough so instead of using the lift Carl lifted the Colonel from his chair and sat him down on the bed.

Noticing that the Colonel was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, not to mention concentrating on what he was doing. Carl just helped him lie down and get comfortable. Lying on his bed in just his sweatpants, Carl went to the medical cabinet to get the antiseptic, gauze and tape.

"Colonel…I'm going to clean and dress your wounds, this may sting a little." Carl told him. "How did you get these?"

"Fire…rope…had to drag…out of fire...I'm…c..c..cold." The Colonel could say no more; he had succumbed to exhaustion.

Carl cleaned and bandaged the two abrasions. He also took the Colonel's pulse, blood pressure and temperature. Noting it all down on his nursing chart. He took out a blanket from the closet and gently laid it over the sleeping Colonel. That's when his comm beeped.

"Epson here."

"_Have you seen the Colonel?" _Beckett asked.

"Yes, Dr. Beckett, Colonel Sheppard is here and he's sleeping." Carl explained.

"_I'll be right there lad."_ Beckett exclaimed.

OoO

Dr. Beckett had everyone sorted out and tucked into an infirmary bed. Rodney had a concussion, no surprise there along with rope burns on his wrists and smoke inhalation; a few glass cuts on his face, but nothing needing stitches. Dr. Zelenka also had a concussion; smoke inhalation, a few glass cuts, but no other injuries, he was the luckiest. Lt. Ruiz had a slight concussion, rope burns on his left wrist, broken right arm and smoke inhalation. Major Lorne was in the worst shape. He had three broken ribs from hitting the console so hard; smoke inhalation; a concussion; rope burns on his right wrist; small burns and cuts on his back and a dislocated right shoulder. All four men had oxygen masks on to help them breathe.

It had taken Dr. Beckett about two hours to sort through everyone's injuries, and get them all settled. He knew the Colonel stayed and watched over the fire control team before heading back. He also knew that Teyla and Ronon were with him. But he should be here by now. Stepping out of his office, he peered into the waiting room where he saw Ronon and Teyla, Col. Caldwell and Dr. Weir.

Walking out to the waiting room he started by saying, "they will all be fine. Major Lorne is the worst of the lot. He has three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder along with a concussion, smoke inhalation, and burns, just like the others. Lt. Ruiz suffered a broken arm. But, they all will be fine in a few days. I'll be waking them up frequently, due to the concussions for the next twenty four hours."

Everyone seemed relieved at the news as the room filled with exhaled breaths they hadn't known they were holding.

"Where's Colonel Sheppard?" Asked a concerned Beckett.

"He went to his quarters to shower; he said it would be easier there. He said he would meet us here to check on the others." Teyla finished saying.

"Beckett to Epson." Carson said into his comm.

"_Epson here." _

"Have you seen the Colonel?"Beckett asked.

"_Yes, Dr. Beckett, Colonel Sheppard is here and he's sleeping."_ Carl explained.

"I'll be right there lad._"_ Beckett exclaimed. Beckett went to his office and grabbed his medical bag before rushing out the infirmary door. Leaving behind four stunned people in his wake.

OoO

Dr. Beckett arrived at the Colonel's room, bag in hand. Followed by four concerned faces. Carson made Weir, Caldwell, Teyla and Ronon stay in the living space, while he and Carl checked on the Colonel.

Carl showed Dr. Beckett the Colonel's vitals he had taken; explained about the abrasions on his left and right ribcages and the exhaustion exhibited by the Colonel. Beckett took a listen to the Colonel's heart and lungs. Decided that he was ok, just exhausted. Carson reached into his medical bag and brought out a syringe; to be on the safe side, he gave the Colonel some antibiotics.

Beckett asked Carl to get the portable oxygen tank that was stored in the other room. Due to the smoke inhalation that his other four patients had, he wanted the Colonel to be on oxygen for the night as well. The Colonel's lungs sounded clear, but Beckett was just being overly cautious.

Beckett comm'd the infirmary and ordered an IV, IV stand and a catheter bag be brought to the Colonel's room, while Carl retrieved the oxygen tank and nasal cannula.

After giving instructions to Carl, he walked out to talk with the worried faces in the other room.

"He's fine, just exhausted. He will probably sleep until morning." Carson told them. "Carl will be staying with him throughout the night, if there is a problem, he will contact me straight away."

Ronon made himself comfortable on the couch, as Teyla sat down in a chair. Declaring their intention they were not going to be persuaded to leave.

"He does have two abrasions; one on his left ribcage and one on his right; just below his armpit. It appears the rope bit into him a might while he was dragging everyone out." Beckett told them.

"Dragging?" Asked Caldwell looking between Dr. Weir, Teyla and Ronon. All who had similar expressions on their faces.

"Aye…when we got there, the Colonel was dragging Major Lorne out of the burning lab. He already had Rodney, Radek and Lt. Ruiz pulled into the hall. The Colonel tied a rope around his middle, the other end he tied around their wrists. Then be dragged them into the hallway. That's how I believe Major Lorne ended up with a dislocated shoulder. Rodney, the Major and Lt. Ruiz all have rope burns around one or both of their wrists." Beckett explained.

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Elizabeth as she put her hand to mouth. She had no idea what had happened.

"He'll be alright lass, don't you worry. Now go…get something to eat and I'll see you in the morning." Beckett told them.

Col. Caldwell and Dr. Weir left Sheppard's quarters, passing the nurse in the hallway.

Dr. Beckett took the supplies he ordered from the nurse and went back into the Colonel's bedroom, Carl already had the nasal cannula on the Colonel. Carl started the IV while Beckett inserted the catheter. The Colonel never moved or flinched. Carl took another round of vitals; once they were both satisfied, Dr. Beckett went back to his infirmary to watch over his other four patients. Carl brought the chair that was sitting on the far side of the bed around and placed it near the tape markings on the floor, moving the Colonel's wheelchair out of the way. Carl took up a position in the chair next to the bed and watched over his patient.

Ronon and Teyla stayed in the living space mostly. Teyla leaving only once to bring back food for the three of them. During the night Teyla and Ronon took turns checking on their sleeping friend, watching and standing guard for a few minutes before returning to the living space.

Throughout the night, Carl took the Colonel's vitals and logged them on his chart for Dr. Beckett to review in the morning. The Colonel never moved; if it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest you would have thought he was dead. Carl reassured Teyla and Ronon that the Colonel was just sleeping heavily from the exhaustion. Carl did not roll the Colonel, as Beckett didn't want to put undue pressure on the two sores.

OoO

Col. Caldwell retired to Sheppard's office after he and Dr. Weir had a late dinner in the mess hall. Dr. Beckett had joined them and gave Col. Caldwell and Dr. Weir a full account of what he saw and what he suspected took place, based on the rope burns on his four other patients. After dinner Col. Caldwell contacted the fire control team and got their perspective of the lab.

He booted up his laptop and began compiling his recommendation as to whether Lt. Col. Sheppard should remain as Military Commander of Atlantis.

Caldwell had spoken to just about every expedition member as well as every military personnel on base, from the Lt. Colonel himself down to the janitor. Caldwell had reviewed all the command logs and thoroughly questioned Colonel Sheppard as to why he did things the way he did, receiving above satisfactory answers for everything, in detail. He watched the Colonel discipline his men in fair but most unusual ways, which resulted in his personnel becoming better men and women all around.

Caldwell knew that Sheppard would do anything in his power to safeguard his people and Atlantis. Which was evident from the first time he met the Major, he was in a jumper making a suicide run into a hive ship with a nuclear bomb on board. And now, most recently, paralyzed, he dragged four men out of a burning lab, not once thinking of himself.

The recommendation was lengthy, concise and complete. Powering down his laptop, Col. Caldwell called it a night and headed to his guest quarters on Atlantis. He would file his recommendation first thing in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10 Day 7 Daedalus Departs

Day 7 – Daedalus Departs

John began to stir, slowly his head lolled from side to side, a light groan would escape his lips every now and then. He was trying to get his eyes open to see where he was at. Wherever he was, it was comfortable, with the exception of something squeezing this upper right arm. Finally he got one eye open a crack. He could see Carl's face; prying his eyes open further, he managed to see that he was in his room.

"What time is it?" He asked Carl groggily, his voice scratchy.

"It's 06:18." Carl was glad to see the Colonel waking. "I'll inform Dr. Beckett that you are awake. Do you feel like company? Teyla and Ronon have been here all night."

"Yeah…I'm hungry too. Do you think you could get me something to eat?" The Colonel asked as he reached up and took the nasal cannula off.

"Sure, Colonel. It'll be my pleasure." Carl said as he walked into the living space to get Teyla and Ronon. Carl notified Dr. Beckett that the Colonel was awake and hungry. Beckett said he would bring the Colonel his breakfast when he came up.

"Good Morning Colonel, sleep well?" Teyla asked.

"Yes I did Teyla. Sorry for not meeting you at the infirmary." John said as he scrubbed a hand across his face in order to wake up a little more. "Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"That is all right. We are just glad you are well." She smiled down at him.

"Sheppard…Beckett said you dragged out McKay and the others." Ronon's deep voice demanded attention and an answer.

"Yeah…I couldn't figure out another way. The smoke was bad and the rescue team was still an hour away. I had to do something." John said. Finally awake enough, he noticed he had an IV in his left hand, and if he looked…yup…there it was, the catheter bag hanging from his nightstand drawer pull. "Can you get Carl? I want to get out of bed and need him to take out a couple of things."

Teyla nodded and went to get Carl.

"Colonel…what can I do for you?" Carl asked as he and Teyla walked to the side of the bed.

"I want to get up, but you need to take a few things out…if you know what I mean." The Colonel nodding to the nightstand pull and the back of his left hand.

"Dr. Beckett will be here soon. He wants to have a look at you first." Carl explained. At that moment the door chimed, Carl left to answer the door.

OoO

Col. Caldwell woke early and headed for Dr. Weir's office. He planned to dial up Earth and send out his report before he left today. Reaching the control room at 06:44, he had the shift personnel dial Earth, when Sgt. Harriman came on the view screen, he asked to speak with General Landry and had the communications transferred to Weir's office for privacy.

"Col. Caldwell, Good Morning." Said Gen. Landry. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I've completed my recommendation, Sir. I thought I would send it now, that way you would have time to review and get back to Lt. Col. Sheppard by later today." Explained Caldwell.

"Thank you Colonel…send me the data." General Landry said.

Col. Caldwell inserted the file containing his recommendation and sent it to Gen. Landry. In the background he heard Sgt. Harriman say, _'file received, Sir'_.

"We got the file Colonel. I'll take a look at it and see you in three weeks. Landry out."

Caldwell disconnected the connection and the Stargate shut down. It was now out of his hands, it was up to the General and the IOA to decide now. Caldwell only hoped they would take his recommendation seriously.

Dr. Weir walked into her office at 06:57, taken aback by the Colonel sitting in her chair, "what are you doing in here Steven?"

"I just sent my recommendation to Earth. Lt. Col. Sheppard should have his answer by this afternoon."

Before Elizabeth could respond, her comm beeped. "Go ahead Doctor." Elizabeth finished walking over to her desk. "Col. Caldwell is with me now, we'll meet you there. Thank you Doctor." Elizabeth tapped her comm off. "That was Dr. Beckett, John is awake, and I told him we would meet him there at John's quarters."

Caldwell nodded and the two headed for the transporter that was at the back of her office.

OoO

Dr. Beckett had a tray of food, which Carl took and placed on the desk. He briefly told the Doctor of the Colonel's request. Dr. Weir and Col. Caldwell also entered, but stayed in the living space. Teyla and Ronon soon joined them.

Ronon took up his position back on the couch. Teyla sat down in one of the chairs, while Dr. Weir and Col. Caldwell remained standing.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Inquired the doctor as he did his exam.

"I'm fine." John said. When Beckett was done poking and prodding, he went into the living space, allowing Carl to remove the IV and catheter and to redress his two wounds.

Carl assisted the Colonel in getting dressed. He wasn't up to one hundred percent, yet he managed to do most of his dressing on his own. John knew Col. Caldwell would be in the other room wanting to know what took place, so he wanted to look as military as he could before going out there.

Carl told the Colonel where his breakfast was, so when he came out of his bedroom fully dressed he headed for his desk. He was starving. Beckett brought him a muffin, eggs and juice; although he felt like he could eat twice that. He excused himself to his guests while he dug into the eggs.

John's first concern was his people, after getting the IV and catheter out, that is. "How's McKay, Zelenka, Lorne and Ruiz doc?" John asked in between mouthfuls.

"They will be fine Colonel. Thanks to you." Beckett was happy at seeing the Colonel eat.

"The report I read, and from Dr. Beckett's own account, you dragged them out Colonel. Would that be correct?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes Sir." John said, taking another bite and swallowing he continued. "McKay by both wrists; Radek by his ankles; Lt. Ruiz by his left wrist and Major Lorne by his right. It was all I could think to do. The rescue team was still an hour away. I couldn't get the rope around them any other way. The lab was burning, it was hot, smoke filled. I just needed to get them out of there. I could only get to one arm with Lorne and Ruiz, I was worried I would dislocate their shoulders."

When he finished that last statement, the room fell silent, too silent. He looked up at their faces. "What…what aren't you telling me?" John demanded.

Beckett weighed not telling the Colonel, but he would find out sooner or later, so he thought it best come from him. "Major Lorne's right shoulder was dislocated. But he will be okay, there is no permanent damage." The doctor added.

As fast as those words reached his brain anger boiled inside, at what he had done. He was there to protect, not cause further harm. John took his hand and swiped over the top of desk, tossing his breakfast to the floor. "Dammit!" He backed away from the desk and went towards the balcony.

"Colonel!" Shouted Beckett.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled back and went out onto the balcony.

The group was stunned at his outburst. Caldwell walked to the balcony door. "Colonel…Colonel Sheppard!" Caldwell said louder, trying to get his attention.

"Sir, I don't…" John started to say. He couldn't even look at his superior officer.

"I don't care what you don't…" Caldwell started to say and he walked out onto the balcony; closing the door behind him to give them some privacy. "You had no choice. It was either drag them out, or let them die."

Finally John pulled himself together, clinching and un-clinching his fists. Looking down at his lifeless limbs, "Sir, you were right all along. I don't deserve to be in command. I don't know why I thought I could do this job before let alone from a wheelchair now. More people will just end up getting hurt because of me. Look what I did to Major Lorne. I pulled his arm out of its socket. That's not helping, that's hurting more people. If you could delay your departure, I would like to say my goodbyes; it won't take long to pack and I'll go back to Earth on the Daedalus."

"I'm sorry Colonel that would not be possible. The Daedalus is not equipped to handle a wheelchair in case of an emergency." Caldwell states factually.

"Sir, I'll stay in one of the brig cells, I won't be in or get in anyone's way." John countered, begging almost pleading.

"Colonel…I know you and I have not seen eye to eye over the years. But let me tell you something. In the six days that I have been here; I have read through your command logs; I have talked to your Marines; your Doctors; your friends and the cook for God sakes. I have observed the way you run your command. I have observed the way you protect your people and Atlantis and at what length you will go to do so. I've seen the way your men respect you, as well as the civilians. I'm sorry Colonel you're just going to have to stay here. The Daedalus will be leaving on schedule at 09:15 hours, I expect you there." Caldwell finished his speech and left. Leaving one screwed up Lt. Colonel sitting on the balcony.

When Caldwell came back in, he ordered everyone to leave. Beckett wanted to stay to make sure his patient and friend would be alright. Ronon snarled, but with a gentle hand from Teyla complied. Weir wanted to run out onto the balcony; believing that it was 'their' balcony, a sanctuary, where they had talked so many times and helped each other through whatever trouble was set before them.

Caldwell would not say what they discussed, just that the Colonel needed to be alone for a few minutes, without an audience.

Carl cleaned up the breakfast mess and stayed close in case he was needed.

The Colonel continued to sit on the balcony, staring out into the sunrise, yet seeing nothing. Lost in his thoughts. _'I should just resign; make it easy on everyone. Caldwell read my reports, he talked to everyone here, of course the Air Force was going to recall me. I haven't given them any reason not too. I'm not doing anyone any good here. I just keep hurting people, my friends. Who was I kidding? I'll just stay in my room, that way no one gets hurt anymore until my recall comes through. Caldwell is expecting you at the east pier; you can't hide in your room John.' _

OoO

John made it to the pier plenty early, even with his little detour. He really didn't want to be here, didn't know how to handle things right now. He was so messed up, what was Caldwell expecting? He was right and John had been wrong, all this time. But Caldwell had pretty much ordered him to be here. Upon arriving at the pier he saw the two Marines from three days ago in front of Caldwell. He guessed he had better finish what he started. He straightened a bit and put on a false appearance.

At his approach, the two Corporals, Chatfield and Bandimere, still attached to each other snapped to attention.

The two rang out "Sir!"

The two Marines looked a bit disheveled. Not unlike how John felt right now. Uniforms looked slept in and we won't talk about personal hygiene.

"Good Morning Marines. Did you complete your orders?" John asked not giving it much feeling.

"No, Sir." Rang out from both Corporals.

"And why not? Were the instructions hard to follow?" John asked.

"No, Sir." Again they said in unison.

"Corporal Bandimere, care to tell me why you didn't complete your orders?" John asked.

"Yes, Sir, we couldn't find all the trays Sir. Corporal Chatfield and I located all but twenty five trays." The young Atlantis Marine said.

Colonel Sheppard looking a bit surprised that the two Marines managed to find all the missing trays except the ones he had stashed in his quarters. He was pleased at their success. "Corporal Chatfield, what have you learned from this experience?"

"Sir, not to fight over blue Jell-o®, Sir." Chatfield stated. Col. Caldwell was dumbfounded at his Corporal's response.

"Do you want to try again?" John couldn't believe the Marine's first answer.

"Yes, Sir. Working together, Sir." Chatfield said this time.

"Very well. Col. Caldwell, do you think our two young Marine's have learned their lesson?" John asked.

Col. Caldwell pulled the handcuff key from his flight jumper pocket. "I do Colonel Sheppard," and unlocked the two Marines. After they were separated Caldwell said, "Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." They both sang out and before you could say another word, Chatfield was running up the Daedalus cargo ramp and Bandimere was already through the east pier doorway heading back into the city. No doubt wanting to get cleaned up and into a clean uniform.

"I better take those Sir; I promised Sgt. Buckland I would return them." Sheppard said holding his hand out for the cuffs and keys. Col. Caldwell complied and laid the handcuffs and keys in his palm.

"Well Colonel…I best be getting to the bridge." Caldwell said.

"Yes, Sir. Before you go, I have something for you to take back to the SGC." Colonel Sheppard reached under his seat and pulled out the dart's cloaking device. "Sir, if you would. It's the cloaking device off the Wraith Dart. I thought the SGC might be able to use this against the Ori. Dr. McKay explained that Lt. Col. Carter should be able to modify it to use with our F-302's." John handed the device to Col. Caldwell before he snapped off a salute to show respect. After Caldwell left him on the balcony, John did some quick thinking. He appreciated what the Colonel said, or what he tried to say rather.

Caldwell turned and walked up the cargo ramp into the Daedalus, when he reached the top of ramp he turned and watched the ramp close.

John stayed on the pier as the Daedalus lifted off and into space. When the Daedalus was gone from sight, he went back inside. He needed to see McKay and the others, to make sure they were all right, but he just didn't know if he could put up a front that long.

OoO

Stopping just outside the door, John tried to find the right words to tell Evan how sorry he was for causing him more pain. He just didn't know what those 'right' words were. He swallowed and entered the infirmary. Beckett must have been with McKay as the curtain was drawn. John rolled over to where Major Lorne was resting. His shoulder in a white sling and you could see white sticking out from under his scrub top where his ribs were bandaged.

Evan rolled his head and opened his eyes at hearing someone approach. Staring at his CO who was staring at him. "Sir, I'm sorry."

John was shocked, he was the one who had come to say 'sorry', what did Major Lorne have to be sorry for? "Major, I don't understand. What are you sorry for? I'm the one who should be saying 'I'm Sorry'."

"No Sir, I'm sorry. You entrusted me with keeping Dr. McKay safe and I blew it."

"Evan, that was not your fault. The chamber had a crack in it. Not even McKay would have found it. It was an accident. No one's fault." John stopped to let what he said settle. "I came to tell you that I'm sorry for dislocating your shoulder. I couldn't reach your left arm…I'm so sorry Evan."

"Don't be Sir. My right shoulder pops out easily. It's from an old high school injury. I would rather it be dislocated than to be burned alive." The Major explained.

Understanding that the Major was trying to ease his guilty conscious John changed the subject. "Hey…I also want to thank you for distracting Col. Caldwell. It was nice not having him around during lunch."

Evan had a strange look on his face, like what the heck are you talking about. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Caldwell…lunch…being called away on ships business." John told him.

"Sorry Sir." Lorne had no idea what the Colonel was talking about. Shrugging his one good shoulder in response.

"I was sure it was you. For the last few days, Caldwell was called back to the Daedalus just when Elizabeth and I were to have lunch. I was sure you had arranged it." John told him.

"No Sir, but I would have, if I had thought of it." Evan smiled at him.

"I best go check on McKay. Get some rest Major." John said and turned his wheelchair around and headed for McKay. He saw Carson over there and hoped that McKay was awake. "Is he okay Doc?"

"Ask him yourself." Carson stated.

Rodney was sitting up, and John knew he was ok. McKay and Zelenka were staring at each other. Each one wordlessly saying it was the others fault for the explosion. John was deciding whether or not to tell them what happened.

After the fire control team got the fire out and deemed the place safe, Simpson and a couple of other scientists looked over the damage. The two laptops were totally destroyed, no way of retrieving information from there. But Simpson found a crack in the chamber, one that was not caused by the explosion. Small as it was, when the power started to transfer from one ZPM to the other, the chamber became unstable, gave way and the lab erupted in flames. Neither Zelenka nor Rodney would have ever found that small crack. On his way back from the east pier, John ran into Dr. Simpson and she briefed him on what they had found.

"Here's our hero." McKay was sitting up in bed looking in his direction. John didn't feel like hero, to be honest, he felt like he let everyone down. His friends had worked so hard these past four weeks to make him and Atlantis look good to Col. Caldwell and he blows it.

"Colonel…are you okay?" McKay asks. Looking at John he got the feeling something happened.

"Yeah McKay…I'm fine." Better to give the standard answer at this point. "Hey…I'm sorry about your wrists."

"What's a little rope burn when you're talking about dying from asphyxiation." Rodney said.

John couldn't do this any longer. "Um…I'm glad you're okay, I gotta go, you know, get work done." John turned around and left the infirmary.

He went back to his quarters, into his bathroom and vomited, until the dry heaves came. Carl heard the awful noise; stopping just inside bathroom door; not saying a word. Carl took out a washcloth from the cabinet and wetted it; stepping forward, he handed the cool cloth to the Colonel. The Colonel gave him a look of appreciation and nodded his aching head just a little. Carl left the Colonel alone. Carl went into the living space and took out the blood pressure cuff and thermometer from the cabinet and waited in the Colonel's room for him.

When John came out of his bathroom, he saw Carl standing there with blood pressure cuff in hand.

"Colonel, please…" Carl stated. It wasn't a question, more like an order.

"Yeah…go ahead." John wasn't going to argue.

Carl took his blood pressure, pulse and temperature. Noting it down on his chart he had been keeping. "You're blood pressure is a little high Colonel, everything else seems ok for the moment."

"Yeah…pretty sure it was just something I ate." John said. The knot in his stomach was just from hearing the word 'hero'.

"If you say so. Though, I doubt it. As I recall I cleaned your breakfast off the floor earlier." Carl said.

"Sorry about that." John was ashamed of his actions, hanging his head down.

Carl could tell something was wrong. He just hoped the Colonel would eventually open up and tell him. The Colonel told him things before; he just would have to wait and see. "Can I get you anything?"

"No…I'm fine. Really." John told him. Although he didn't think Carl believed him.

"I'm going to get you something for your headache." Carl stated. Leaving the bedroom and going to the medical cabinet.

Carl walked back in with a small paper cup and water.

John took the tiny cup with the two pills in it; he popped them into his mouth, washing them down with a nice long, cool drink of water. "Thanks." John said. Carl was turning away to leave, "I really screwed up you know."

"What do you mean Colonel?' Asked Carl.

"I've told myself I could do this job from a wheelchair. My friends have put their lives on hold to help me. They put their trust in me. Beckett ordered this equipment and you, got these new quarters and McKay modifies Jumper One so I can fly again. And what do I do? I screw it all up. Eight hours after Caldwell gets here, I'm in the infirmary for two days. Then instead of getting my friends out of danger and to safety, I dislocate a shoulder and give the rest rope burns to add to their already long list of injuries. Who am I kidding? I can't do this, at least not from a wheelchair." John looked lost, he didn't know what to do. Saying 'I'm Sorry' wasn't enough. He could barely look at Rodney, and Rodney thought he was a hero.

"You know…just a few minutes ago, McKay called me a hero. A hero. That's what made me sick to my stomach. I'm no hero, just the opposite. I shot Sumner. I woke the Wraith. I lost Lt. Ford. The list goes on Carl, goes on and on. I did it, all of it. I'm no damn hero." John paused to get a hold of his nerves. "I asked, no begged Col. Caldwell to take me back to Earth this morning. He wouldn't do it."

Before Carl could form a response to the Colonel, there came a tremendous banging on the door in the living space. Both Carl and John went to see who or what was causing the noise. John thought the door 'open'. On the other side was McKay about ready to fall face first into the floor. Carl grabbed him and shuffled him to the nearest chair.

"McKay! What are you doing here? Does Carson know you're here?" John was looking intently at Rodney.

Rodney was getting his bearings, Carl was getting his vitals. "No…I…I escaped. Pulled a Colonel Sheppard original." Rodney rasped out. "Plan number 8…I believe."

"Why are you here, Rodney?" John asked again. The guy has a concussion and he escapes. _'That is something I would do, but not Rodney…'_ John said to himself.

"Something's wrong, I know it. I saw it in your eyes earlier. Tell me. What's wrong?" Rodney spilled out.

"Carl, is he ok?" John asked.

"Yes Colonel, he's going to be fine." Carl said.

"Will you let Beckett know where he is and have him send a wheelchair for him." John advised and Carl nodded his understanding and left the two of them to have a moment.

"Answer me Colonel. What's wrong?" Rodney barks out.

"Rodney." John started. "I…I screwed up. I was kidding myself all along. I can't do this anymore."

"Sure you can. We're a team…all of us. We can help you." Rodney told him.

"I can't let you do that. Not anymore." John said quietly. The door chimed and John thought 'open', the nurse was there with a wheelchair for Rodney. "Just go back to the infirmary and get better, okay."

Carl came back to the room when he heard the door chime, he helped the nurse get Rodney into the wheelchair. With Rodney safely on his way back to the infirmary, John decided he could use some rest, although he really wasn't sleepy. He grabbed his laptop and took that with him into his bedroom. He figured he could rest and work at the same time.

John sat his laptop down on the nightstand and rolled over to his closet to get a few more pillows to prop himself up with while he worked. He tossed them onto his bed, positioned his wheelchair on the tape markings and started the lift.

Once he was on his bed he tried to get the pillows behind him for support, but was having difficulty.

"Colonel is there anything more I can do for you?" Carl asked as he walked into the Colonel's bedroom. He was going to rest himself and wanted to make sure the Colonel didn't need anything first. He could see the Colonel struggling with the pillows, but was not going to interfere unless asked.

The Colonel looked up as he heard Carl's question. "Yes, actually, can you give me a hand with these pillows?"

Carl walked over to the bed and while the Colonel leaned forward, Carl managed to get the pillows behind him. "How's that?"

The Colonel sat back, "fine, thanks."

"I'll leave you to your work then." Carl noted the laptop on the nightstand and started to turn towards the door.

"Carl…do you have time to talk?" John asked quickly, before he chickened out. He just wasn't good at this 'talking' thing.

Carl nodded and moved to the other side of the bed where he had put the chair back. Sitting down, he waited for the Colonel to start the conversation. The two men talked; well the Colonel talked, Carl listened. They talked about civilian life verses military life; talked about flying and not flying. Commanding and being commanded. Carl knew the Colonel was burdened by a heavy weight on his shoulders. John even told him about his first year here; waking the Wraith, being almost turned into a bug. Now Carl understood the comment about turning blue when he drank the Elfin berry juice. As more and more poured out of the man, it seemed to lessen the weight he carried. It appeared that John also accepted his disability; in an unheard about short period of time. Normally it can take months or years to accept, but Carl was beginning to view the Colonel as an exceptional man. The Colonel fell asleep in mid-sentence, so Carl quietly got up and left.

OoO

"Carson, I tell you there is something wrong. He's going to do something stupid. I just know it. We have to stop him. Something upset him. Do you know what that could be?" Rodney ranted on while Carson was tucking him back under the covers.

"Aye…I might." Carson started to say.

"What! What! Go on…tell me." Rodney gestured for Carson to spit it out.

"He found out that during the rescue he dislocated the Major's shoulder. He was pretty upset and threw his breakfast on the floor." Carson explained.

"No…it has to be more than that." Rodney was thinking was else could it be.

"Maybe it's just the straw that broke the camel's back." Carson told Rodney, as the saying goes.

"Maybe. Give me a comm!" Rodney's fingers snapping out his impatience. Carson reached for Rodney's comm that was sitting on the side table. "Elizabeth!"

"_Yes Rodney, what can I do for you?"_ Weir asked, confused that Dr. Beckett would allow Rodney a comm.

"Whatever Sheppard gives you or tells you…don't do it!" Rodney told her.

"_What are you talking about Rodney?"_ She asked.

"Just trust me Elizabeth, just don't do whatever it is he wants. He's going to do something stupid, I just know it." Rodney said exasperated. He had a feeling, and when it came to Sheppard, his feelings were pretty much correct ninety-nine percent of the time.

OoO

John had fallen asleep during their talk. Carl came in at 11:50 to wake the Colonel for lunch. Carl insisted that he go get something to eat; reminding him to stay on his schedule. John relented. Carl escorted the Colonel to the mess hall. John wasn't feeling too terribly hungry, every time he passed on something, Carl gave him a growl. _'I think he's been around Ronon too much.'_ He thought.

Rose saw the Colonel picking at the food choices. "Colonel Sheppard…where are my twenty five trays? Those two young boys you had searching for them, found them all but the ones you have. Now when are you going to bring me back my trays?"

"Sorry Rose, I'll have them brought back as soon as possible." John told her.

"Are you not hungry today? You don't have enough there to keep a baby bird alive." Rose scolded him.

First Carl, now Rose. "No…I'm not very hungry, but everything looks good Rose." He told her. John picked another selection and called it good. He saw Ronon and Teyla were already sitting enjoying their lunch. John and Carl joined them.

The four kept the conversation light, as John picked at his food. After lunch Ronon and Teyla were headed off to see Lorne, McKay and the others. They asked John to come with them, but he declined and headed back to his room. He had something he needed to do before 14:00 hours.

Carl and he went back to the Colonel's room; John snagged his laptop off the nightstand and went back to his desk in the living space. He booted up his laptop. He thought _'if I hurry, I can get this included in the data burst.'_ He began typing away.

Carl headed to his room for a little sleep since he didn't get much last night or this morning.

John finished typing at 13:47. He quickly copied it and headed out of his room towards the transporter. Before activating the transporter, John tapped his comm, "Sheppard to Dr. Weir."

"_Yes John."_ She replied.

"I need to see you, is now a good time?" He asked.

"_Sure John, now is fine."_ She said.

John tapped the panel of his destination choice and the door opened in Dr. Weir's office. He rolled to be in front of her desk. "I have some reports and requests that the SGC has been asking for. I thought you could send them with the data burst today. I hope I'm not too late." He handed her the copy of the files he made.

"I'll be glad to send them, but they won't go out until tomorrow. That's when **our** next data burst is scheduled." She explained stressing the word 'our'. "Will that be soon enough?"

John went pale, but pulled himself together. "Yes, that will be fine. It will give me time to work on a few more. I'm about two days behind." John tried to laugh that off, but failed.

"Off-world activation." Chuck said.

John and Elizabeth went into the control room to see what was going on.

"Who is it?" Weir asked.

"Earth ma'am, their sending their data burst." Chuck explained.

"Thank you. Please send it to my terminal." Weir said. Elizabeth and John moved back into her office. Elizabeth sat down and opened the file. John was headed for the transporter. She quickly ran down the list. There was one coded for John. "John." She said, getting him to pause. "There's a file coded for you only." She downloaded the file, when it was done, she handed him the data disc.

"Thanks Elizabeth." He took the disc, tucked it in his vest pocket and headed for the transporter again.

He thought about going to the infirmary. He just couldn't face his friends right now. John headed back to his quarters. It was only 14:00 hours. John sat at his desk working on his 'to do' list from two days ago. He started with the mission reports, moved onto the mission requests and slowly he worked his way down the long list.

Carl came out of his bedroom at 17:30 hours and noticed that the Colonel was working away at his desk.

Looking up from his laptop, he saw Carl standing there watching him. John stopped what he was doing, "Carl…sorry about keeping you awake all night and this morning."

"Not a problem Colonel, that's what I'm here for." Carl responded.

"Carl…how do you know what it is that I need when I don't even know?" John asked him.

"I don't know what you mean Colonel." Carl responded.

"You know…like waking me up in time for lunch or dinner. Letting me struggle, getting my legs on the bed or even fighting with pillows from this morning. Knowing when I have a doozey of a headache. Letting me think things out for my self and not try to get in my head. Reminding me that I can do things like running, stick fighting and flying. Letting me take my time in the bathroom for heaven's sake. Not talking to me as if I were a child. All that stuff. How do you do it? I know you have eight degrees and one of them is Psychology. You've only been here six days and I've told you things that I have never told anyone else. Not even McKay and he's been my best friend for over three years now. I feel like I can tell you anything and you would understand and not judge me. Why is that?" John ran out of steam. There was more he wanted to say, but he would allow Carl a chance to explain.

"To do what I do, you have to know when to push, when not too. When to listen and when to talk. My job is to keep you healthy. You told me early on that you didn't like people messing with your head. So I let you tell me what you want me to know, about you, about your job, whatever is bothering you. I take my queue from you, you're the one telling me how I should react. I'm not here to judge you, although from what I have seen, I think you judge yourself too harshly." Carl explained.

"Sometimes I do…" _'Respect, mutual respect.'_ John thought to himself. "Thanks Carl."

John contacted Beckett, asked if he could bring everyone dinner. Beckett thought that was a good idea. So he contacted Teyla and Ronon and enlisted their help. He didn't think he could carry five trays of food and still see where he was going.

Before setting one wheel in the mess hall, he had better give those twenty five trays he had stashed in his room back to Rose. John had Cpl. Mitchell come to his quarters and return the trays to Rose.

OoO

John rolled into the infirmary with three trays of food on his lap. Followed by Ronon carrying another three trays and Teyla with two. While getting their food, Ronon and Teyla decided to join him and eat in the infirmary as well, with their other two team mates. They even brought Beckett one.

Beckett was happy to see the Colonel, he looked a lot better then he did that morning. He wondered what happened to change the Colonel's perspective. Becket started passing out the trays to his four patients. Ronon pulled up a chair by Lorne and Lt. Ruiz. Teyla sat between Rodney and Radek. John sat in the middle of the group along with Beckett. Beckett pulled over a bedside tray table to set his and John's tray on.

The eight enjoyed their dinners and the company. Talk was light and laughter filled the room.

"I still can't figure out who managed to get Caldwell off Atlantis during lunch over these past few days. I was sure it was Evan. Was it you doc?" John looked at Carson. Still wondering who he needed to thank. It was beginning to drive him crazy.

"No…it wasn't me. Wish I thought of it though. You were under enough pressure without having Col. Caldwell to deal with all day." Carson replied.

"Colonel…it was not Major Lorne or Dr. Beckett." Radek said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It was I."

"You?" John looked over at the doc.

"Yes I, Colonel…I thought you could use quiet for short time." Radek smiled.

John put his fork down, "thanks Radek…I owe you. I couldn't believe Caldwell would miss being in my face and yet…well…thanks a lot." John paused a moment. "How did you get him off base?"

"It wasn't hard, I had Hermiod help. I hope I did nothing wrong." Radek looked a little nervous.

"No, no, you did great Radek…Thanks…I can use all the help I can get right now." John smiled and went back to eating his dinner. Mystery solved. He thought, _'whoever would have thought that Radek could be so devious. Guess I had better keep watch on him, don't want him on my bad side.'_

Everyone else went back to eating at well. The conversation picked up and so did the laughter.

Elizabeth had not had a chance to visit until now. She could hear the laughter all the way down the hall. Her curiosity peaked at what was going on. Carson usually kept his infirmary under tighter reigns. As she walked in, she looked around and said the first thing that came to mind. "Can I join the party?" All heads turned in her directions.

"Oh…hi Elizabeth, no party, just having dinner." John explained.

"Sure sounds like a party." As she continued her gaze around the infirmary. "Is this a celebration?"

"No celebration. Just dinner." John told her again.

At this moment he had no cares, no worries, only good friends and laughter. That is what he needed right now, laughter. He let his earlier fears and uncertainties cloud what he really wanted. He wanted a home. He always thought the Military was his home. He really didn't understand that until now; he was home, always had been. Atlantis was his home and the people who serve, are his family. The family he never had before, but always wanted.

He had brothers; Rodney; the smart one in the family. Always having an answer to any question you could come up with. Ronon; the strong silent brother; the brother that would chase down the neighborhood bully who tried to steal your lunch money; go after anyone that tried to hurt you or your family. Lorne, no Evan, a little brother who wanted to be just like you when he grew up.

He had sisters; Teyla, soft and caring; loving and strong. Elizabeth, an older sister, wise beyond her years. He had uncles; Carson and Radek. They had friendly smiles and you could ask them anything.

He had a friend; Carl, the new kid who moved in down the block. And he guessed he had a father-figure in Caldwell. Not that he needed a father, although the one he had didn't do such a good job. But a father-figure none the less. He had the words of wisdom when you needed them and when you didn't.

At this moment, among the friends who he now counted as his family he didn't care if he was Military Commander or just plain John Sheppard. It was stupid of him to feel sorry for himself, to beg to go back to a planet that gave him his birth, but nothing else. A planet that held nothing for him now; everything he thought he wanted, he had now, right here, in this place, in this troublesome galaxy. He had a family, he vowed to protect them any which way he could.

"I just came to see how everyone was feeling. But from the sounds of things, I take it you all feel well." Elizabeth said, still surprised at the laughter and smiles of the people around her.

Everyone spoke at once, informing her of how much better they were feeling; that they would be back to work soon.

"Rodney and Radek will be discharged tomorrow. Lt. Ruiz can go day after, but Major Lorne will be my guest for a few more days. I want to be sure those ribs are on the mends." Beckett giving a smile in Major Lorne's direction, while reporting on his patients to Dr. Weir.

Dr. Weir gratefully nodded and turned to John. "John. Can I see you a moment?" She asked.

"Sure." John said. "Excuse me Doc. Guys…I'll be right back." John yelled to everyone. He turned his chair around and followed Elizabeth into the hallway. "What is it Elizabeth?"

"Not to pry, but what did that file contain that came for you today?" She asked biting at one of her nails.

John had forgotten all about the file. He tapped his pocket where he had put and it was still there. "I don't know Elizabeth, I haven't looked at it. Why?"

"I think you should." Is all she said.

John looked at her with apprehension, what was she trying to tell him, yet not tell him. John went back into the infirmary and headed toward McKay's bed. Everyone was still talking, laughing and having a good time. "McKay…I need to borrow your laptop." Before Rodney could stop him, John pulled it off the table and set it on his lap. He reached into his pocket for the data disc. Placing it into Rodney's laptop, he entered his command access code in order to open up the file and started reading.

The room was still a buzz. John's eyes glazed over. He was numb, and not just from the waist down this time, numb all over. He just sat there looking at the screen in front of him; reading those few words over and over. It soon became apparent that something was up. The room hushed and all eyes were directed in John's location. John was not aware of anything going on around him. He couldn't stop staring at the computer screen.

Elizabeth walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder in a show of support. She didn't care if he was Military Commander or not. She would still seek out his council when she needed it regardless. Elizabeth didn't know what was in the message; all she knew was that it contained the answer. The answer as to whether he was Lt. Col. John Sheppard or Mr. John Sheppard.

"Carson. I think there is something wrong with Sheppard." McKay had a worried look on his face.

In an instant, Carson moved over to the Colonel and knelt down behind him. Taking his wrist in his hand and getting a pulse. "Lad…can you hear me?"

John kept staring at the screen. Carson removed the laptop from his lap and set it on the floor. John didn't flinch. He pulled out his penlight and flashed it across the Colonel's eyes. John's hand came up and batted the intruding light away. "Geez Carson…stop doing that." John finally snapped out of his trance.

"Colonel, when you didn't answer me I got worried." Carson explained.

"Sorry Doc." John said looking up, realizing that the room was quiet and all eyes were on him. John quickly retrieved the laptop from the floor where Carson had put it. He closed the file and removed his data disc, and handed the laptop back to Rodney.

"What did it say John?" Elizabeth asked.

"It said…"


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

Epilogue –

"…Oohhh…that had to hurt." Rodney said, cringing as a wave wiped Sheppard off his surf board. "I don't understand why people think that is fun…do you know how hard your body hits the water?" Talking to no one in particular, just talking to be talking. Carson was watching John as well, wondering how much more his body could take.

Rodney was reaching for more sun screen, sitting under a make shift screen with Carson, trying to keep the sun from burning his delicate skin. Teyla and Elizabeth were stretched out on towels soaking up the sun, propped up by their backpacks so they could watch John surf. Carl, Ronon and Evan were out in the water at various locations watching as John rode wave after wave in towards the beach.

The weather was nice, the water temperature perfect, the waves were magnificent and John decided to take a day off. When he told Elizabeth he was going surfing, she couldn't believe it. John asked her to come along and watch. That lead to Carl asking Ronon to come since he would need someone to get John from the wheelchair to the board out in the water. Which lead to Lorne, Teyla and Rodney tagging along since they couldn't go on missions without Ronon. Carson came along purely as a doctor. So here they all were, enjoying the sun, sand and surf. At least John was enjoying surfing; the ladies were enjoying the sun and as for the sand, well Rodney was finding it a bit annoying.

So the gang had loaded up the surf board, snacks, drinks and plenty of sunscreen for Rodney into Jumper One. John took the pilots seat and headed for the sweet breakers on the mainland. John set the jumper down just off the sandy area. John watched as his friends unloaded and set up. Even his new improved wheelchair had limits and sand was one of them. Carl took his surf board down near the waters edge. Then it took Carl, Evan and Ronon to get the Colonel to the water. One on each wheel and one man in back; they picked the chair up and carried it. Carl took the board out into the water and held it, while Ronon and Evan picked up the Colonel and carried him out to his board. After that, John was on his own. He paddled out, caught a wave and rode it back in.

When he would wipe-out, one of the guys would swim to catch the board and take it back to John who got back on, swam out and caught another wave. John had no problems treading water; he just used his strong arms.

Since John wanted to surf, Carl discovered a large pool of sorts in Atlantis, while taking a walk, not one you could swim in, but you could at least tread water in it. Carl would not let John go surfing until he could tread water for at least thirty minutes, using his arms, which lead up to today's surfing off the mainland.

John caught another wave and rode it in towards the sandy beach, when he got close enough to the shoreline he slid off. Evan was there to get the board.

John told Evan to go ahead and take the board out to show everyone how it's supposed to be done. Carl and Ronon came towards John and helped him to the sandy beach to sit and watch Evan try his luck at surfing. Carl stayed with John, while Ronon went back out into the warm water.

Evan caught his first wave, carefully he stood up and rode the wave in. He almost made it before he was tossed off the board. After swimming to reclaim the surf board, he swam out one more time. Catching another wave and this time rode it all the way in.

Ronon thought he could do the same, it looked simple enough. So after Evan was done he gladly turned the surf board over to Ronon to give it a try. Ronon paddled out like he had seen John and Evan do. The wave was coming up behind him so he started paddling, when the wave made contact with the board, he got his long legs under his body in a crouch position. Carefully he let his hands go and stood up.

John was surprised, for his first try Ronon was doing great. Better than Evan did a few moments ago. "Ohhh…" John said as he closed his eyes at the sight of Ronon wiping out. Once Ronon's head popped up above the water, "you okay Big Guy?" John yelled.

Ronon waved an 'I'm okay' wave back at John, then he swam towards the board, paddled out again to try once more. His second attempt was much better.

Ronon and Evan took turns, while John and Carl sat on the side lines watching. The ladies were enjoying themselves tremendously.

OoO

Over the past two months, with Carl's assistance, John kept up with his morning runs with Ronon; sometimes with Carl. John learned to roll himself over during the night. He would set his watch to go off every three hours; his Military background always had him sleeping light. When he heard the beeps, he would roll over.

Carl also taught him how to get back into his chair if he ever found himself on the floor. That was a tough lesson to learn, but John was determined. Before Carl would teach John how to get back into his chair, John needed to be able to do fifty push-ups and one hundred sit-ups. Carl brought a mat up from the gym and put it into John's bedroom. The push-ups were fairly easy for John to do. He would lay on his stomach and press upwards, leaving his knees on the mat. When it came time for sit-ups, Carl bent John's legs and held them in place until he got the engineering department to build him a frame that John could lock his feet into and that was heavy enough not to move.

John was used to calisthenics when he was a new recruit, but he preferred running whenever possible. Carl was a slave master, but John never felt better. He thought he was in the best shape he had ever been in his whole life. It only took John a couple of weeks to work up to fifty push-ups and one hundred sit-ups.

Beckett was also happy about this. John gained fifteen pounds, mostly muscle, but he was no longer in that 'skinny' or 'too thin' category Beckett always put him in.

John could also dress himself fully. He no longer needed Carl to help; but it was a nice feeling knowing that he was around if needed.

And speaking of Carl, he was now part of their family. Carl joined them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Met them for movie night in the rec room. And even helped with one of Sheppard's escape plans from the infirmary. John had another mild urinary infection a while back and managed to get Carl talked into helping him. John respected Carl a lot now; for all the things that had been given back to him. His independence, his morning runs, flying and surfing. At their first meeting on the pier that day so long ago, John hadn't been sure this could work. He knew he needed help, but could this guy really provide it? Carl came through for him, showed him that he could still do the things he loved, never letting John give up. All it took was re-training and John was never shy about training. Carl understood how John thought. That earned him his respect.

Teyla continued to teach John the new stick fighting moves. John could now block a strike from behind, unlike his first attempt. Every other day, Carl and John worked on his leg muscles, keeping them strong and healthy. Sometimes they used the exam bed Carl borrowed and other times, John found himself on the floor on a mat.

One night in the rec room John challenged Ronon to arm wrestle. Bets were being placed, winner take call. Ronon wasn't getting anywhere and Sheppard wasn't budging either. After fifteen minutes the match was called, stalemate. John and Ronon split the bets fifty / fifty. Four chocolate bars for Ronon, four for John. Two soda's for Ronon, two for John.

Dr. Zelenka, in his spare time was working on John's skateboard. He was pretty sure he could customize it for Sheppard. Carl had thought about the skateboard on many occasions, but never could figure out a way for it to really work out, but John had given the go ahead to try. John was fine right now just being able to run, fly and surf. Especially flying. So riding his skateboard or golfing was not a major issue.

OoO

The Daedalus landed yesterday. John greeted Col. Caldwell like he had on his previous three visits. Once the off-loading commenced, Major Lorne had a contingent of Marines ready to clear the pier. Each off-loading was getting better and faster.

John watched from the east pier doorway as Major Lorne instructed the Marines. Watching what was unfolding in front of him, John got lost in his thoughts. His mind took him back to that day in the infirmary, laughing and eating dinner with his friends…no family. He still could recite those few words he read over and over again on McKay's laptop. The file was short.

_To: Lt. Colonel John Sheppard_

_United States Air Force_

_Atlantis Expedition_

_From: General Hank Landry_

_United States Air Force_

_Stargate Command Earth_

_Re: Status of Military Command_

_After reviewing your Military record, taking into consideration your current handicap and highly based on the recommendation presented by Colonel Steven Caldwell, USAF; I am hereby advising that Lt. Colonel John Sheppard USAF of the Atlantis Expedition will remain as Military Commander._

_Gen. H. Landry_

_Attachment: Colonel Caldwell's recommendation._

Caldwell's visit this time made John nervous. He was being honored in a ceremony for saving the lives of McKay, Zelenka, Major Lorne and Lt. Ruiz from that burning lab fire months ago. John still hated to think back to that day, sure he saved his friends lives, but at what cost to them. He didn't think he should get a ribbon of bravery for what he did that day.

When John was notified of the ribbon, he was also told that Major Lorne, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Radek Zelenka and Lt. Ruiz had all wrote up the citation and pretty much hounded the Air Force into giving Colonel Sheppard the ribbon over the past few months. That's how strongly they felt about it and about him.

John hated to dress in dress blues, he preferred his BDU's, sweatpants or jeans much better. As ceremonies go, dress blues were required. The stargate would be open and General Landry would make the announcement, while Col. Caldwell pinned the citation to his chest.

John really hated pomp and circumstance. Putting on his dress blues, hat laying in his lap, John headed to the control room. Below, in the gate room people were gathering to watch and listen to the ceremony. A reception would be held afterwards. John just wished it was all over.

Getting into his position so that the camera could pick him up and General Landry could see him while he addressed the merits of the citation. Elizabeth stood to his left. Caldwell was to his right. Major Lorne, Lt. Ruiz, Teyla, Ronon, Zelenka and Rodney stood behind. The Stargate burst open; John took one last calming breath before General Landry's face appeared on the viewing screen in front of him.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Weir. Col. Caldwell and Lt. Colonel Sheppard." General Landry started out saying, nodding as he went along.

"Nice to see you General." Weir responded.

"Time is short, so let's get started. Col. Caldwell, are you ready?" General Landry asked.

"Yes Sir." Caldwell nodded.

"Lt. Colonel Sheppard, it is my privilege and honor to present to you a citation of bravery. Your conduct, quick thinking and selflessness under harsh conditions saved the lives of four people. Your peers petitioned the Air Force to honor you in such a manor. Col. Caldwell if you please." General Landry waited while Caldwell stepped in front of Sheppard and took the ribbon out of the small box and pinned it to his chest. Shaking his hand and saluting. Colonel Sheppard returned the salute.

"Thank you Col. Caldwell. Thank you General Landry." John responded.

"You deserve it son. But we are not finished." General Landry said. John had a puzzled look on his face but tried to maintain some semblance of Military decorum. What was going on, all he was supposed to get was a ribbon for bravery. "Lt. Colonel Sheppard, please raise your right hand." The General watched the viewing screen as John slowly raised his right hand. Although he had no understanding as to why he needed to, John raised his hand. "It is my honor to announce that Lt. Col. John Sheppard, United States Air Force has been promoted to Colonel, with all rights, pay and privileges hereby awarded. Colonel Sheppard, do you solemnly swear to uphold the rank bestowed upon you to the highest Military standard and to conduct yourself accordingly?"

"I do." John said. _'What just happened?'_ He said to himself.

"Col. Caldwell, please do the honors." General Landry instructed.

Col. Caldwell once again stepped in front of John and one by one, removed his silver leaves. Replacing them with the same eagle pin he wore, an eagle behind a shield with olive branch clutched in its claw. When Col. Caldwell was finished, he shook the Colonel's hand. It was customary for a kiss so Col. Caldwell nodded to Dr. Weir and she bent down and lightly kissed John on his cheek. Whispering congratulations in his ear.

"Colonel Sheppard, please accept congratulations on behalf of the President and myself. I wish we could keep the gate open longer, but duty calls. Landry out."

"Yes Sir." John mumbled, doubting that the General heard his reply. As the gate shut down, John was still in shock over the proceedings. The gate room erupted in clapping and brought John out of his daze. Hands were all over him, patting his shoulder, grabbing his hand for a shake. Congratulations being called out from all around, above and below him. John was suffocating, he just wanted out of there.

Elizabeth picked up on the panic she saw on John's face. "All right, everyone…please. John will be down in a minute, please go ahead and help yourself to refreshments." She stated out loud. Turning to John, she told him to follow her.

John followed as Elizabeth made her way out onto their balcony. John took a deep breath in; the salt air was just what he needed. His nerves started to calm down. He wanted to stay here forever, he didn't want to go back inside where all those people were. Even if they were his friends and now his family. He reached up and loosened the tie around his collar; he felt like he couldn't breath.

Elizabeth didn't speak, she just looked out over Atlantis and into the deep blue ocean. Occasionally she would look over her shoulder to make sure John was still breathing. Waiting for him to make the first gesture to talk.

"Elizabeth…did you know?" John softly whispered looking up at her.

"Col. Caldwell told me yesterday." Elizabeth replied.

"Who?" John asked. John knew it had to be a different superior officer who had recommended him for promotion. All the senior officers he knew would never promote him.

"I think I can answer that Colonel." Caldwell stated as he came through the door just in time to hear his query. "I did."

John looked like he was going to pass out. Why of all people would Caldwell recommend him for a promotion. Not that he was not grateful; but he really didn't think himself worthy and deserving of the honor. "Why Sir?"

"You are deserving Colonel." Caldwell stated. "You consistently demonstrate that you can do this job even with your limitations. You work under the worst circumstances, alien threats, and you do your job with tenacity. You have protected your people and your city at a great cost. And whether you know this or not, many of the Marines that return to Earth on the Daedalus after serving here have filed countless petitions to have you promoted."

John had never heard Caldwell talk that way before. Sure the recommendation he wrote was glowing, but not promotion material. He had Caldwell pegged as a career hard ass. His own special devil in the Pegasus Galaxy that popped in every six weeks or so. "Thank you Sir. That means a lot. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just keep doing your job…Colonel Sheppard." Caldwell emphasized 'Colonel' as he turned and walked off the balcony.

"John. Why don't we join the others?" Elizabeth said.

"You go ahead. I need another minute by myself if you don't mind." John said.

"Sure…take your time. I'll be waiting inside for you when you're ready." She smiled and left John sitting on the balcony.

OoO

A couple of times teams were in need of rescue. Captain Polansky's team had gotten caught by hostile natives while on P2C-194, so John took Jumper One in to retrieve them. With Major Lorne's team on board, they _persuaded_ the natives to release Capt. Polansky and his team and everyone made it back to Atlantis in one piece. Because a plan had been put into place so that if a rescue necessitated the use of a jumper, John insisted he would be the one to fly the missions. Swooping in and saving his people. At least this way John got to go off-world once in a while.

John had been keeping busy too, not all fun and games. Some of the stuff he thought was boring before was actually fun to do now. John kept Elizabeth happy by getting all his requests and reports done. Elizabeth was overjoyed with the current arrangement. John took over most of the mission briefings so Elizabeth could deal with the general issues of running Atlantis; keeping squabbling scientists in check.

John ran the Marine orientations when the Daedalus brought in replacements. Most of the new Marines hadn't ever seen a handicapped CO before, but when John ran them through their paces they had a lot more respect for their Commanding Officer. He never wavered, never faltered; he was the strength that kept the Marines going. Of course he assigned Lorne and Ronon to handle the off-world training on the Alpha site.

And speaking of Lorne and Ronon; they had become good friends, might even say buddies. You saw them in the mess hall together, even working out in the gym. Seems the whole team had found in Major Lorne what they found in Colonel Sheppard over two years ago. Trust. Friendship. Understanding. Rodney and Lorne snipe back and forth like an old married couple. It hadn't taken long for Lorne to give back as good as he got.

Caldwell still liked to put his two cents worth in, but now John listened, considering his superior officer's suggestions. John understood that Caldwell was only trying to help, not take over. And after reading the recommendation he submitted on his behalf, John has a clearer understanding of the Daedalus Commander.

OoO

Tonight was movie night; the night John didn't have lessons or exercises. So John was hosting movie night in his suite; at least for a few friends, not the whole base. John had put a sign on the rec-room set that it was out of order just after breakfast. He couldn't believe it when no one checked the set. John had Ronon and Carl bring the huge screen up to his quarters. He told Carl it was his turn to pick out a movie. Lorne was moving a couple extra chairs in from the neighboring rooms on this floor.

There were sodas, popcorn, chips, pretzels, cakes, they had it all. Good food, good friends and a good movie. John had never had so many people in his quarters before. Probably because his old quarters could fit in his current bathroom. But it was nice having everyone here; Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Evan, Radek and Carl. John had everyone settle in, told them Carl had picked out the movie. As he pushed the play button on the remote, the movie began.

"That was a beautiful movie, Carl." Teyla told him.

"Thank-you Teyla…my favorite part is the ending." Carl replied.

When it was over, one by one they left. John told Evan not to worry about the extra chairs; they would take care of them tomorrow. As for the snacks, John would clean that mess up in the morning. It was late and he was tired, he didn't feel like cleaning up tonight.

"Colonel, is there anything I can do for you before turning in?" Carl asked.

It had been six months now and Carl had become a part of his family. John looked at him square in the eyes and said, "Yes…get me my chocolate bar."

The End.

9


End file.
